Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?
by Eliorah
Summary: Rumores, siempre rumores ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que hablar de los demás? No, disfrutan arruinar la vida ajena con sus chismes. Capítulo 19: Amor. Lemon/SasuSaku/AU. No habrá epílogo, lo siento.
1. Rumores y rechazo

**Konishiwaaaa!! Aki les traigo un nuevo fic! Yeah!! Pero sólo les aviso que será corto u.u o por lo menos eso creo n.n U espero que sean buenos y buenas conmigo y me dejen reviews!! Se los agradecería con todo mi corazón! Esq los reviews me acen una niña feliz!! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar u.uU)**

**Summary:**** Todos la evitan, nadie quiere acercare a ella, un rumor causó esto ¿Será verdad lo que dicen de Sakura? Quien sabe, pero ¿A él le importará cuando se entere? SasuSaku/AU**

* * *

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentira?"**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

Cap Nº1: Rumores y rechazo

-Es ella de quien te hablé-se oía murmurar a lo lejos

-¿Te refieres a la pelirosa?

-Si, es ella, es mejor no acercarse, podría ser peligroso... y malo para nuestra imagen también

-Si, tienes razón

Todos murmuraban entre sí sobre ella, lo sabía perfectamente, no hacían otra cosa que hablar de su persona, la pelirosa alcanzaba a escuchar algunos comentaarios de esas personas y eso...la hacía sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

Como siempre se encontraba allí, sentada en una mesa de la universidad durante el descanso, como era de esperarse, estaba totalmente sola...

Hacía ya un tiempo que todos la evitaban, nadie quería acercarse a ella, sus 'amigas' la habían abandonado, nadie quería dirigirle la palabra, quería llorar, todo ese rechazo era demasiado, pero no podía hacer nada..._alguien _había abierto su bocota y había contado su secreto, _alguien _en quien la pelirosa confiaba ciegamente, _alguien _que se había alejado de ella también al saber 'eso' y lo peor es que ahora, gracias a ese _alguien, _todos lo sabían...

Ahora todos la odiaban...

El timbre sonó anunciando la próxima clase, Sakura se levantó lentamente de su asiento y se encaminó a su aula...entró en dicho lugar y se dirigió a su mesa.

Al termino de las clases, Sakura se dirigía a la salida de la universidad, siempre ansiaba salir de allí e ir a su casa, allá por lo menos nadie la miraba con desprecio...

Caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos cuando al doblar una esquina chocó con alguien...

-¡Aaah!-chilló una rubia de coleta alta-Estúpida frentona ¿Qué no te fijas por donde vaas?-insultó apartándose y alejándose unos pasos de ella

-I-Ino-murmuró la Haruno bajando la mirada

-Idiota pelo de chicle-dijo una pelirroja al lado de la rubia-Alejate, no te acerques a nosotras, ¡Contaminas el aire con tu presencia!-chilló asqueada, la empujó y la ojiverde cayó sentada al suelo dejándo caer sus libros también-Vámonos, Ino

-Hai, no nos mezclemos con esta tonta-dijo con desprecio la rubia y ambas se fueron del lugar

Sakura seguía en el suelo, sus hombros temblaban, sus ojos empezaban a nublarse por las primeras lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos jade...comenzó a recoger torpemente los libros que estaban a su alrededor mientras luchaba por no dejar escapar los sollozos de sus labios.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?-escuchó una voz masculina

-...H-hai-contestó sin mirarlo, era muy extraño que alguien le hablara, pudo observar las blancas manos del muchacho recoger los libros que le faltaban

-Ven, deja que te ayudo-le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que pronunció abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente mirando la mano de él

-Venga, no seas tímida-él tomó la mano de ella al ver que no se movía, la levantó del suelo sin esfuerzo-Toma-le entregó sus libros a la chica, ella se atrevió a verlo a la cara

-Arigatou-murmuró la ojiverde

-Hmph, no es nada...mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha ¿Y el tuyo?-su rostro era algo frío pero no la miraba con desprecio como los demás

-Sa-Sakura Haruno-respondió ella y el pelinegro le mostró una semi sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar al instante-Tengo que irme, gracias de nuevo-se apresuró a decir y salió rápidamente de ahí, su corazón latía a mil

Ese chico era hermoso, pero lo más importante es que le había hablado con naturalidad y ¡Hasta había tomado su mano! ¿Acaso no sabía lo que decían de ella?...si, eso era lo más seguro...Sakura entristeció...lo más probable es que cuando él lo supiera nunca más volvería a hablarle.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto, en la universidad...

-Hey, Sasuke-teme-llamó una voz a su espalda

-¿Qué pasa, usuratonkachi?-volteó a verlo

-Te vi hablando con una chica pelirosa-dijo el rubio

-Si, y ¿Qué con eso?-preguntó el pelinegro

-No debes acercarte a ella-dijo un pelirrojo con ojos aguamarina

-¿Hn? ¿A qué se refieren?-indagó confundido el Uchiha, claro que sin demostrarlo tanto

-¿Qué, acaso no lo sabes?-cuestionó un ojiperla

-¿El qué?-interrogó el ojinegro

-Lo que dicen de ella, teme-dijo el Uzumaki

-Y ¿Qué es lo que dicen de ella?-apuró el pelinegro harto de tanta palabrería

Los otros tres chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento mirándose entre sí, Sasuke los observaba espectante esperando una respuesta, hasta que el ojiperla decidió hablar...

-Pues verás, Sasuke, ella...

-¡Tsk!-pronunció el Uchiha perdiendo la poquísima paciencia que le quedaba-¿Ella qué, Neji? No tengo su tiempo, al grano ya-dijo molesto

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En esos momentos, algo lejos de ahí...

-Al fin en casa-dijo con alivio la pelirosa sintiendose tranquila-¡Ya llegé!-chilló

-Miau-maulló un lindo gatito blanco acercándose a la chica

-¡Mao!-lo tomó en brazos y acarició al animalito que ronroneaba contento-Por lo menos tú si me quieres-susurró con un deje de tristeza-¿Sabes? A veces me parece tonto gritar 'ya llegé' si sólo tú vives conmigo-rió-Creo que estoy loca, mira que hablar con un gatito-rió nuevamente

La pelirosa vivía en su propio departamento, el cual sus padres le habían obsequiado para darle privacidad, la llegaban a visitar a menudo claro.

-¿Sabes? Hoy me pasó algo muy raro-comenzó a decir mientras iba con el gato en brazos hacia la cocina-Un chico me...habló-dijo dejando a su mascota en la mesa y se puso a buscar algo de leche para él y algo para cenar ella-Y no sólo eso...tomó mi mano-se sonrojó recordando el rostro del muchacho-Además, él era muy lindo...hermoso-se sonrojó aun más y una sonrisa escapó formandose en sus labios rosas

-Miau

-Pero...-bajó la mirada-Seguro lo hizo porque no sabe quien soy...sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se entere y luego me verá con asco como todos los demás-su mirada se ensombreció por la tristeza

Podrían decir que la chica está loca por hablar con un gato, e incluso ella lo pensaba, pero podría jurar que el pequeño animal la escuchaba y eso parecía, siempre que le hablaba este la observaba y escuchaba atentamente...

Cuando no hablaba con Mao, lo hacía con una molesta vocecilla en su cabeza a la cual llamaba 'inner', en esos momentos si se sentía más desquiciada, mira que hablar consigo misma, pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-"_No digas eso, Sakura"_-habalndo de inner, hizo su aparición-_"ese chico está buenísimo ¡Shannaro! Si está para comerselo"_-sip, babeando a mares-_"¡¡Shaaa!! ¡¡Me derrito!!"_-y literalmente...se derritió

-No te hagas ilusiones, ero-inner-respondió la pelirosa-Sabes que cuando él sepa 'eso' no volverá a acercarse a nosotras

-_"Po Kami, Sakura ¡Dejame soñar por lo menos una vez!"_

-Sólo soy realista, inner

-_"¡Ains! Ya no siguo hablando contigo, es inútil"_-habló por última vez inner...por ahora

-Ten, Mao-le dio la leche al gato y Saku tomó su comida y se sentó a la mesa para cenar

* * *

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Jojojo soy mala! Lo sé!! No dije lo de Saku muajajajaaja lo sabrán hasta el próximo capi, el cual por cierto ya tengo escrito! Siii! Aunque no lo crean! Pero nooooo, no lo pondré hoy, espero que dejen muuuuchos reviews, mientras más dejen más rápido subo el cap2!! XD**

**¿Qué será lo que dicen de Sakura?**

**¿Cuándo Sasuke lo sepa, cómo reaccionará?**

**Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco y me dejen reviews, onegai!! Gracias por leer! **

**Sayonara!!**

**Jeanny/rioko001/rioko uchiha**


	2. No me importa lo que digan

**Konishiwaaaa lectores y lectoras!! wno decidi subirles el capi hoy porq an sido muy buenos niños y niñas y me an dejado reviews!! ven q ganan algo bueno si me dejan muchos reviews? a k si?! si me dejan mas reviews q en el capi anterior les pongo la conti prontito!! pues jojojojo ya tengo el siguiente capi echo!! muajajajajajajajaja Jejejeje espero que disfruten el capi de hoy y me dejen muchos reviews!! Recuerden que dejar un review no cuesta nada, no quita mucho timepo y hace feliz a la autora!! Onegai no sean malitos y dejen un review! No los interrumpo más, a leer! Jojojo**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar u.uU)**

**Summary:**** Todos la evitan, nadie quiere acercare a ella, un rumor causó esto ¿Será verdad lo que dicen de Sakura? Quien sabe, pero ¿A él le importará cuando se entere? SasuSaku/AU**

* * *

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentira?"**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

Cap Nº2: No me importa lo que digan

-

-

-

_En el capítulo anterior..._

Los otros tres chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento mirándose entre sí, Sasuke los observaba espectante esperando una respuesta, hasta que el ojiperla decidió hablar...

-Pues verás, Sasuke, ella...

-¡Tsk!-pronunció el Uchiha perdiendo la poquísima paciencia que le quedaba-¿Ella qué, Neji? No tengo su tiempo, al grano ya-dijo molesto

-

-

-

-Ella tiene Sida, Sasuke-dijo o más bien murmuró el pelirrojo

-¿Q-Qué?-pronunció atónito el pelinegro pues había escuchado perfectamente-Y...¿Cómo es que yo no lo sabía?

-Simple, teme-empezó el rubio-Es por tu 'No me importa la vida de los demás'-dijo imitando al Uchiha-Y nunca prestas atención a las pláticas sobre otras personas

-¡Hmph! Yo no soy cotilla como tú, usuratonkachi

-Amargado-contraatacó el rubio empezando a alterarse

-Dobe-respondió sin inmutarse el pelinegro

-¡Teme!-más alterado

-Enano

-¡¡Baka!!

-Bacteria

-¡¡Imbecil!!

-Cabeza hueca

-E...

-Ya basta-interrumpió harto el castaño de ojos gris

-Entonces...¿Es por eso que nadie se acerca a ella, no?-dijo Sasuke

-Así es, todos en la universidad lo saben-dijo el pelirrojo

-Hmph, ya veo-emitió el ojinegro

-Ya vámonos, que ya quiero comer ramen en casa ¡Dattebayo!

-¿Qué sólo en ramen piensas, dobe?...Hmph, no importa, largemonos que aquí-comenzó a caminar y los otros tres lo imitaron saliendo del edificio

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Ya llegé!-gritó para que lo escucharan cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Ah, hola ototo-saludó un pelinegro de coleta

-Hola, Itachi-contestó Sasuke-¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

-Mamá está de turno en el hospital y creo que papá tuvo un viaje de engocios hoy-respondió tranquilo-Si quieres cenar, mamá dejó comida en la cocina

-Hmph, gracias-se dirigió a la cocina, cenó y luego subió a su habitación

Sasuke se tumbó en su cama boca arriba mirando al techo, por su mente pasó la imagen de la chica pelirosa que había visto hace unas horas en la universidad, la verdad él miró a lo lejos como esas dos, Karin e Ino, empujaban a la chica y la insultaban y eso...le pareció muy cruel.

-Es una lástima que ella tenga eso siendo tan joven-murmuró mirándo el techo-¡Hmph! Pero me parece estúpido que no le hablen por eso, ni que se fuesen a enfermar por hablarle, idiotas ignorantes-dijo molesto-_"Que ella tenga sida no significa que no pueda tener amigos...novio tal vez no, pero amigos si"_-pensó el guapo pelinegro

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente...

-

-

-

Era la hora del descanso y como siempre la pelirosa se sentó en la mesa más alejada de todas y...sola.

De repente logró vislumbrar al chico pelinegro del otro día, él estaba algo lejos y al parecer no la había visto aun...pero ella pensó que si la había visto y seguramente ya sabía de ella y por eso no se había acercado ni a saludarla...esto la puso muy triste, ya que, a pesar de no admitirlo, tenía la lejana esperanza de que él la saludara hoy por lo menos.

La Haruno terminó su merienda y se alejó de ahí rápidamente, Sasuke la miró y notó como se iba...

-_"Ah, es la chica de ayer, pero ¿A dónde va?"_-pensó mirándo como salía del lugar y se decidió a seguirla

Sasuke siguió a la pelirosa hasta los jardínes de la universidad, la chica se sentó en un banco bajo unos árboles de cerezo, no había nadie por ahí, seguro ella iba a ese lugar para no sentirse mal por la mirada de asco de unos y la indiferencia de otros, esto fue lo que pensó el pelinegro observándola de lejos, se dirigió hacia ella...

-Hola-saludó el moreno

-Hola-respondió mirándolo impresionada

-Te llamas Sakura ¿Verdad?

-Hai-contestó cohibida

-Bien, no me olvidé tu nombre-sonrió imperceptiblemente pero ella lo notó-¿Tú olvidaste el mío?

-No...Sasuke-dijo la pelirosa

-_"Recordó nuestro nombre ¡¡Shannaro!!"_-chilló la inner de Saku casi infartándose de la emoción-_"¿Ya lo viste, Saku? ¡¡Es un bombón!!"_

-_"Cállate inner"_-contestó sonrojada la pelirosa-_"¿Será que aun no lo sabe?"_

-_"¡No lo sé ni me importa!¡Nos está hablando!¡Kyaaaaa!!"_-decía inner toda rodeada de corazones y...babeando (inners ¬¬)

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?-preguntó Sasuke

-C-claro que no me molesta-respondió rápidamente la ojijade, él se sentó a su lado-Oye...-pronunció la pelirosa luego de un corto silencio-¿Acaso...aun n-no...lo sabes?-murmuró casi inaudible con tristeza

-Si te refieres a tu enfermedad, si lo sé-respondió con naturalidad sorprendiendola-No me mires así-dijo al ver la mirada atónita de ella-Con hablarte no me voy a morir-semi sonrió como siempre lo hace logrando un tímido sonrojo en la muchacha

-Arigaotu-pronunció en un susurro clavándo su verde mirada al suelo

-Hmph, no tienes porque agradecer-hizo una pausa-Todos son unos estúpidos ignorantes

-...-lo miró impresionada por sus palabras

-_"¡Shannaro! ¡¡Nos defiende!!"_-chillaba inner

-Que tengas esa enfermedad...no significa que no puedas tener amigos

-Entonces...¿Quieres decir que...t-tú quieres ser mi amigo?-preguntó, la ilusión se notaba en sus ojos, eran como un libro abierto

-Hmph ¿porqué no?-le mostró una tenue sonrisa, pero más amplia que las anteriores, una sonrisa demasiado linda para la salud mental de Sakura (y mia º¬º) y para la pobre inner que cayó desmayada al instante, sin esperanzas de despertar por largo rato.

Tal vez muchos pensaran que los de la universidad son unos exajeradosal tratar a Sakura de esa manera, pero no todos la miraban con asco y desprecio...otros simplemente la ignoraban pues no querían que se los viese hablando con ella y que los despreciaran también...

Pasarón los días y Sakura y Sasuke se volvieron amigos, aunque a petición de ella en la universidad hablaban donde nadie los miraba, pues la pelirosa no quería que empezaran a evitar a Sasuke sólo por ser su amigo, a él no le importaba pero lo hizo por ella, además la Haruno insistión hasta el cansancio en eso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonó el timbre del apartamento de Sakura...

-

-

-

-Debe ser Sasuke-dijo para sí muy contenta

Salió casi corriendo a abrir la puerta...

-¡Sasuke!-chilló al abrir la puerta y verlo ahí

-Wow, cuidado con la pobre puerta, cuanta emoción-dijo el pelinegro del otro lado

-Deja de decir tonterías o me arrepentiré de dejarte pasar-dijo con un puchero

-Bueno, bueno, que sensible eres...molesta

-Me estoy arrepintiendo...estoy pensando seriamente sacarte a patadas de aquí, Uchiha

-Vale, ya dejame entrar-Saku se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar al chico

Ahora se encontraban en la sala de Sakura, viendo unas películas, comiendo palomitas de maíz y tomando soda, era una película de comedia, Sakura reía a carcajadas a diferencia de Sasuke que reía tenuemente sin hacer tanto escándalo, ella había notado desde que eran amigos que él era un chico serio y no solía reír muy a menudo, no hablaba demasiado, pero tampoco se quedaba callado todo el tiempo, a veces podía llegar a ser muy sacástico, pero a ella le caía muy bien de todas formas, además era su amigo y no le importaba en lo más mínimo su enfremedad y la trataba como a cualquier otra persona.

Sakura debía admitir que él le parecía muy lindo y le encantaba su compañía, pero se entristecía al recordar 'eso' y saber que, aunque lo deseara con toda su alma, su amistad con Sasuke sólo sería eso...amistad, porque garcias a esa estúpida enfermedad no era posible que tuviesen algo más...aunque se comformaba con tenerlo cerca...

Saku ahora sabía muchas cosas de la vida de Sasuke...

Por ejemplo: él le había dicho que estudia para un día romar el control de la empresa familiar junto con su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, como les había dicho su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, dueño de una prestigiosa empresa de publicidad.

En cuanto a su madre: Mikoto Uchiha, era enfermera en el hospital de Tokio. Sasuke también le contó cosas como sus gustos y que odiaba...detestaba los dulces y le gustaban los tomates, le encantaba la música Rock, entre otras cosas más que le dijo.

Saku le contó sobre ella...su madre: Suki Haruno, era enfermera al igual que la madre de Sasuke, pero ella no ejercía su profesión desde hace un tiempo y se ocupaba del hogar y su padre: Heizo Haruno, trabajaba en una empresa de autos..la pelirosa, a diferencia de Sasuke, adoraba los dulces...especialmente el chocolate.

Claro que había cosas que Sasuke aun no sabía de ella, pero no se atrevía a preguntar ¿Cómo había contraído esa enfermedad ella? ¿Cómo se había enterado toda la universidad? Si alguien lo había divulgado ¿Quién fue?

Pero él no sabía que muy pronto todas sus preguntas serían contestadas...

* * *

**Fin del capi!!**

**Wno espero que les haya gustado el capi ¿Se imaginaron de ella tenía sida? Jojojojo yo creo que no! Seguro pensaron que había echo algo malo jejeje como pueden ver este capi me salió un poquitin más largo que el anterior y aunq no lo crean el proximo ya lo tengo escrito!! XD pero noooo no lo subiré hoy...tal vez dentro de una semana..pero si me dejan muuuuchos reviews actualizaré mas pronto!!.todo depende de sus reviews!! Mientras más hayan más rápido el capi3!! En el próximo sabran quien dibulgó el secreto de sakura! ****Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Tambien lean mis otros fics "aunque no te vea" "Un drástico cambio" y mi song-fic "keep your heart broken" el cual encontraran en "mi pequeña colección de oneshots"**

**SaYoNaRa!! NoS LeEmOs E eL SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!**

**Jeanny**


	3. Como se supo el secreto de Sakura

**Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaa!! Kyaaaa!! Estoy tan feliz! Este fic a tenido buena aceptación! Joooo voy a llorar T.T me siento muy contenta! Por favor dejen reviews! Aunq no tengan una cuenta aki pueden dejarme uno!! Espero que disfruten el capi!! Y ya saben que mientras más reviews más pronto tendran la conti!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar u.uU)**

**Summary:**** Todos la evitan, nadie quiere acercare a ella, un rumor causó esto ¿Será verdad lo que dicen de Sakura? Quien sabe, pero ¿A él le importará cuando se entere? SasuSaku/AU**

* * *

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentira?"**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

Cap Nº3: Como se supo el secreto de Sakura

Era hora de salida, todos salían contentos de la universidad ¿Y quién no? ¡Si es desesperante estar ahí dentro!. Se observaba a una pelirosa caminando alegremente por los pasillos de la universidad, desde que Sasuke era su amigo no se sentía sola y tan rechazada como antes, además la gente de la universidad ahora simplemente la ignoraba y pasaban de ella olímpicamente, por lo menos ya no era el tema de conversación, el chisme cáliente del momento para todos esos cotillas metiches sin nada más interesante que hacer que hablar de los demás, sabía que un día eso pasaría, que se aburrirían de hablar de ella y encontrarían otro tema nuevo para cotillear, ya que los chismes no duran para siempre ¿No?.

Iba contenta, pues hoy Sasuke la llevaría a casa y pasarían la tarde hablando, viendo películas, jugando y todo lo que hacen los amigos. Pensaba en su divertida tarde al lado del pelinegro cuando divisó a dos chicas, uan pelirroja y otra rubia, la sonrisa se borró de los labios de la pelirosa...tenía que pasar cerca de ellas para salir.

-

-Vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí, Ino-dijo la pelirroja ajustándo sus gafas

-

-Ains, es la sucia frentona-dijo con asco

-

-...-Saku sólo bajó la mirada

-

-¿Porqué no le haces un favor a todos y te vas de esta universidad?-dijo la rubia sonriendo irónica

-

-Contaminas con tu presencia, chicle andante-espetó la pelirroja-Seguro contrajíste el Sida por ser una sucia ramera-miren quien habla de rameras, la Karin-zorra-regalada ¬¬

-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pero no podía hacer nada, el gritarles no las callaría, el enojarse no las detendría, quería salir de ahí, quería llorar, se sentía frustrada ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? ¿Qué ganaban con decirle todo eso?.

-

-Oigan, déjenla en paz-se escuchó una fría voz masculina

-

-"_Sasuke-kun"_-pensó la ojiverde

-

-¡Sasuke-kun!-chillaron ambas chicas, rubia y pelirroja, embobadas con el chico

-

-No les he dado la confianza de llamarme así-dijo cortante y frío a más no poder-Y ya les dije que dejen de molestarla-frunció el entrecejo

-

-¡Ah! ¿Porqué defiendes a esta perra?-reprochó molesta la zo-Karin

-

-Eso no te incumbe-Cortó Sasuke-Consiganse una vida y dejen de joder la de los demás-ambas chicas se fueron de allí muy molestas, al pasar al lado de Saku la susurraron un par de insultos más-Vamos, Sakura-dijo el pelinegro y ella asintió levemente siguiéndolo hasta su auto, ambos subieron y él arrancó en marcha hacia la casa de la Haruno.

En el camino a casa Sakura no habló, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo del auto hasta que no pudo más y explotó, comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos verdes, sus hombros temblaban y trataba inútilmente de callar sus sollozos y de calmarse.

-

-Sakura...-dijo el ojinegro al ver a su amiga en ese estado, aparcó el auto a un lado del camino y se giró en su silla para ver a la pelirosa-Sakura, tranquila, no llores-trató de calmarla,aunque su voz sonaba fría como siempre, las palabras no eran lo suyo.

-

-T-tú...n-no entien-des...Sasuke-a penas pudo decir la ojiverde entre sollozos

-

-Claro que no entiendo, porque tú no me lo explicas-aclaró frunciendo el seño-No te pongas así por lo que te digan esas dos estúpidas, no les prestes atención, sólo quieren molestarte.

-

-Es que tú no entiendes-djo nuevamente llorando

-

-Pues entonces, explícame-dijo serio

-

-Vamos a mi casa-pronunció la chica-Ahí te digo todo

-

-Hmph, de acuerdo-aceptó el moreno poniendo en marcha el auto nuevamente mientras Sakura trataba de calmarse.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por otro lado, en la universidad...

-

-

-

-¿Vieron eso?-preguntó un pelirrojo

-

-Si, pero ¿En qué rayos está pensando, dattebayo?

-

-No lo sé, pero Sasuke la defendió y al parecer se fue con ella-dijo el ojiperla-Tendremos que hablar con él y aclarar todo mañana-sugirió y los otros dos asintieron

-

-Si, puede ser que sólo la defendió y ya, tal vez no se fue con ella, dattebayo-dijo el rubio, aunque algo dudoso

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron al departamento de ella, la Haruno sacó sus llaves y entraron en el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, fueron a sentarse al sofá de la sala para hablar.

-

-Bien, te escucho-dijo el Uchiha

-

-Pues ¿Tú las conoces?Me refiero a esas dos chicas

-

-Hmph, claro que si-dijo el moreno-Son de mi 'querido' club de fans-explicó sarcástico-No las soporto

-

-Entonces, te contaré todo-empezó la pelirosa-Verás, Ino era...mi mejor amiga-dijo triste-Yo...yo la quería mucho, era como una hermana para mi, pero...-hizo una pausa, Sasuke escuchaba en silencio y atento-Un día fui a hacerme unos exámenes de rutina y en el de sangre salió que tengo...Sida...me sentí morír en ese momento. Yo confiaba mucho en Ino, tal vez demasiado, y fue a la única que le dije la verdad, ni siquiera a mis padres se lo dije, luego ella se alejó de mi, pero lo peor es que no le importó que esto fuera un secreto mío y se lo dijo a Karin y entre las dos divulgaron mi estado hasta que todos en la universidad lo supieron-unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos-Y ahora todos me odian...todos me tienen asco y...y dicen que soy una ¡Una zorra!-se soltó a llorar

-

-Claro que no lo eres-dijo tranquilizándola y la abrazó, la pelirosa se sintió en la novena nube-Lo que esas dos hicieron es bajo-dijo muy molesto

-

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Sakura se calmó...

-

-Y...¿Sabes cómo te enfermaste?-preguntó el Uchiha

-

-Supongo que por alguna transfusión sanguinea o algo así...o tal vez por ponerme este estúpito percing-mostró un percing en su ombligo-Porque no puede haber otra razón-se sonrojó-Por que yo...soy virgen-susurró avergonzada

-

-Entiendo-dijo el pelinegro-Cambiemos de tema-sugirió, ya que hablar de esto no era fácil para ella-Además, veníamos a divertirnos ¿No? ¿Pedimos una pizza?

-

-¡Hai!-exclamó sonriendo la Haruno

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente en la universidad...

-

-

-

Gaara, Neji y Naruto le habían dicho a Sasuke que querían hablar con él, ahora se encontraban en un lugar apartado para poder conversar en privado...

-

-Y bien, ¿Qué quieren?-preguntó el Uchiha

-

-Bueno Sasuke, iremos al grano-dijo el pelirrojo

-

-Así es, dattebayo-dijo el rubio-Tienes que explicarnos ¿Qué hacías con Sakura Haruno ayer?-apuntó acusadoramente-Y no queremos respuestas como 'No es de tu incumbencia' o 'No les debo explicaciones' ¡Hablaras, dattebayo!

-

-Hmph, simplemente Ino y Karin la estaban molestando y yo intervine-explicó cortante

-

-Pero te vimos ir con ella-dijo Neji-¿Acaso se fueron juntos a algún lado?

-

-Hmph-emitió Sasuke molesto, odiaba dar explicaciones o como él lo llamaba 'gastar saliva'-¿Y si así fuera, qué?

-

-Serás teme-dijo el Uzumaki-¿Acaso no te dijimos el otro día que ella tiene Sida¿ ¿O es que ya se te olvidó?

-

-¡Tsk! Molestan demasiado-admitió el pelinegro-¿Acaso moriré sólo por ser su amigo y hablar con ella? Porque si es así no lo sabía-ironizó cada palabra-Serán ignorantes, ni que me estuviese acostando con ella, es mi amiga nada más

-

-Aun así, no nos agrada la idea de que andes con ella-dijo el pelirrojo

-

-Hmph, pues tendrán que calársela-advirtió el azabache-No tienen porque tratarla así, como si se fueran a contajiar si respiran su mismo aire-dijo molesto alejándose del lugar

-

-Tal vez tenga razón-opinó el ojiazul

-

-Hmph, puede ser que nos pasamos-admitió Neji

-

-Creo que si-dijo el Sabaku-Sasuke tiene razón, no tenemos porque tratarla así-los otros dos asintieron

-

-¡Teme!-chilló Naruto llamándolo-¡¡Teme, espera!!-corrió hasta Sasuke, Gaara y Neji fueron caminando

-

-¿Ahora qué, dobe?-preguntó harto el Uchiha

-

-Es que, los chicos y yo queremos disculparnos, tú tienes la razón ¡Dattebayo! ¿Verdad chicos?

-

-Hai-dijeron Neji y Gaara a unísono

-

-Hmph, hasta que entienden-dijo el pelinegro

-

-Vamos a clases-dijo Gaara y los cuatro se fueron a su salón

* * *

**Fin del capi!!**

**Jojojojo pues al fin saben kien lo divulgó! Varios le atinaron a que fue Ino XD espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews!! Y si, el capi4 ya lo tengo echo kukuku y si! No lo voy a poner hoy!! Muajajajajajaja ya saben las reglas: muuuuuuuchos reviews y la conti más pronto!! :D sólo le dan al botoncito "go" de mas abajo y me dejan su review!!**

**NoS LeEmOs En El PrÓxImO CaPíTuLo!!**

**Sayonara!!**

**Jeanny**


	4. Nuevas amistades

**Ohayô!! Jejeje wno me tarde con el capi :P esq lo tenía echo en el cuaderno y no me daba el tiempo a pasarlo jijiji la uni me consumeeee!! TOT sin mas que decir, disfruten el capi y dejen reviews!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar u.uU)**

**Summary:**** Todos la evitan, nadie quiere acercare a ella, un rumor causó esto ¿Será verdad lo que dicen de Sakura? Quien sabe, pero ¿A él le importará cuando se entere? SasuSaku/AU**

* * *

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentira?"**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

Cap Nº 4: Nuevas amistades

-

-¡Kya! ¡Mao, se me había olvidado que hoy viene Sasuke-kun!-gritó escándalizada la pelirosa, corriendo por toda la casa-¡Tengo que ducharme!-entró al baño con su ropa interior limpia en la mano, se duchó rápidamente y luego fue a su cuarto-¡Joder, joder... ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida?!-decía mientras se ponía la ropa.

-

Minutos después sonó el timbre, para suerte de la pelirosa, logró vestirse a tiempo, fue hacía la puerta y la abrío, ahí estaba el pelinegro, pero no estaba solo, la ojiverde miró extrañada a los demás...

-

-Sakura, he traído a mis amigos... espero que no te moleste-explicó el Uchiha.

-

-Claro que no me molesta, Sasuke-dijo sonriendo, miró a los chicos-Pasen-todos entraron y ella cerró la puerta.

-

-¡Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!-se presentó un rubio, le dio la mano a la chica y la sacudió con energía.

-

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno-se presentó ella, el chico era raro pero agradable.

-

-¡Mucho gusto, Sakura-chan!-dijo el ojiazul, Sasuke lo miró de reojo-Estos dos son, Gaara y Neji-dijo señalándo a los mencionados.

-

-Neji Hyuuga-se presentó el castaño, le dio la mano.

-

-Un gusto-contestó la chica.

-

-Gaara no Sabaku-dijo el pelirrojo también estrechándo su mano.

-

Algo dentro de la Haruno saltaba se la alegría, ellos la aceptaban, se sentía muy contenta... todos se fueron a sentar a los sofás de la sala.

Los cinco platicaron un buen rato, entre risas y bromas se pasó la tarde, ahora la pelirosa tenía nuevos amigos, ellos se habían disculpado por no haber hablado con ella antes, pero ahora entendían que no era nada malo ser sus amigos y que no era justo tratar a una persona de esa manera, ella les dijo que no había problema, los entendía, las personas temían a lo desconocido por naturaleza, y la mayoría no estaban muy informados sobre esa enfermedad.

Llegó la hora de despedirse, los chicos se fueron diciéndole un 'nos vemos en la universidad' y se marcharon por las ya oscuras calles de Tokio.

Los días fueron pasándo y los chicos ya eran muy amigos de la Haruno, se juntaban de vez en cuando para salir o reunirse en la casa de alguno.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era hora de salida en la universidad, Sasuke llevó a Sakura a casa en su auto...

-

-

-

-Sasuke, vamos a dar una vuelta ¿Si?-pidió la pelirosa.

-

-¿Adónde?-preguntó el chico.

-

-No sé, vamos por ahí, al parque a tomar aire fresco o no sé, pero salgamos de aquí-rogó, el pelinegro suspiró.

-

-Vaaale, vamos-ambos salieron del departamento.

-

Andubieron por las calles de la ciudad, llegaron a un parque y se sentaron a la sombra de unos árboles, Sakura compró un helado, él no, no le gustaban los dulces. Pasó un rato y el ambiente se oscureció, comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia.

-

-Kuso-maldijó el moreno, se levántaron y corrieron a un lugar que los cubriese de la lluvia, sabía que no era bueno que ella se mojara, podía enfermar y era peligroso.

-

Minutos después la lluvia no cedía, la gente corría para huír del agua que estaba bastante fría, Sasuke y Sakura estaban bajo un quiosco. Sakura se moría de frío, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar cuando sintió el peso de algo sobre sus hombros, Sasuke se había quitado su chaqueta y se la había puesto, pero eso no fue todo, pronto sintió con él la envolvía entre sus brazos, la pelirosa se sonrojó en sobremanera y su corazón se aceleró.

-

-No es bueno que te enfermes, Sakura-dijo el Uchiha.

-

-Arigatou, Sasuke-dijo en un susurro, se apegó al cuerpo del joven sintiéndo su calor envolverla, cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento.

-

Sasuke por su parte, se sentía raro, era una sensación extraña la que lo envolvía en esos momentos, algo dentro de él le decía que no la soltara, que no quería que ese momento acabara, le gustaba sentirla cerca de él. Sonrió amargamente recargándo su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, no sabía que era ese sentimiento, pero a la vez le causaba... dolor.

No notaba que un par de ojos los miraban...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Sasuke-llamó una voz de chico.

-

-Neji...-dijo el pelinegro levantándo la mirada del libro que leía-¿Qué pasa?

-

-Quiero hablar contigo-se sentó a su lado en la banca donde estaba, era hora de descanzo en la universidad.

-

-Hmph

-

-Sasuke, puede que los demás no lo noten, bueno tal vez sólo Naruto, ya sabes que es muy... distraído-comenzó el Hyuuga.

-

-¿De que hablas?-alzó una ceja.

-

-Me refiero a ti y Sakura... el otro día los vi en el parque y durante todo este tiempo he notado que... ¿Te gusta?-indagó el ojiperla.

-

-...-el pelinegro se quedó de piedra.

-

-Lo que pensé-volvió la mirada al cielo-Sabes lo que eso implica... ¿Verdad?

-

-Lo sé...-dijo con la mirada perdida-Nunca podrá ser, además... estoy seguro que ella no lo permitiría.

-

-Te haces daño al estar cerca de ella y saber que no pueden estar... juntos.

-

-Pero... me sentiría peor si me alejo... además, ella se sentiría mal.

-

-Lo que tratas de decir es...-volteó a verlo, Sasuke asintió.

-

-Lo mejor hubiese sido no acercarme a ella, pero ya lo hice... no hay marcha atrás. Si me alejara ahora la lastimaría.

-

-Pero te haces daño tú mismo...

-

-Lo sé... pero... todo debe seguir como siempre, ella no debe saber nada... es mejor así-después de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-

Sasuke había entendido que ese dolor era causado por saber que, aunque lo deseara, ella y él jamás estarían juntos, además dudaba que ella se lo permitiera, y así era, ella no deseaba condenarlo a él también. Lo mejor era seguir siendo... amigos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en la casa del Uchiha, especificamente en el cuarto de este, estaban jugando con el video juego de Sasuke y ella... era un desastre, perdía fácilmente.

-

-Jajajaja-reía el pelinegro, trataba inútilmente de contener la risa-Eres pésima, Sakura.

-

-No le veo la gracia, Sasuke-dijo con un puchero.

-

-Pues yo si-rió el Uchiha y ella frunció más el seño-"_Se ve bonita cuando se enoja"_-pensó mirándola-_"¿Pero qué estoy pensando?"._

-

-Dejemos de jugar y veamos la tele ¿Siii?-ojitos de corderito para rematar.

-

-Hmph, tú lo que quieres es no seguir perdiendo de mala manera-dijo divertido y mostrando su sonrisa arrogante, Saku frunció el entrecejo y infló los cachetes 'enojada'-Vale, vale, veamos la televisión.

-

Sasuke apagó el video juego y encendió la TV...

-

-Mira, noticia de última hora-dijo el azabache.

-

Sakura prestó atención a la pantalla, la noticia parecía importante, y lo era...

-

-

-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo!!**

**Emm... si, lo sé, fue... corto u.uU demo, jejeje ya saben que piensa Sasuke-kun :) la cosa esq estoy en examanes!! TOT por eso me tardé tambien en subir este capi, elsiguente lo tengo escrito en mi cuaderno... ya veré cuando me da el tiempo de pasarlo al ordenador ¬¬ jojojo sin más que decir... ****DEJEN REVIEWS!! ****Onegai!! Que un review anima a la autora a seguir! XD**

**Y muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews!! ToT... dejen más! xD**

**NoS LeEmOs En El PrÓxImO CaPíTuLo!!**

**Sayonaraaaa!!**

**Jeanny/rioko001/rioko uchiha**


	5. Noticias importantes

**Ohayô!! Bueno aki tienen el capi jojojojo gracias por leer y dejen reviews onegai!! A leer! XD**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar u.uU)**

**Summary:**** Todos la evitan, nadie quiere acercare a ella, un rumor causó esto ¿Será verdad lo que dicen de Sakura? Quien sabe, pero ¿A él le importará cuando se entere? SasuSaku/AU**

* * *

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?"**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

Cap Nº 5: Noticias importantes

-

-

-

En el capítulo anterior...

-

Sasuke apagó el video juego y encendió la TV...

-

-Mira, noticia de última hora-dijo el azabache.

-

Sakura prestó atención a la pantalla, la noticia parecía importante, y lo era...

-

-

-

-Soy Sayuri Ikary en el lugar de los hechos...-comenzó a decir la reportera en la televisión-La policía a descubierto al Doctor Ishida Orochimaru comentiendo fraude, dando falsos diagnósticos a algunos de sus pacientes-se mostraban las imágenes de dicho médico siendo esposado y llevado por la policía-Nuestras fuentes informan que estos falsos diagnósticos eran con el objetivo de vender caros medicamentos a sus pacientes, estos 'medicamentos' resultan ser simples vitaminas, pastillas contra el dolor, entre otras...-seguía diciendo la reportera, Sasuke y Sakura escuchaban atentos-Se recomienda a todos los pacientes de este Doctor que verifiquen sus diagnósticos con un médico confiable, si su diagnóstico resulta falso las autoridades piden que se les informe para llevar a cabo el juicio contra Orochimaru Ishida con la mayor cantidad de pruebas posible... en el noticiero de las 6 pm daremos mayor cobertura a esta noticia, siga disfrutando de la programación-se despidió, luego volvieron a poner la serie o lo que sea que había en el canal antes de la noticia.

-

-Vaya bastardo ese doctor-murmuró Sasuke, después volteó a ver a la pelirosa-¿Hn? ¿Sakura, te pasa algo?-ella seguía con la mirada fija en la pantalla y estaba muy pálida.

-

-É-él... es mi... D-doc-tor...-contestó la ojiverde como en un trance.

-

-¿Qué?-emitió el pelinegro abriendo sus obres negros de par en par.

-

-...-seguía viendo la pantalla.

-

-Sakura, ya escuchaste la noticia, tienes que hacerte otro exámen para comprobar si tienes Sida o no... ¡Sakura!-la llamó con el seño fruncido.

-

-¿Eh?... H-hai-dijo la chica saliendo de su trance y luego volteó a verlo.

-

-_"¿Oíste, Saku? ¡Puede ser que esa serpiente nos haya engañado y no tengamos nada! __¡¡Shannaro!!"_-chilló inner.

-

-_"Lo sé, inner, pero no nos hagamos ilusiones... recuerda que la reportera dijo que él no engañaba a todos sus pacientes"_-contestó Sakura.

-

-_"Ains, tú siempre de pesimista y arruinando mi diversión"_-reprochó inner.

-

-"_Siempre supe que yo soy la más madura de las dos ¬¬"_

-

-Sakura-llamó Sasuke-No hay por que esperar, vamos ahora mismo a que te hagan el exámen, yo te llevo... conosco a un médico muy confiable.

-

-Si, gracias Sasuke-sonrió la pelirosa, ambos se levantaron y fueron en el auto del moreno a buscar al doctor que él decía.

-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-

Llegaron al hospital de Tokio, Sasuke preguntó a la recepcionista por el médico que buscaba, Saku notó como la chica esa se comía con la mirada a Sasuke, eso la molestó y le lanzó una mirada asesina a la mujer esa inconscientemente, la recepcionista le dijo al pelinegro donde se encontraba el doctor y el chico llevó a la pelirosa al lugar donde lo encontrarían.

Subieron en el elevador hasta el tercer piso, bajaron del asensor y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta con una placa que decía: "Dr. Hatake Kakashi", Sasuke golpeó la puerta y se escuchó un 'pase' desde adentro y ambos entraron.

-

-Disculpe, pero estoy en mi descanso, así que...-despegó la mirada del libro 'educativo' que leía y miró al pelinegro-¡Ah! ¡Eres tú Sasuke-chan!-sonrió bajo su máscara de médico, un mechón de su cabello gris tapaba su ojo izquierdo.

-

-Hmph, hola Kakashi... veo q estas muy ocupado con tu 'didáctica' lectura-alzó una ceja sonriendo arrogante.

-

-Ejem, ejem-tosió el peligris guardándo el libro-Y bien, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?.

-

-Nesecito que le hagas unos exámenes a ella... es Sakura Haruno-señaló a la pelirosa.

-

-Hola-saludó la muchacha.

-

-¿Exámenes?-el Hatake ató cabos... a su manera-Oh, ¡Enhorabuena, Sasuke! Aunque creo que eres joven para tener hijos, pero igual te felicito, además tienes muy buen gusto por lo que veo-Sasuke y Sakura no podían estar más rojos.

-

-¡No, no es eso pervertido!-dijo el ojinegro-Ella es mi amiga, era paciente de el Dr. Orochimaru...algo-no recordó el apellido-¿Escuchaste las noticias?.

-

-Claro, engañó a varios de sus pacientes-dijo el peligris con semblante serio, al fin.

-

-Pues, yo quiero saber si me engañó a mi también-explicó la ojijade.

-

-Hmm, ya veo-emitió el Hatake-Explíqueme su situación, señorita Haruno-la pelirosa asintió y explicó todo.

-

Kakashi hizo el exámen del V.I.H. Sida a Sakura y le dijo que fuera a por los resultados al día siguiente, ella y el Uchiha se despidieron del peligris para marcharse.

-

-Gracias, Kakashi-dijo el moreno.

-

-No es nada, saluda a Mikoto y Fugaku de mi parte-dijo el peligris.

-

-Si, lo haré

-

-Gracias Doctor-agradeció la pelirosa.

-

-De nada-contestó Kakashi, los dos jóvenes salieron de la consulta.

-

-¿El Dr. Kakashi es amigo de tus padres, Sasuke?-indagó la ojiverde.

-

-Es hermano de mi madre, mi tío-respondió el azabache mientras caminaban hacia el vehículo.

-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-

Al día siguiente...

-

-

-

Eran las 7 pm más o menos, en su departamento, Sakura daba vueltas y vueltas, parecía que pronto haría un hueco en el suelo, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras lanzaba miradas fugaces a un pequeño sobre blanco que estaba encima de una mesita cercana a ella.

Pensar que ese misero sobre contenía algo que podía cambiar su vida o simplemente hundirla aún más, era increible pero cierto, su vida estaba en ese pequeño e insignificante trozo de papel dentro del sobre.

Algo invadía su cuerpo...

Miedo...

Mucho miedo, temía abrirlo y encontrar una verdad dolorosa, pero debía hacerlo, aunque no es lo mismo pensarlo que hacerlo, y le estaba costando bastante decidirse.

-

-_"Por Kami, Sakura ¡Para y abre el maldito sobre! ¡Shannaro!"_-chilló desesperada su inner.

-

-Es que estoy muy nerviosa-seguía caminando.

-

-_"Ya me tienes mareada... ¿Porqué no llamamos a Sasuke-sexy-kun para que nos de su apoyo? Podría abrazarnos si sale positivo, o ¡Podría abrazarnos si sale negativo! Y tal vez algo más..."_-cara pervertida.

-

-Inner depravada ¬¬-reprendió sonrojada la pelirosa-Pero me parece bien llamarlo... un momento ¿Sasuke-sexy-kun?-elevó una ceja.

-

-_"Sip, suena bien ¿A que si? ¡Kyaaa!"_-chilló emocionada.

-

Sakura decidió pasar olímpicamente de su chillona inner, tomó el teléfono y llamó a Sasuke, el chico llegó un rato más tarde.

-

-¿Aún no lo has abierto?-preguntó el pelinegro, se sentó al lado de la pelirosa en el sofá, frente a ellos estaba la mesita con el sobre encima de esta.

-No-respondió la Haruno-Tengo... miedo.

-

-Lo sé-dijo el moreno-Pero lo mejor es salir de dudas de una vez... tienes que abrirlo-la ojijade asintió levemente, tomó entre sus manos el sobre, tardó un poco en abrirlo, sacó la hoja de papel frente a la expectante mirada del Uchiha, Sakura leyó el resultado y... un lágrima cayó por su mejilla, se llevó una mano a la boca y soltó un sollozo.

-

-¿Sa-Sakura, qué pasa?-preguntó tratándo de ocultar su preocupación sin mucho éxito, tomó el exámen, al leer el resultado abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a Sakura que seguía llorando-No puedo creerlo-susurró

-

-

-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo!!**

**XD soy mala jojojo esq me gusta el suspenso, que le puedo hacer? Asi soy! Jajajaja ojala les haya gustado el capi de hoy! Y me dejen muchos reviews! Recuerden que aki en me pueden dejar reviews sin necesidad de una cuenta :)**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y a los que agregan el fic a favoritos y alertas!! T.T arigatou, aunq si lo agregan a favoritos y alerta por lo menos dejar un review no? ¬¬ XD**

**N_o_S L_e_E_m_O_s_ E_n_ E_l_ S_i_G_u_I_e_N_t_E C_a_P_í_T_u_L_o_!!**

**Jeanny**

**)O.o(-Rioko001-)o.O(**


	6. Resultados

**Ohayô! Gomen por tardar un poco, lo que pasa es que pensaba actualizar hace más de una semana, pero me enfermé y yo siempre me pongo a escribir solo en los fines de semana, es el unico momento de la semana en que tengo tiempo para esto y justamente esos días me enfermé y estaba muy mal, espero me comprendan n.n ah! Otra cosa...GRACIAS!! ToT me hacen tan feliz!! Más de 100 reviews en a penas 5 capítulos! Jo! Estoy tan contenta!! Espero que les siga gustando mi fic y me dejan muchos reviews en este capi! Recuerden que una autora feliz escribe mucho mejor!! XD ¿Creen que este fic llege a los 500 reviews? XD hagan el sueño de esta autora una realidad! ****Dejen reviews onegai!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar )**

**Summary: Todos la evitan, nadie quiere acercare a ella, un rumor causó esto ¿Será verdad lo que dicen de Sakura? Quien sabe, pero ¿A él le importará cuando se entere? SasuSaku/AU**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PAG, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE, ESPERO Q ME COMPRENDAN n.n**

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentira?"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Cap Nº6: Resultados

.

.

.

Sakura estaba tumbada en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo de su habitación, tenía los audiculares de su móvil puestos escuchando música, pero estaba tan perdida en sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera se daba cuenta por cual canción iba.

Eran más de la media noche y no había logrado dormir ni un poco, se había puesto a oír música para ver si le venía el sueño, pero no funcionó, sólo continuaba pensando.

.

**--oOo—Flash back de Sakura—oOo—**

.

-¿Sa-Sakura, qué pasa?-preguntó tratándo de ocultar su preocupación sin mucho éxito, tomó el exámen, al leer el resultado abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a Sakura que seguía llorando-No puedo creerlo-susurró

.

-Sasuke...-dijo en voz baja

.

-... Salió... negativo... ¡Negativo! ¡Sakura, no tienes nada!-no podía creerlo, Sakura tampoco, era la mejor noticia que le pudieron haber dado en la vida, era como despertar de la peor de sus pesadillas, la pelirosa abrazó a Sasuke, lloraba aún, él se tensó un poco, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo-¿Porqué lloras?-semi sonrió

.

-... Baka, obvio que de alegría...-dijo con voz quebrada

.

-Hmph... molesta, eres demasiado sensible-la abrazó un poco más fuerte

.

**--oOo—Fin del Flash back—oOo—**

.

Sasuke se había ido a casa un rato después de eso, Sakura seguía como en otro mundo, totalmente ida, aún le parecía mentira que no estaba enferma, con esto su vida había dado un gran giro.

Comenzó a sentir un poco de sueño, quitó la música de su celular, lo guardó y se acomodó bajo las suaves sábanas para dormir un rato, además mañana debía ir a la universidad y a éstas horas no dormiría mucho que digamos.

.

--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--

.

Al día siguiente…

.

.

.

Era la hora del descanzo en la universidad, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre, aunque había una gran diferencia: no estaba sola. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara y Neji estaban ahí con ella, desde que eran sus amigos almorazaban juntos, poco les importaba que los vieran con ella.

Sakura les dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirles, todos la miraron expectantes, a ecepción de Sasuke quien ya lo sabía todo, los otros esperaban una respuesta, pero en vez de hablar la pelirosa sonrió y les pasó una hoja de papel, los chicos la leyeron...

.

-¡Felicidades, Sakura-chan!-chilló Naruto, todos estaban viendo los resultados de su exámen de sangre

.

-Así que no tienes nada, eso si que es una buena noticia-sonrió Neji, luego miró a Sasuke disimuladamente, el pelinegro apartó la mirada

.

-Gracias, chicos-dijo la Haruno

.

-Ahora sólo falta que todos lo sepan-dijo el pelirrojo

.

-Hmph, se tragarán sus palabras al saberlo-expresó el Hyuuga

.

-¡Yo me encargaré de que todos en la universidad sepan de esto, dattebayo!

.

-Claro, siendo tan chismoso eso no será problema para ti, dobe-dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha

.

-¿¡Qué has dicho, teme!?-reprochó el rubio, ambos se pusieron a pelear mientras los demás hablaban

.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, se notaba extraño, parecía que algo le preocupaba y se mantenía callado, más frío y antisocial de lo normal, a penas había hablado hoy y se veía muy distraído ¿En qué estaría pensando el moreno? Ojalá no fuese nada malo.

.

--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--

.

Como lo dijo el Uzumaki, la noticia se regó rápidamente por toda la universidad, ahora todos sabían que Sakura Haruno no tenía SIDA, sino que había sido otra de las muchas víctimas de la estafa de esa vil-serpiente-pedófila-gay (Léase Orochimaru). Poco a poco todos comenzaron a tratarla y mirarla como a cualquier otra persona común.

Ella no podía estar más feliz, le reconfortaba en demasía ya no sentir esas miradas de desprecio y asco que antes pensaba serían parte de su vida diaria para siempre, aunque habían ciertas zorritas que no habían cambiado su actitud despreciativa para con la pelirosa, claro que ya no podían humillarla con el tema de su supuesta enfermedad.

Al grupo de amigos de la ojiverde se habían unido la hermana de Gaara: una chica rubia llamada Temari, la novia de Neji llamada Tenten y también la prima de Neji y Sasuke llamada Hinata, si, era prima de Sasuke también, Sakura apenas se había dado cuenta que el pelinegro y el ojiperla eran primos por parte de la familia del padre de Sasuke.

En estos instantes, Sakura, Sasuke y todos los demás estaban en la mesa de la cafetería de la universidad, comiendo y conversando, siempre se sentaban en esa mesa, la que solía ocupar la ojijade cuando estaba sola, el grupo de amigos charlaba amenamente sin prestar atención a las dos personitas que les observaban desde lejos.

.

-Así que Haruno-pelo-chicle no tiene SIDA... –comenzó a decir la chica de anteojos mirando a Sakura-¡Ja! Para mi siempre seguirá siendo la misma zorra, torpe, estúpida de antes...

.

-Mírala, coqueteando con nuestro Sasuke-kun-soltó venenosamente la Yamanaka

.

-Eso no se lo permitiremos-sentenció frunciendo el ceño-Le demostraremos que Sasuke Uchiha es nuestro, se arrepentirá hasta el último día de su miserable existencia haberse fijado en él siquiera-soltó la cuatro ojos y la rubia asintió, ambas sonrieron maliciosamente.

.

--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--

.

Estaba sentada en el sofá de su living, tenía a Mao reposando en sus piernas, acariciaba el suave pelaje de su mascota mientras tenía la cabeza hacía atrás y perdía su mirada jade en le techo distraídamente, suspiró profundamente.

.

-Estoy preocupada, Mao-empezó a decir la pelirosa sin apartar la mirada del techo-Sasuke-kun sigue actuando raro... _"Me pregunto, qué le estará pasando"_

.

Habían pasado unas dos semanas desde el día en que les mostró su exámen de sangre a sus amigos y recordaba como el pelinegro se notaba extraño ese día, desde entonces seguía igual, estaba distante, frío, antisocial, distraído y parecía preocupado por algo, algo que obviamente nuestra pelirosa desconocía. Sakura estaba algo triste, pues él se había distanciado un poco de ella, ya no la visitaba tan a menudo, además estaba angustiada, ¿Qué era eso que preocupaba a su... ejem... a Sasuke? Sea lo que fuese, no podía ser muy bueno, y eso no le agradaba a la Haruno, tenía un mal presentimiento, sólo rogaba porque no le sucediese algo malo al chico, que no fuera algo grave.

.

--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--

.

-¡Hola, teme!-chilló, aún no podía comprender como había terminado con ese idiota y escandaloso rubio como su mejor amigo, ¡Eran totalmente diferentes!, ironías de la vida, ni modo.

.

-¡Tsk! Has el favor de no chillar, dobe-masculló el Uchiha-Entra de una vez-dijo cansinamente, el ojiazul entró

.

-¿No hay nadie en casa?-preguntó al sentir el silencio

.

-No-dijo simplemente, se sentó en un sillón

.

-Hum, las manos quietas, eh, teme, no te sobrepases conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y luego rió, Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada imaginando mil maneras de asesinarlo

.

-Cierra la boca, idiota. Te daría una paliza que te dejaría en el hospital por cinco largos meses, pero para tu infinita suerte no estoy de ánimos-dijo como si nada el pelinegro-¿Qué quieres?-agregó cortante.

.

-Siempre tan dulce ¿No?-dijo irónicamente, se sentó en otro sillón-¿No ha cambiado nada?-su semblante se tornó extrañamente serio

.

-¿Porqué debería cambiar?-sonrió extrañamente mirando a la nada

.

-¿Insinuas qué no hay marcha atrás? ¿No hay forma de evitarlo?

.

-Efectivamente-dijo el Uchiha

.

-Kuso-murmuró-¿Falta poco, verdad?

.

-Más o menos unas tres semanas-aclaró el ojinegro

.

-Tsk, no puede ser-dijo el rubio por lo bajo, se creó un largo silencio, en el ambiente había cierta tensión-Y...-comenzó a decir

.

-...-Sasuke dirigió su oscura mirada a su amigo

.

-¿Ya se lo dijíste a Sakura-chan?-preguntó

.

-...-el pelinegro no dijo nada

.

-Ya veo... ¿Quiéres que se lo diga yo?-ofreció el Uzumaki

.

-No-negó de inmediato-Yo mismo lo haré, no te preocupes, Naruto-su rostro era inexpresivo, pero en sus ojos se notaba cierto vacío y un deje de tristeza

.

El rubio frunció los labios, le preocupaba su tonto amigo y lo que pasaba, además ellos sólo se llamaban por sus nombres cuando la situación era bastante seria, como ahora, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sakura cuando se lo dijera? Pues el Uchiha acababa de confirmarle que ella era la única que no lo sabía aún...

.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos todos ese día?-cuestionó con un deje de molestia en la voz, le molestaba un poco que el moreno no quisiera que fueran con él ese día, pero lo comprendía a la perfección

.

-No... sabes que no me gustan esas cosas-dijo cerrando los ojos y frunciendo levemente el ceño

.

-Lo sé, Sasuke... si cambias de opinión nos dices ¿De acuerdo?

.

-Hmph-eso era un si, aunque dudaba mucho cambiar de parecer, ya lo había decidido y no había nada que Sasuke pudiera evitar lo que pasaba, no había marcha atrás.

.

--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--

.

Al día siguiente...

.

.

.

En un pasillo desierto de la universidad se encontraban dos chicas, una rubia y la otra pelirroja, hablaban secretamente, seguro que nada bueno, eso era lo más probable viniendo de esas dos vívoras.

.

-Y bien, ¿Se te ocurrió algo?-preguntó Ino

.

-Si, es sencillo pero funcionará, lo sé-sonrió la ojirroja ajustando sus gafas

.

-Bien, con que sirva basta y sobra-dijo la rubia

.

-Ya verás, le mostraremos a la Haruno que una simplona como ella no merece a un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha-sentenció con malicia

.

-Eso me gusta, pobre frentona, le daremos su merecido-sonrió

.

-Exacto, le daremos un buen escarmiento... éste es el plan...-empezó a decir Karin.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen muchos reviews onegai!! Kiero que el fic llege a los 500 reviews! XD hagan mi sueño realidad **

**Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Qué le pasará a Sasuke?**

**¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirle a Sakura?**

**¿Adónde no quiere que sus amigos lo acompañen?**

**¿Será algo muy malo, estará en problemas el Uchiha?**

**¿Qué planean ese par de zorr...ejem, digo Ino y Karin?**

**Tal vez todas estas preguntas tengan su respuesta en el próximo capi, no sé XD, si quieren saberlo pronto dejen muchisimos reviews onegai!! ¿Mi fic tiene audiencia masculina? O.O CHICOS HAGANSE NOTAR! XD recuerden que NO nesecitan una cuenta para dejarme un review! Solo den clic al botón "go" de más abajo n.n**

**LEAN MIS OTROS FICS! "mi pequeña colección de oneshots" (llevo un song-fic: "keep your heart broken" y un one-shot: "un día lluvioso"), "Aunque no te vea" (20 capítulos hasta ahora), "un drástico cambio" (10 capítulos, y pronto subiré el epílogo!), "Todo pasa por una razón" (Three-shot, terminado n.n)**

**Se cuidan! Mattane!!**

**N**_**o**_**S L**_**e**_**E**_**m**_**O**_**s**_** E**_**n**_** E**_**l**_** S**_**i**_**G**_**u**_**I**_**e**_**N**_**t**_**E C**_**a**_**P**_**í**_**T**_**u**_**L**_**o**_**!!**

**Jeanny**

**)O.o(-Rioko001-)o.O(**


	7. Un nuevo rumor y más mentiras

**Ohayô!!! Como están? Espero que bien y con muchas ganas de dejarme reviews! XD ojala disfruten mucho el capi, me tardé un poquito porque se me había descompuesto la computadora TwT, pero ya estoy de vuelta ;D ya vienen mis exámenes finales TTwTT deseenme suerte!! Y me dejan muchos reviews onegai!! Recuerden que no es necesario tener una cuenta aquí para dejarme uno!! nOn**

**(Se mira a Jeanny con los ojitos llenos de estrellitas, dando saltitos y vueltas en un enorme campo de flores XD) Kyaaaaaaa!!! 147 reviews!!! Me hacen taaaan feliz mis queridos lectores! Sigan así o mejor, dejenme aun más reviews! XD ¡¡Sugoi!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar )**

**Summary: Todos la evitan, nadie quiere acercare a ella, un rumor causó esto ¿Será verdad lo que dicen de Sakura? Quien sabe, pero ¿A él le importará cuando se entere? SasuSaku/AU**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE. MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO Ò.Ó!

* * *

  
**

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?"**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

Cap Nº7: Un nuevo rumor y más mentiras

.

.

.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te parece mi idea?-preguntó ajustando sus gafas.

.

-Sencillo, me agrada-afirmó con una sonrisa la rubia.

.

-Claro, ¿Cómo no te va a agradar si te toca la mejor parte?-la Yamanaka rió-Pues hay que comenzar con la primera fase del plan-dijo la pelirroja, las dos chicas sonrieron malvadamente, asintieron y tomaron rumbos contrarios.

.

El plan para alejar a Sakura Haruno de Sasuke Uchiha daba comienzo...

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

En alguna parte de la universidad, Karin se sentó al lado de una chica castaña que leía un libro.

.

-Hola, Sayone-san-Saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa hipócritamente gentil.

.

-¡Oh! Hola, Karin-san-contestó amablemente la chica.

.

-A que no sabes lo que dicen por ahí-comenzó a decir la ojirroja.

.

-No, ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que es un chisme...-puso toda su atención en la chica de gafas.

.

-Bien, te lo diré-Karin sonrió internamente, esto sería más fácil de lo que pensaba-Es sobre Sasuke Uchiha...

.

-¡¿Sasuke-kun?!-su interés en el tema creció, fangirl del Uchiha comprobada-Vamos, dime Karin-san.

.

-Te soprenderás con lo que te contaré...-se acercó a la castaña y susurró en su oído la información, los ojos de Sayone se abrieron atónitos.

.

-¿Ha-hablas en serio?-preguntó la castaña.

.

-Si, es cien por ciento seguro, aunque no me agrade así es-afirmó la pelirroja-¡Oh! Discúlpame, debo irme-se despidió.

.

-Si, nos vemos, Karin-san- La pelirroja se alejó por los pasillos-Esto tienen que saberlo las demás-dijo la castaña para si misma, se levantó y caminó en dirección contraria a Karin.

.

Y así se generó un nuevo rumor en la universidad, un rumor que se dispersó por la población femenina rápidamente.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Suspiró cansinamente, había sido un día muy agotador, además no había dormido muy bien que digamos la noche anterior, se dirigía a la salida de la universidad, en estos momentos los chicos estaban en práctica del equipo de fútbol, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara y Neji eran los mejores jugadores y les encantaba ese deporte.

.

Iba pasando por el aseo de las chicas y escuchó voces, pensaba pasar de largo, no era de las que escuchan detrás de las puertas, pero algo la hizo detenerse, las chicas habían mencionado un nombre, hablaban de...

.

-_"¿Sasuke-kun?"_-pensó la pelirosa.

.

Se ocultó tras la pared a un lado de la puerta del aseo femenino, desde ahí pudo ver un poco a las chicas que platicaban, eran una pelinegra y una peliazul, estaban retocándose el maquillaje frente al espejo mientras hablaban, el problema es que Sakura no notó a una tercera presencia en el baño, la tercera chica pudo ver por un segundo el cabello rosa de alguien oculto escuchando la conversación, sonrió, todo iba según lo planeado.

.

-Te digo que es cierto-dijo la peliazul.

.

-¿Estás segura?-cuestionó la pelinegra.

.

-¡Qué si! Eso fue lo que me dijeron-continuó insistiendo la peliazul.

.

-Que decepcionante-dijo la pelinegra-Y yo que tenía la esperanza de tener una oportunidad con Sasuke-agregó con cascaditas en los ojos.

.

-Yo igual-dijo tristemente la peliazul soltando un suspiro de resignación.

.

-_"¿Qué será lo que saben de Sasuke-kun?"_-pensaba la Haruno.

.

-_"¡Shannaro! ¡¿Qué no se pueden apurar y abrir la bocota de una vez?! ¡¿Qué saben de mi Sasuke-sexy-kun?!"_-chilló inner exasperada, Sakura ignoró su comentario y se concentró en la plática de las dos chicas.

.

Y al fin lo dijeron...

.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió los ojos de par en par.

.

-_"No... no... no puede ser... ¡No!"_-pensó destrozada-_"D-debe ser un chisme, un estúpido rumor... si, eso debe ser"_-trató de auto convencerse.

.

Salió de ahí lo más rápido posible dirigiéndose a la salida, alguien dentro del tocador de las chicas sonrió con autosuficiencia, ajustó sus gafas y salió de ahí con esa desagradable sonrisa en los labios.

.

-_"Fase uno completa... ahora toca tu parte, Ino... esto no te gustará, Sakurita"_- rió internamente, sacó su celular mientras caminaba, marcó un número y llamó -Hola, Ino... soy Karin... el plan va de maravilla... –rió- Si, mañana harás lo que te dije...

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Caminaba con algo de prisa, ya estaba llegando a la salida cuando alguien la llamó...

.

-¡Sakura-chan, espera!-llamó la voz de una chica, la pelirosa se detuvo, volteó y sonrió, tres chicas se acercaron a ella.

.

-Hola, chicas ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la ojiverde.

.

-Hina, Tenten y yo planeamos salir y tomar un helado o algo ¿Te apuntas, Sakura?-preguntó la rubia, Temari.

.

-Bueno, yo...-pensó un momento, no tenía nada que hacer y necesitaba distraerse, además sería bueno para acercarse más y fortalecer la amistad con las chicas.

.

-Va-vamos... Sakura-chan, será di-vertido-dijo tímidamente Hinata.

.

-De acuerdo, vamos-dijo sonriendo la pelirosa.

.

-¡Bien! Así me gusta-afirmó Tenten, las cuatros muchachas caminaron juntas por las calles hacia alguna heladería.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sakura se la pasó muy bien con las chicas, eran muy divertidas, tomaron un helado y platicaron sobre trivialidades un largo rato, necesitaban conocerse, su amistad con la pelirosa era reciente pero la relación entre ellas cada vez se fortalecía más, se llevaban muy bien.

.

-Bueno, chicas, llegó la hora de las confesiones-dijo la castaña-¿Qué chico les gusta?

.

-Oye, eso no es justo-se quejó Temari-Tú no confesaras nada porque todas sabemos que te gusta Neji ¡Eres su novia!

.

-Naah, eso no importa, vamos confiecen... tú primero Temari, no seas cobarde-retó la castaña.

.

-Hum... Vale... Me gusta un chico que está en nuestra clase-comenzó a decir.

.

-¿Quién es? Dinos Temari-apuró Tenten.

.

-Es moreno-siguió describiendo la rubia.

.

-¿Ajá?

.

-Inteligente...

.

-¿Eh?

.

-Y un completo vago sin remedio...-agregó dejando caer la cabeza con decepción al estilo anime, una gran gotaza resbaló por las cabezas de Tenten, Hinata y Sakura.

.

-Es Shikamaru Nara ¿Cierto?-preguntó Hinata.

.

-¿Tan obvio es?-preguntó la rubia.

.

-Desde que dijiste vago sólo pude pensar en él-admitió la castaña, ella, Sakura y Hinata rieron. Temari se sonrojó.

.

-Pero no te preocupes, él es buen chico-opinó la ojierla.

.

-A ti Hinata ni siquiera es necesario preguntarte quien te gusta-sonrió divertida la rubia de coletas observando como la Hyuuga se enrojecía como tomate.

.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién le gusta a Hinata?-preguntó inocente la Haruno.

.

-Por Kami, Saku ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta como se pone cuando está cerca de Naruto?-dijo la castaña de moñitos, Hinata se puso más roja si cabe.

.

Y así continuó la conversación, dijeron un par de cosas de importancia, pero eso es algo que sabrán a su debido tiempo.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Al día siguiente…

.

.

.

Hora de descanso en la universidad, el alumnado repozaba después de arduas y aburridas horas de clase. Sakura estaba con sus amigos en la mesa de siempre, pero faltaba alguien... Sasuke. Esto le pareció extraño a la pelirosa, disimuladamente fue a buscarlo, no había rastros del Uchiha en las aulas ni en todo el edificio, decidió buscarlo en los jardines.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Nuestro guapo moreno estaba sentado en una banca, en una parte muy poco visitada en el jardín de la universidad, disfrutando del suave viento bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, tenía los audífonos puestos, escuchaba su música favorita relajándose con los ojos cerrados, había ido ahí para pensar, necesitaba estar solo, no quería ver a nadie y en efecto no había nadie allí, por lo menos no muy cerca de él.

.

Un par de ojos azules estaban posados sobre el pelinegro, su celular sonó, era una llamada perdida, esa era la señal, avanzó silenciosamente hacia el chico, llegó hasta él ojinegro y se sentó a horcadas sobre él, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta estaba siendo besado, abrió sus obres negros sorprendido.

.

-_"¡¿Ino?!"_-pensó el Uchiha impresionado por el atrevimiento de la Yamanaka, puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica para apartarla.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sólo le faltaba un lugar para buscar, pasó por el pasillo que se dirigía a una parte del jardín del edificio, alguien la vio pasar he hizo una llamada perdida.

.

Llegó al lugar que le faltaba por ver si él estaba ahí, lo que vio al llegar la dejó helada, sintió que el tiempo se detenía al igual que su corazón y su respiración, un gran dolor invadió su pecho y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, salió corriendo de ahí, no quería seguir viendo como Sasuke e Ino se besaban de esa manera.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

La apartó de él bruscamente…

.

-¿Qué rayos haces, estás loca?-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

.

-Ay, no seas orgulloso, Sasuke-kun, admite que te gustó tanto como a mi-dijo la rubia.

.

-Hmph, no digas estupideces. ¿Cuándo comprenderas que no me gustas, Ino? Quítate de encima-la quitó de sí y se fue notablemente molesto.

.

-Bien hecho, Ino-felicitó una voz a espaldas de la Yamanaka.

.

-Todo salió perfecto-afirmó la rubia.

.

-Si, mejor de lo que esperabamos-dijo la pelirroja-Hubieras visto como se puso la frentona cuando te vio con Sasuke-kun, salió llorando y corriendo como una idiota-ambas rieron.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Todo era cierto, ahora comprendía mejor, pero era tan doloroso, se supone que no debía ponerse así, igual Sasuke no era nada más que su amigo, pero no podía evitarlo, dolía mucho. Ahí estaba en el piso de su cuarto, las lágrimas surcaban su pálido rostro y sus cabellos rosas estaban desordenados, no paraba de llorar, la imagen de Sasuke con Ino no salía de su cabeza y los recuerdos la invadían.

.

**--oOo—Flash back de Sakura—oOo—**

**.**

-¿Sabes, frentuda?

.

-¿Qué pasa, cerdita?-preguntó Sakura, ambas estaban en el cuarto de la Haruno, Ino estaba tumbada en la cama y la pelirosa estaba en la silla de su computadora.

.

-Hay un chico que me gusta...

.

-¿A si?-suspiró cansinamente-Nunca cambias, Ino-puerca...

.

-No, esta vez es diferente, él realmente me encanta. Ya verás como un día será mi novio, lo juro-dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

.

-¿Cómo se llama, lo conosco?

.

-Es mi vecino y yo vivo lejos de tu casa así que dudo que lo hayas visto, además va a otra universidad, pero el próximo año se cambiará a la nuestra por lo que he averiguado.

.

-Vaya, como lo tienes controlado, puerca-gotita en la cabeza de Saku.

.

-Je, je, je... su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, estoy segura que yo le gusto también a él-dijo con una mirada soñadora y entrelazando las manos.

.

-Si, si, si, lo que digas cerdita...-hizo ademanes con una mano, restándole importancia al asunto-El nombre no me suena, no lo conosco.

.

-Lo sabía... pero cuando lo veas ¡Huy! Te desmayarás, es el chico más bello que existe, mi futuro esposo es un bombón andante-rió la Yamanaka.

.

-¡Ah! ¿Tu futuro esposo? Uf, pobre chico, ya siento pena por él-bromeó la pelirosa riendo, Ino le tiró un cojín.

.

**--oOo—Fin del flash back—oOo—**

**.**

Sonrió amargamente entre lágrimas, al final Ino había conseguido que Sasuke Uchiha fuera su novio, ahora entendía porque el pelinegro se desaparecía, seguro se iba a ver con ella, ¡Dios! Dolía tanto pensar en eso...

.

**--oOo—Flash back—oOo—**

**.**

-Sasuke Uchiha tiene novia-repitió la peliazul.

.

-Pero es que no puedo creerlo ¡Qué tragedia!-lloriqueó la pelinegra.

.

-Lo sé-admitió decepcionada.

.

-Y ¿Sabes quién es la chica?

.

-Es esa rubia... Ino Yamanaka-contestó la peliazul, Saku abrió los ojos de par en par.

.

-"_No... no... no puede ser cierto... ¡No!_-pensó destrosada la Haruno.

.

**--oOo—Fin del flash back—oOo—**

**.**

Maldición, al fin y al cabo esa conversación que había escuchado en el aseo de las chicas era verdad, se había negado hasta el cansancio creerlo, pero era la cruel realidad.

.

**--oOo—Flash back—oOo—**

**.**

-Si, casi todas las chicas de la universidad están locas por Sasuke... debo admitir que yo era una-confesó Temari.

.

-Aunque para la desgracia de todas ellas mi primo está fuera de su alcance, oficialmente-dijo la Hyuuga.

.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Hinata?-preguntó Tenten comiendo de su helado.

.

-Lo escuché... sin querer... hablando con mi otro primo, Neji... Sasuke le decía que le gusta mucho una chica- explicó la ojiperla.

.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué fuerteee!-dijo la rubia-Me pregunto quién será ¿No dijo algún nombre?-la peliazul negó con la cabeza-Bah, que mala suerte.

.

Sakura sintió una punzada en el corazón, Sasuke estaba enamorado. ¿De quién? Una vaga esperanza de ser la dueña del corazón del pelinegro seguía latente dentro de ella.

.

-Y tú, Saku ¿Qué chico te gusta?-preguntó Temari.

.

-¿A mi?... emm... etto... todavía ninguno, je, je, je-mintió la pelirosa, las chicas no insistieron, continuaron hablando de otras cosas.

.

**--oOo—Fin del flash back—oOo—**

**.**

Siguió llorando amargamente en la oscuridad de su cuarto, se sentía una completa estúpida, una ilusa de primera, ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que Sasuke se fijaría en ella? Eso era imposible, él sólo la podía considerar su amiga.

.

Amigos...

.

Que hiriente era ahora esa simple palabra para ella...

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capi...**

**Buuu... capi triste pero necesario u.u, malditas zorras de ino y karin ¬¬, jejejeje no contesté aun a las preguntas de: ****¿Qué le pasará a Sasuke?¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirle a Sakura?¿Adónde no quiere que sus amigos lo acompañen?¿Será algo muy malo, estará en problemas el Uchiha? XD... gomen, pero no me salían en este capi, además les dejo la intriga más tiempo! Muajajajajaja! Soy mala XD ¡¡Dejen muchos reviews onegai!! ¡Recuerden que NO es necesario tener una cuenta para dejarme uno!nOn**

**Plis lean mis otros fics! Ya subí el epílogo de ****"un drástico cambio"**** y ya casi tengo terminado un nuevo one-shot!! Solo me falta un poco más para terminarlo y subirlo a ****"mi pequeña colección de oneshots"**** el problemilla que tengo esq no sé aún que título ponerle al one-shot TwT**

**Talves en el próximo capi diga que le pasa a nuestro moreno sexy favorito XD o sea Sasuke aunque dudo que no me hayan entendido jajajajaja deben agradecer que no dejé en incognita el rumor sobre Sasuke, porque pensaba hacerlo, pero dije "noooo, no debo ser taaaan mala con los lectores, se estan portando muy bien nOn dejando muchos reviews XD" y por eso no lo hice... je... se salvaron!! XDDDDDD si, sé que me quieren dejar un review (XD) dejen muchos para que me apure con el siguiente capi! Porq encontrarse con muchos reviews da ganas de continuar, pero si encuentras pocos buuu te decepcionas u.u Solo den clic al botón "go" de más abajo n.n!!!**

**Se cuidan! Ja ne!!!**

**N**o**S L**e**E**m**O**s** E**n** E**l **S**i**G**u**I**e**N**t**E C**a**P**í**T**u**L**o**!!**

**Jeanny**

**)O.o(-Rioko001-)o.O(**


	8. ¡Te odio!

**Hola!! Gomen por tardar un poquitin jejeje pero estaba en examenes finales! TOT espero que disfruten el capi y me dejen muchos reviews!!!como podrán notar cambié el summary n.n**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar )**

**Summary:**** Rumores, siempre rumores ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que hablar de los demás? No, disfrutan arruinar la vida ajena con sus chismes. SasuSaku/AU**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE. MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES Ò.Ó!

* * *

  
**

**"****Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Cap Nº8: Te odio...

.

.

.

.

-¡Qué día más horrible, dattebayo!-chilló en el descanso con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos.

.

-Silencio, dobe. No es para tanto-dijo cansinamente el Uchiha, tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa y con su mano sostenía su mentón con actitud aburrida.

.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!-repitió incrédulo-¡Por Kami, teme, me impreciona tu tremenda facilidad para ingnorar lo que pasa a tu alrededor! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan apático?!-seguía chillando y exagerando los gestos.

.

-Hmph. Simplemente tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar ahora-dijo cerrando los ojos con indiferencia.

.

-¡Aaah! Pero claro ¡¿Cómo te va a importar si no te afectó en nada?! En cambio yo estoy muerto, dattebayo.

.

-¿Se puede saber porqué tanto escándalo, Naruto?-preguntó Temari alzando una ceja, ella y las chicas apenas acababan de llegar a la mesa, todas se sentaron. Sakura tuvo que sentarse en el último espacio libre... junto a Sasuke.

.

-Bien, como ustedes Temari, Hinata, Tenten y Sakura-chan no están en nuestra clase no saben de que hablo, así que les contaré, ¡Dattebayo!-el rubio comenzó con su relato...

.

**--oOo—Flash back de Naruto—oOo—**

**.**

Naruto pensaba o más bien soñaba despierto con su amado ramen mientras él y los demás alumnos de su salón esperaban al maestro de cálculo, Sasuke estaba distraído mirando por la ventana, Gaara y Neji estaban callados, serios como siempre. La puerta del aula se abrió, pronto divisaron al profesor y todos salieron de sus cavilaciones, mundo de ramen, plática o lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo.

.

-Bien, alumnos...-comenzó a decir el maestro-Les tengo una sorpresa-buscó algo en su maletín, todos lo miraron expectantes y algo desconfiados, él sacó algo y era...-¡Prueba sorpresa!

.

-¡¡Aaaaaah!!-grito desgarrador por parte de todos los estudiantes, claro a excepción de cierto Uchiha, Hyuuga y Sabaku que permanecieron inexpresivos como si nada pasara.

.

¿Naruto? Pues con sólo decir que su fantasía de ramen se convirtió en una terrorífica pesadilla basta, incluso el rubio juraría que entre todos los gritos de terror pudo escuchar una risa diabólica proviniente del maestro. Joder ¿A que los profesores están dementes? ¡¿Qué clase de lunático inventó eso de las pruebas sorpresa?! Este definitivamente era uno de los peores días de su corta vida.

.

**--oOo—Fin del flash back—oOo—**

**.**

-¡Y eso fue lo q pasó!-chilló el Uzumaki, gotita en la cabeza de las chicas.

.

-_"Usuratonkachi"_-Sasuke rodó los ojos.

.

-¿Sólo por eso gritabas como si se acabara el mundo?-dijo Tenten arqueando una ceja.

.

-¡¿Te parece poco?!-gritó el rubio con los ojos como platos. Varias presonas voltearon a verlo como si estubiera loco debido al escándalo que estaba protagonizando.

.

-Cállate, Naruto. Todos te están mirando-dijo el pelirrojo, el ojiazul miró a su alrededor, al notar todas las miradas sobre él una gotaza resbaló por su cabeza, se sentó en silencio avergonzado.

.

Un rato después sonó el timbre anunciando la próxima clase, Sakura se levantó para ir a su aula, pero el Uchiha la detuvo. La chica se tensó cuando él la tomó del brazó para detenerla, no le había hablado en todo el día pues lo sucedido el día anterior con Ino la hacía sentir muy mal, él tampoco le había dirigido la palabra, sólo un par de miradas. El chico soltó el agarre de su brazo.

.

-¿Qué s-sucede, Sasuke?-preguntó la pelirosa, evitaba verlo a los ojos.

.

-Sakura, necesito hablar contigo... ¿Tienes algo que hacer luego de clases?

.

-Etto... no, nada-respondió ella.

.

-Bien, a la salida te espero y vamos a comer a algún lado para conversar ¿Vale?

.

-Hai...

.

-Hasta entonces-dijo el pelinegro comenzando a alejarse.

.

-Si, nos vemos-contestó la Haruno, dio media vuelta para ir a su salón.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

A la hora de salida Sasuke esperaba a Sakura en el aparcamiento, la chica llegó al lugar y ambos subieron al auto del moreno y emprendieron la marcha. Llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida y se sentaron en una mesa apartada, ordenaron lo que querían.

.

-Y bien... ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo, Sasuke?-indagó débilmente la chica.

.

-Pues...-hizo una pequeña pausa-Yo... quería disculparme por mi actitud estos días, creo que te he ignorado demasiado, he estado bastante distraído y distanciado de todos... lo siento-dijo mirado a otro lado, no era de todos los días ver a un Uchiha pidiendo perdón.

.

-Me tenías preocupada por eso-admitió la ojiverde.

.

-Disculpame...

.

-No hay problema, Sasuke-dijo la chica-Bueno, si no es mucha intromisión de mi parte... quiero preguntarte algo...

.

-¿Hn?-emitió el moreno pidiendo que prosiguiera.

.

-¿Es verdad que...?-bajó la mirada y frunció los labios, le costaba preguntar eso, temía la respuesta. Elevó la mirada decidida, no podía dejar que él notara su tristeza-¿Es cierto que tú e Ino... son novios?

.

-¿Qué?-abrió los ojos por la sorpresa-¿Quién demonios dijo tal cosa?-cuestionó serio.

.

-Todas las chicas dicen eso... además... yo te vi con ella en el jardín y... se estaban besando-sentía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo y disimuló.

.

-¡Tsk! Claro que no es cierto-dijo con el ceño fruncido-Yo jamás saldría con ella, y el beso, ella fue quien me besó de repente-agregó molesto.

.

-Aah-emitió la pelirosa como si no importara, sin embargo por dentro no cabía en su gozo-¿Sólo de eso querías hablar, Sasuke?-preguntó cambiando de tema y sonriendo por primera vez en el día.

.

-.....-el Uchiha bajó la mirada, apretó los puños fuertemente bajo la mesa hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión, maldijó internamente-... Si-hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreir-¿Vamos a ver una película? Hay que aprovechar el día.

.

-¡Si!-asintió la ojiverde con una gran sonrisa.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sábado por la noche. Sasuke estaba tendido en su cama mirando el techo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, miró su celular por décima vez, lo tomó y marcó el número de Sakura, sólo debía presionar el botón de llamada y... cerró el móvil ¡Demonios! Se odiaba a sí mismo, era un cobarde, eso se repetía a cada minuto. No le había dicho nada a Sakura y hoy era su último día, pero no podía hacerlo, no quería, era un completo y estúpido cobarde. Pasó ambas manos por su rostro y comenzaron a darle vueltas los recuerdos por su cabeza.

.

**--oOo—Flash back—oOo—**

**.**

Sasuke llegó a casa luego de llevar a Sakura al hospital a ver a Kakashi, al entrar en la sala este se encontró con sus padres.

.

-Sasuke, que bien que llegas-dijo Mikoto.

.

-Hola, madre, padre-saludó el chico.

.

-¿Dónde estabas, hijo?-indagó Fugaku.

.

-Fui a ver a Kakashi al hospital para que atendiera a una amiga-explicó el pelinegro menor.

.

-¿A Kakashi?-dijo la señora Uchiha con un tic en la ceja-¿Intentó darte otro de esos "regalos"?

.

Sasuke ahogó una carcajada al recordar que cuando cumplió 15 años Kakashi le había regalado un Icha Icha Paradise, ese día Mikoto casi mata al peligris por intentar corromper la mente de su "pequeño e inocente bebé" Sasuke jamás olvidaría ese día, fue muy gracioso ver a la normalmente tranquila Mikoto perseguir por toda la casa a su pervertido hermano mientras él trataba de defenderse alegando que Sasuke debía saber esas cosas para prepararse para la vida.

.

-No mamá, no te preocupes-contestó conteniendo la risa, tenía una reputación que cuidar, Sasuke Uchiha no reía a cada rato y así tenía que ser.

.

-Bien, sólo queríamos decirte que tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar algo muy importante contigo e Itachi.

.

-¿Qué pasa?-interrogó Sasuke.

.

-Será mejor que hablemos mañana que Itachi vuelve del paseo con sus amigos en Kyoto, para conversar todos de una vez-dijo Fugaku, el Uchiha menor asintió y subió a su recamara.

.

Al día siguiente por la noche. Sasuke regresó a casa, acababa de ver a Sakura y estaba muy feliz, al fin sabían los resultados del examen de sangre de la pelirosa, era la mejor noticia que pudieron haberle dado. La familia Uchiha se reunió luego de la cena para la plática pendiente.

.

-¿Qué?-atinó a decir Itachi, anonadado.

.

-Que nos vamos a Hong kong-repitió Fugaku, él continuó explicando pero Sasuke ya no escuchaba nada, tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo y bien abiertos, empuñó las manos. No, esto no podía estar pasando, cuando creía que todo mejoraría le vienen con esto.

.

**--oOo—Fin del flash back—oOo—**

**.**

No podía creerlo, su vida se había ido a la misma mierda por esto, por esa razón se había comportado distante con todos al día siguiente ¿Porqué tenía que pasar eso justamente ahora? Ahora que parecía que no había nada que le impidiera estar con ella.

.

**--oOo—Flash back—oOo—**

**.**

-Bueno, ahora que Sakura descubrió que no está enferma ¿Le dirás lo que sientes? Nada te lo impide ahora ¿No?-dijo el ojiperla, ambos estaban en la cocina de la residencia Hyuuga preparando algo para merendar, al notar el silencio de Sasuke lo volteó a ver-¿Sucede algo, primo?

.

-Yo... ella me gusta, pero...-comenzó a decir el Uchiha.

.

-¿La quieres?

.

-Eso creo...

.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? A decir verdad has actuado muy raro estos días-tomó su soda y su sándwich al igual que el pelinegro y se fueron a la sala a ver una película que pasaban de la TV.

.

-Lo que pasa es que... mi familia y yo... nos mudaremos a Hong Kong-contestó el moreno con voz apagada.

.

-¿Qué?-abrió sus ojos perla de par en par-¿Porqué se van?

.

-Por el trabajo de mi padre.

.

-¿Cuándo?

.

-...Dentro de un mes, a mediados del año escolar-respondió el ojinegro.

.

-.......-

.

-Por eso... yo... no le diré a Sakura que me gusta... ¿Para qué hacerlo si no la volveré a ver? ¿Para qué si me voy dentro de poco? Si ella me correspondiera, al irme sólo la haría sentir triste. Por esa razón ella nunca sabrá lo que siento-explicó con la mirada baja.

.

-Lo lamento... Sasuke-dijo el castaño, el azabache sonrió tristemente.

.

**--oOo—Fin del flash back—oOo—**

**.**

Se sentía muy mal, no quería irse, no quería dejar su ciudad, su universidad, sus amigos, Sakura... especialmente no quería alejarse de ella.

.

-Sakura...-murmuró el pelinegro.

.

El sueño comenzó a vencerle, se quedó profundamente dormido de tanto pensar en eso.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Al día siguiente por la noche.

.

.

.

La fría lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Tokio, Sakura entró en su departamento empapada y con una expresión de tristeza, dolor y enojo en su rostro, las saladas lágrimas que brotaban de sus vacíos ojos se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su cara. Sollozó, con furia tiró todo lo que tenía cerca, libros, sillas y se dejó caer al suelo llorando con más fuerza y amargura. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué le hizo esto? Lo detestaba y a la vez lo amaba, aunque esto último lo negaba ahora.

.

-_"Te odio..."_-pensó la pelirosa-T-te odio... Te odio, Sasuke Uchiha-se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró en la soledad de su departamento hasta que no pudo más.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Nooooo!!! No me maten!!!! Veo la ira en sus ojos T.T no sean malas/os y dejenme reviews siiii?por lo menos respondí a sus preguntas no?**

**Inner: si no dejan muchisimos reviews esto se acaba aki y sakura se suicida ¬¬**

**Yo: O.o inner... estas loca!?**

**Inner: Se los advierto! Soy capaz de acerlo!!! Ò.Ó**

**Ahora les diré otra cosita n.n ya subí un nuevo one-shot a "mi pequeña colección de oneshots"!!! espero que lo lean! Se llama "You are my family" y es Sasusaku obviamente! XDDDDDDDD y esta algo largo nOn**

**Entren en mi metroflog y me dejan firmas! Ademas ahí ay algunos dibujos míos y ahí tal vez a veces les diré cuando podré actualizar, si será pronto, que voy a actualizar, cuando subiré nuevos fics, porque me tardé muxo en actualizar tal fic y esas cosas, solo kiten los espacios **

**www . metroflog . com / RIOKOUCHIHA**

**Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por todos sus reviews!!! Dejenme más ¬w¬ XD**

**Se cuidan! Ja ne!!!**

**N**o**S L**e**E**m**O**s** E**n** E**l **S**i**G**u**I**e**N**t**E C**a**P**í**T**u**L**o**!!**

**Jeanny**

**)O.o(-Rioko001-)o.O(**


	9. Una dolorosa despedida

**HOLA!!! Jeje se supone que actualisaría el lunes, pero por sucesos ajenos a mi voluntad no fue posible xD, que decir? No estuve en casa tooodo el domingo, dia que se suponía pasaría el capi para subirlo el lunes jojojojo, pero ni modo no se pudo, ademas no me dejaron usar la compu úwù, me pusieron a limpiar shannaroo!!! Ò.Ó bueno, ya dejando de contarles mis desgracias (xDD) vamos con el capi!!**

_**IMPORTANTE:**_** Este capi no es al día siguiente de que Sakura llegara a su apartamento llorando y "odiando" a Sasuke, sino que es el mismo día por la mañana, el capi cuenta lo sucedido antes de eso y porq Sakura dice odiar a nuestro sexy pelinegro ú.ù ¡¡Preparen sus pañuelos y/o klenex por que está tristeeee!! TTOTT supongo yo :P**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar )**

**Summary:**** Rumores, siempre rumores ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que hablar de los demás? No, disfrutan arruinar la vida ajena con sus chismes. SasuSaku/AU**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE. MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES Ò.Ó!**

* * *

**"Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?"**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

Cap Nº9: Una dolorosa despedida.

.

.

.

.

-Ototo... ototo... Oye Sasuke, despierta-apenas oía la voz de Itachi llamándole, Sasuke se removió bajo las sábanas y comenzó a despertarse poco a poco, miró a su hermano mayor-Hasta que al fin despiertas, dormiste demasiado. Prepárate... recuerda que nos debemos ir una hora antes al aeropuerto... a las 1 p.m.-sin más el moreno mayor salió de la habitación.

.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por la cara, se sentía muy cansado, miró el reloj de la mesita al lado se su cama y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡Las 11:32 a.m.! ¡¿Cuánto había dormido?! Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, tenía que ducharse y... ¡Demonios! ¡Se había quedado dormido y no había llamado a Sakura! Tomó su celular y marcó al móvil de la pelirosa.

.

-Vamos, Sakura... contesta-murmuró el pelinegro.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de la Haruno sonaba el celular de la pelirosa sobre la mesada de la cocina, nadie fue a contestarlo pues Sakura no estaba en casa y había olvidado su celular. El móvil sonó varias veces, muchas llamadas perdidas de Sasuke.

.

-Miau-el gatito Mao subió a la mesada, miró el celular de Sakura y éste comenzó a timbrar de nuevo, el gato se asustó y lo lanzó lejos... puré de celular a la Mao.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sasuke se rindió, al parecer Sakura no estaba en casa, pues también llamó al teléfono del apartamento y seguro había dejado su celular. Resignado se fue a dar una buena ducha y a prepararse para el dichoso viaje a Hong Kong.

.

Minutos más tarde el pelinegro salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra más pequeña secándose el cabello, se vistió con unos jeans azules y una camisa negra manga corta, se puso los zapatos, la colonia de siempre y se arregló un poco el cabello.

.

-¡El almuerzo está listo!-llamó Mikoto.

.

Sasuke suspiró, miró su habitación un momento, pensar que no volvería era muy triste y extraño, en el cuarto sólo estaban los muebles pues todo estaba empacado, la casa estaba en venta... no pensaban volver a Tokio nunca. Salió de la alcoba, si seguía ahí se pondría peor de lo que ya estaba, bajó a almorzar con el resto de su familia.

.

Luego de acabar el almuerzo subieron todo el equipaje a los autos. Los Hyuuga llegaron a despedirse de los Uchiha, igual vivían muy cerca, a unas pocas casas de distancia. Fugaku se acercó a sus hermanas Megumi Hyuuga, madre de Neji y Akira Hyuuga, madre de Hinata. Kakashi también llegó a despedirse de ellos, milagrosamente no llegó tarde por una vez en su vida.

.

-Sasuke ¿Hablaste con Sakura?-preguntó Neji en voz baja, el Uchiha simplemente negó con la cabeza.

.

-¡Mi sobrinito, Sasuke-chan!-dijo Kakashi abrazando o más bien ahogando al pobre pelinegro-¡Te extrañaré!

.

-¡Suéltalo, Kakashi ¡Lo ahogarás así!-chilló Mikoto tomando a su hermano por la camisa y sacudiéndolo, si no fuera una despedida todos los presentes hubieran reído ante esto. La pelinegra fue disminuyendo la fuerza con la que zarandeaba al peligris mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

.

Llegó el momento de decir adiós, Mikoto y las demás mujeres presentes derramaron algunas lágrimas al despedirse de sus familiares, los hombres se hicieron los fuertes pero también se sentían muy tristes. Los autos de los Uchiha se alejaron por las calles dirigiéndose al aeropuerto, Sasuke miró hacia atrás, despidiéndose de Tokio y sus conocidos.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sakura llegó a casa, había salido al súper mercado, dejó las compras en la mesada y se encontró con la sorpresita, su celular desbaratado en el suelo.

.

-¡Por Kami-sama, mi celular!-lo tomó-Está muerto...-murmuró con cascaditas en los ojos y un aura negra de tristeza.

.

-Miau...

.

-¿Fuiste tú, Mao?-dijo la pelirosa mirando acusadoramente al gatito.

.

-_"Mi celular ¡Era muy caro! ¡¡Haré Mao a la barbacoa, Shannaroo!!"_-chilló inner furiosa y con llamas en los ojos.

.

-Estás loca-murmuró Sakura.

.

La pelirosa recogió su pobre celular, lo revisó, definitivamente no tenía arreglo, fue a tirarlo al cesto de la basura con todo el pesar del mundo, tendría que comprar otro móvil un día de estos y no volver a dejarlo solo con Mao nunca más, luego le pediría a sus padres el nuevo celular. En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Sakura fue a la sala a responder la llamada.

.

-"_Nee... Tal vez es mi Sasuke-sexy-kun ¡Kyaa!"_-dijo inner.

.

-¿Aló?-contestó la ojiverde.

.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!-respondió la chillona voz de Naruto.

.

-Je... Hola Naruto... No grites tanto ¿Vale?

.

-Hai, lo siento Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio apenado. Ambos comenzaron a platicar unos minutos hasta que el Uzumaki dijo...-¿A ti tampoco te dejó a acompañarlo? Kuso, el teme es un...-Sakura lo interrumpió.

.

-¿Acompañarlo? ¿Adónde? ¿Hablas de Sasuke, no?-interrogó confundida.

.

-Si, hablo de Sasuke...-contestó el rubio.

.

-Pero ¿Acompañarlo adónde, Naruto?-preguntó sin enterarse de nada.

.

-Pues al aeropuerto ¿Dónde más?-dijo como si fuera obvio.

.

-¿A-al... aeropuer-to?-emitió la chica-¿De qué hablas? ¿Para qué va ahí? ¿Qué pasa?-comenzaba a preocuparse.

.

-¿Acaso no lo sabías?-Naruto se puso serio.

.

-No sé de que hablas ¡Dime!-pidió casi desesperada.

.

-Maldito teme, no le dijo nada-murmuró el ojiazul, ella apenas pudo oírlo-Sakura-chan... el teme... Sasuke y su familia se van de Japón, deben estar en el aeropuerto en este preciso momento.

.

-¿Q-Qué?-atinó a decir, sus ojos se humedecieron-¿Adónde? ¿P-por cuanto tiempo?-interrogó con la voz algo quebrada.

.

-A Hong Kong... Se van definitivamente, no volverán-contestó el rubio-¿Sakura-chan?... ¿Sakura-chan?... ¿Hola?-ella no contestaba.

.

-...-Sakura estaba en shock, el teléfono cayó de sus manos y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Salió corriendo de la casa y tomó un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, tal vez podía alcanzarlo antes que se fuera.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

En los altavoces del aeropuerto anunciaron el siguiente vuelo a Hong Kong…

.

.

.

-Ese es nuestro avión-dijo Fugaku-Vámonos-él, Mikoto, Sasuke e Itachi se levantaron de sus sillas y se dirigieron al túnel de embarque para abordar su vuelo.

.

-¡Sasuke!-llamó una voz femenina tras ellos, varias personas voltearon al igual que el aludido, era Sakura. El pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa de verla ahí.

.

-¿Pasa algo, hermanito?-preguntó en tono indiferente.

.

-... No, ya los alcanzo-contestó Sasuke, Itachi y sus padres entraron. Dio media vuelta en dirección a Sakura.

.

-Sasuke...

.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?-preguntó el moreno.

.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-preguntó la chica ignorando lo que él había dicho.

.

Sasuke la miró fijamente en silencio, odiaba verla así, llorando, no le gustaba ver a Sakura llorar, mucho menos las despedidas, por eso les había dicho a los chicos que no quería que lo acompañasen hoy, ahora ella estaba ahí sufriendo y haciéndolo sentir aún peor por ser el culpable y tener que irse igual. Tuvo una idea, no era buena, pero pensó que era lo mejor, se odiaría a sí mismo después de esto. Tomó aire disimuladamente y sonrió arrogante.

.

-¿Porqué habría de decírtelo?-dijo irónicamente.

.

-¿De qué ha-hablas? Se supone que somos... ¡Amigos!-dijo la Haruno.

.

-¿Eso crees?... ¿Porqué piensas que no te dije nada?

.

-.....

.

-Simple... no me importas.

.

_-"Basta"_-Sakura sollozó.

.

-Ilusa, alguien como tú jamás sería mi amiga...-cada palabra que emitía le dolía mucho, pero lo único que hacía era decir lo contrario a lo que sentía realmente y si que era muy difícil decir todo eso.

.

-De-tente-musitó débilmente, llorando, no podía creer lo que él decía, como le hablaba. No era el Sasuke que conocía.

.

-Hmph... Sólo eres una niña molesta y débil.

.

-¡Cállate!-dijo alzando la voz, le dijo una bofetada al Uchiha la cual él no se molestó en esquivar a pesar que poder hacerlo-¡Te odio, Sasuke!-chilló sin pensar, abrió los ojos. No hubiera querido decir aquello, pero antes de poder decir algo más él habló primero.

.

-...Y yo a ti-espetó secamente, esas palabras destruyeron a la ojijade, incontables lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

.

Él simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, se sentía el peor bastardo del mundo, que ella le dijera "te odio" le había dolido más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, sin embargo puso todo su esfuerzo en no voltear ni un segundo hacia ella, entregó el boleto de su vuelo y cuando supo que ella no podía mirarlo corrió hasta subir al avión. Con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendo el corazón en la garganta fue a sentarse a su lugar junto a Itachi al lado de la ventanilla y abrochó su cinturón.

.

-Nee... ¿Quién era esa chica, ototo?-preguntó en tono aburrido Itachi sin despegar la mirada del libro que leía, Sasuke tardó en responderle.

.

-... Nadie importante-mintió el menor perdiendo su oscurecida mirada por la ventanilla, el avión comenzó a moverse, Sasuke apretó fuertemente uno de los brazos de la silla con frustración. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

-Hn...-a Itachi no lo convenció esa respuesta, conocía perfectamente a su "estúpido hermano pequeño" y sabía que no era verdad lo que decía ahora, pero no preguntó nada más, igual no le importaba demasiado. Siguió leyendo su libro de quien sabe que, eso si, estén seguros que no era un Icha icha paradise.

.

El avión alzó el vuelo, Sasuke miró Tokio desde arriba, la gran ciudad se veía diminuta y lejana.

.

_-"Lo siento... Sakura... perdóname"-_pensó amargamente-_"Espero que seas feliz y... yo intentaré hacer lo mismo... lo intentaré."_

_._

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Llovía a mares, pero poco le importaba, seguía caminando como abstraída del mundo, como por puro instinto continuaba avanzando a paso lento hacia su apartamento. La fría lluvia azotaba su pequeño cuerpo, sin embargo ni siquiera lo sentía, ¿Por qué le había dicho todo eso? Sollozó ¿Acaso todo lo que habían vivido era mentira? ¿Porqué? Primero Ino y ahora Sasuke ¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo esto? Si acaso había hecho algo malo debió haber sido grave. Las palabras de Sasuke daban vueltas una y otra vez en su mente como miles de agujas clavándose en su pecho, dolía y mucho.

.

Su inner estaba totalmente ausente, seguro las palabras del Uchiha la habían afectado tanto que se había ido a ocultar a alguna parte por ahí para lamentarse en silencio.

.

Llegó a su apartamento, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, estaba completamente empapada ¡Pero le importaba una... Argh! Se podía apreciar una extraña mezcla de dolor, tristeza y enojo en su rostro, sus ojos se notaban rojos de tanto llorar, gimoteó y con furia tiró unos libros y sillas que tenía cerca, tratando sin mucho éxito aliviar su frustración, se dejó caer al suelo llorando con mayor fuerza y amargura.

.

-_"Te odio"-_pensó, dio un golpe al suelo-T-te odio... Te odio, Sasuke Uchiha-se hizo un ovillo y se llevó las manos a la cara, lloró en la soledad y oscuridad de su apartamento hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo...**

**Nooooo! No me maten onegai TOT... les pido que confien en mi, NO soy partidaria de los finales tristes ;P ya verán como arreglo toda esta situación jojojojo. Espero que les haya gustado el capi... que puedo decir? Me gusta el drama úwù, el romance, drama, angustia y el humor son mis géneros favoritos! Aunq para el humor pienso que no sirvo T.T no se que pensaran ustedes de eso, estan de acuerdo conmigo o piensan que se me da un poco la comedia?? (esto va principalmente para los que leyeron mi fic "un drástico cambio" que fue un intento de comedia xDD) ¡¡Dejenme muchos reviews onegai!! Disculpenme por no responder a toooodos sus reviews pero esten seguras/os (si es que ay chicos por aki xD) que los leo todos y los tomo muy en cuenta! Gracias a las que me dieron suerte pa los exámenes! Por eso saqué tan buenas calificaciones! XDDDDD arigatou! Las kiero mucho!! TOT Vencí a mi materia archi-enemiga "estadistica"!!!**

**Yo e inner: Te ganamos Shannaroooo!!!!! ºOº**

**Estadistica: Kusoooo **

**Ya saben dejenme muchos reviews, que un review ase feliz a la autora y una autora feliz escribe mejor!! XD Recuerden que no es necesario tener una cuenta aki para dejarme uno! Bueno me despido de ustedes esperando sus reviews! OMG XD me voy.... ****cantando!!!!! (XDDDD)**

**Rioko-chan: "****Tomorrow's taking me away from you like a jealous lover…"****(Cantando xD) Canta conmigo inner!! XD**

**Inner: amo esa canción shannaro!! **

**Yo e inner: "****Kiss me one last time before I go down this broken road I follow…"**

**Pasense a leer mi nuevo one-shot!! "Mi bello cuento de hadas" en "mi pequeña colección de oneshots" es sasusaku!!! (que más se podía esperar de mi?? XDDDDDD) No se olviden de visitar mi metroflog y firmar nee? Ahí podran ver algunos de mis dibujos, Solo no olviden kitar los espacios jejeje**

**www . metroflog . com /riokouchiha**

**Tambien me pueden agregar al msn! Los acepto a todos XD pa que chateemos un dia de estos va? ;D**

**rioko_jeanny hotmail . es**

**rioko_jeanny yahoo . com . mx**

**NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!**

**_)_O._o_(-_R_i_o_k_o_0_0_1-)_o_.O_(_**

**Para dejar un review den clic al botón "review this chapter/fanfic" de aki abajito nwn**

****

****

**v**


	10. Un reencuentro····

**Hola a tods! Como están? :3 espero que bn jijijiji no me odien tanto si? Ya veran que todo tiene solución, recuerden que ante todo esto es un SasuSaku xD Y pues... porqué no habia actualisado antes a pesar de estar de vacaciones ya? Simple... el echo que este de vacaciones no significa que la maldita inspiracion no me traicione ¬¬ estuve durante días tratando de escribir y no me salía nada mediamente decente, no podía poner la primer basura que me viniera a la cabeza no? ¬o¬ aki les dejo el capi n.n espero que lo disfruten y me dejen muchos reviews!**

**Inner: si no ay mas de 20 reviews no ay conti ¬¬, asta que vea mas de 20 reviews la subimos ò.ó**

**Yo: jejeje siiiii Ò.Ó te apoyo inner!! Muahahahahaha! **

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar )**

**Summary:**** Rumores, siempre rumores ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que hablar de los demás? No, disfrutan arruinar la vida ajena con sus chismes. SasuSaku/AU**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE. MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES Ò.Ó!

* * *

  
**

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Cap Nº10: Un reencuentro...

.

.

.

.

El sonido del timbre del teléfono resonó por la desolada casa, cierto moreno se encaminó perezosamente hacia el molesto aparato mientras pasaba una de sus níveas manos por su alocado cabello, sólo llevaba los pantalones del pijama, era sábado y el matrimonio Uchiha estaba en el trabajo. A pesar de ser tarde el pelinegro acababa de levantarse, aprovechando el fin de semana. Tomó el teléfono.

.

-Diga-contestó con voz cansina.

.

-¡Hola, Sasuke-chan!-respondió una voz masculina, el azabachado apartó un poco el teléfono de su oído por causa del chillido, puso cara de desagrado, sabía que el peligris lo hacía por molestarlo.

.

-Hola, Kakashi-dijo el Uchiha-¿Qué quieres?

.

-¿Están Mikoto y Fugaku? Ah, no... seguro están en el trabajo a esta hora, je.

.

-Exacto-afirmó en tono aburrido.

.

-¿Y Itachi?-preguntó el Hatake.

.

-Dormido... sin esperanzas que despierte pronto.

.

-Ah... Bueno, no importa. Luego hablaré con ellos-hizo una pausa.

.

-¿Eso era todo, Tío?-indagó el ojinegro.

.

-No, la verdad no-admitió-Quería hablar contigo...

.

-¿Sobre qué?-interrogó, como el teléfono era inalámbrico fue a sentarse al comedor.

.

-Para ti fue más difícil todo esto de la mudanza ¿Verdad?

.

-....-Sasuke frunció el ceño-¿Y qué con eso? ¿A qué quieres llegar?

.

-¿Te gustaría volver a Tokio?

.

-Kakashi... ¿Qué pretendes?-apuró el joven.

.

-Bueno, según lo que me han contado tu padre y Mikoto... no te adaptaste a la vida en Hong Kong, te la pasas más callado y distante de lo que eras antes.

.

-....-ellos tenían razón, él no era feliz ahí, creía que con el tiempo se acostumbraría al cambio, pero no fue así, mas bien cada día iba peor.

.

-Ellos están preocupados por ti... así que pensé que podrías venirte a vivir a mi casa-dijo como si nada, con su típica voz tranquila y despreocupada. Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, en estado de shock, luego sus facciones se crisparon con enojo.

.

-¡¿Porqué me dices esto ahora y no hace tres años?!-cuestionó, notablemente irritado, Kakashi continuó tranquilo, he incluso tomó su nuevo Icha icha paradise y comenzó a leer.

.

-Simplemente eras menor de edad aún y hubiera tenido que hacerme cargo de ti, lo cual hubiera resultado muy... problemático e incómodo para mí-justificó con indiferencia-Pero, ahora que eres mayorcito te puedes cuidar tú solito.

.

-¡Tenía 17 años!-reprochó el azabachado.

.

-Efectivamente... menor-dijo el peligris despreocupadamente, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de furia de su sobrino.

.

-Hmph-gruñó el moreno entrecerrando los ojos-_"Maldito Kakashi ¬¬"_

.

-Entonces... ¿Te vienes o no?-apremió el Hatake.

.

-....-pensó en su respuesta, volver a Tokio le emocionaba y desagradaba a la vez.

.

Le emocionaba volver a su ciudad, volver a ver a sus amigos, los echaba muchísimo de menos, aunque no lo admitiese abiertamente, habían mantenido el contacto llamándose de vez en cuando, además deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, por lo menos un instante, ver a Sakura. En cambio ése era el motivo por el cual la idea de regresar le desagradaba, según lo que Gaara y Neji le habían contado ella no quería verlo ni en pintura y no quería que se lo mencionasen siquiera, no le gustaría ver el "odio" que ella le profesaba... no estaba seguro de resistirlo. Luego de pensar unos segundos en todo esto llegó a una conclusión.

.

-Debo pensarlo-contestó el pelinegro casi en un suspiro.

.

-Bien, tómate tu tiempo... aún falta para el inicio del año escolar-dijo el peligris-Tengo que colgar ya.

.

-Vale... adiós Kakashi.

.

-Adiós... Saluda a todos de mi parte.

.

-Hai-asintió el Uchiha para luego escuchar el pitido de la llamada cortada.

.

Sasuke puso el teléfono en la mesa, cruzó los brazos sobre ésta y apoyó su mentón en ellos, pensando qué era lo que debía hacer, si era buena idea o no regresar a Tokio luego de casi 3 años viviendo en Hong Kong.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

La joven pelirrosa acomodó sus pertenencias en su nuevo casillero, dentro de pocos minutos sonaría la campana para dar comienzo a la primera hora de clases de este nuevo curso.

.

Se miró en su pequeño espejo, sus ojos jade habían perdido esa luz de alegría desde que "él" se había ido, guardó el espejo, no quería recordar al Uchiha, pero inevitablemente algo siempre la hacía recordarlo, cuando eso pasaba un sentimiento indescriptible llenaba su ser, se había auto convencido que era simple resentimiento por lo que le había hecho.

.

La repentina partida de Sasuke generó, como era de esperarse, una gran serie de rumores, algunos acertaron en que se había mudado, claro que desconocían su paradero, otros opinaban que había huido de su "novia" Ino, éste rumor no le causó ninguna gracia a la rubia, sin embargo la pelirrosa no pudo ocultar su diversión al escucharlo y admirar la cara de enojo de la Yamanaka, otros, específicamente las fangirls del Uchiha, corrieron la voz de que tal vez un caza talentos lo había visto y lo convertiría en un famoso actor o modelo, y otros, los más pesimistas y locos, regaron el rumor de que tal vez estaba muerto, ésos si que se pasaron con su historia.

.

La Haruno cerró su casillero levemente enojada consigo misma por estar pensando en Sasuke. La verdad es que la idea del azabachado había funcionado en cierto modo, si no le hubiera dicho todo aquello lo más probable es que Sakura se hubiera ahogado en lágrimas, llorando por algo que pudo pero no fue al final, ahora que supuestamente lo odiaba se había prometido a sí misma no volver a llorar por su culpa y seguir con su vida lo mejor que pudiese y en parte lo había conseguido.

.

Dispuesta a dirigirse a su salón de clases se giró sobre sus talones cuando escuchó una voz chillona a lo lejos.

.

-¡Sakura-chan!-llamó mientras corría hacia ella, la chica volteó y sonrió como saludo, el rubio llegó hasta ella-Buenos días, Sakura-chan-dijo sonriendo como siempre.

.

-Buenos días, Naruto-respondió la ojiverde.

.

El hiperactivo rubio se había convertido en algo parecido a un mejor amigo, era muy divertido, aunque a veces llegaba a ser muy molesto y la sacaba de quicio hasta el punto de pegarle unas buenas ostias en la cabezota, aún así le agradaba mucho y disfrutaba de su compañía, pero no tenía comparación con su amistad con cierto pelinegro, del cual no es necesario mencionar su nombre, pues sabemos perfectamente que se trata de Sasuke Uchiha, la pelirrosa frunció el entrecejo, ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en "él". Naruto la miró sin entender lo que pasaba.

.

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó el chico con los ojos achinados, la ojiverde salió de su trance y rió nerviosamente.

.

-No, nada, no te preocupes-mintió, el rubio sonrió, al parecer lo había convencido. En ese momento el timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases.

.

-Ya debemos irnos, dattebayo-dijo casi en un suspiro en ojiazul.

.

-Si-contestó simplemente.

.

-Te veo en el almuerzo junto con los demás-dijo sonriente.

.

-Hai, nos vemos-se despidió ella con una leve sonrisa, tomaron rumbos contrarios, ya que no estaban en la misma aula, pues no estudiaban la misma carrera.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

El resto del día transcurrió con la monótona normalidad de siempre. Fue a la mesa de la cafetería a reunirse con sus amigos. Casi nada había cambiado en estos tres años, era casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido desde su partida o avanzara más lento, una de las pocas diferencias es que Temari salía con Shikamaru desde la fiesta de fin de curso del año pasado. Aunque se negara a notarlo, la ausencia del Uchiha era muy notable, se extrañaban mucho las peleas entre él y el Uzumaki, su imponente y a la vez agradable presencia en el grupo, sus sarcasmos bien empleados para molestar principalmente al rubio, sus encantadoras sonrisas arrogantes, sus inescrutables ojos azabache, su profunda y a veces tan inexpresiva voz, y no sólo en el grupo de sus amigos, sino en la universidad entera, ya no es podían apreciar los chillidos de las fangirls molestándolo todos los días, pero su nombre no era mencionado en esa mesa, por lo menos no en presencia de Sakura.

.

Al término del descanso, la ojiverde se encaminó a su siguiente clase. Con respecto a su celular, sus padres le habían comprado uno nuevo, y claro que había aprendido la lección, nunca más lo dejó en casa con Mao, era un atentado a la integridad del indefenso aparato.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

El día seguía completamente normal en la vida de nuestra pelirrosa, hacía garabatos en su cuaderno mientras esperaba a que llegase el profesor, estaba muy distraída, de pronto escuchó los murmullos de dos chicas unas pocas sillas delante de ella, extrañamente le había parecido escuchar el nombre "Sasuke", entrecerró los ojos, seguro había sido su imaginación, el maestro entró al aula desviando la atención de Sakura de las chicas que cuchicheaban hacia él.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

A la hora de salida, Sakura caminó por los pasillos, miró a su alrededor y notó a varios grupos de personas cuchicheando, ¿Qué no se cansaban de cotillear?, frunció ligeramente el ceño y continuó avanzando, se encontró con todos sus amigos en el pasillo hablando, pero al ver que ella se acercaba se callaron.

.

-Hola-saludó la Haruno.

.

-Hola, Sakura-contestaron Temari, Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Hinata y Shikamaru.

.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan!-dijo el rubio con entusiasmo.

.

-¿Pasa algo?-interrogó la pelirrosa, recelosa.

.

-Nada...-aseguró el Hyuuga-¿Por qué la pregunta?

.

-Nada en especial-dijo la ojiverde, en ese momento pudo escuchar algunos chillidos y murmullos a su espalda, todos, exceptuándola a ella, voltearon a ver en esa dirección. Sakura observó sin entender como las miradas de sus amigos se llenaban de asombro, pero antes de voltear el ensordecedor grito de Naruto la interrumpió.

.

-¡¡Teme!!-chilló el Uzumaki, su rostro reflejaba una alegría indescriptible, al escuchar eso Sakura casi dejó de respirar, no podía ser lo que pensaba, ¡Era imposible ¿Verdad?! Vio como el cuerpo de Naruto se alejaba corriendo en esa dirección.

.

-Dobe-sonó esa inconfundible voz y el corazón de Sakura pareció detenerse y acelerar a la vez.

.

Sakura miró como los demás caminaban hacia ahí, ella dio media vuelta con todo el valor que pudo acumular en ese momento y sus ojos se dilataron de asombro, era _él_. Observó como el moreno se apartaba para evitar al rubio y su intento de... abrazarlo.

.

-¡Cabrón!-reprendió Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos.

.

-Hmph-sonrió arrogante.

.

-¿Vienes de visita?-indagó Gaara, el Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

.

Sakura seguía inmóvil, embobada mirándolo como si no se lo creyera, como si fuera un sueño que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, su corazón latía con gran fuerza, como si deseara salir de su pecho, frunció el ceño y se reprendió mentalmente por la sensación de felicidad y emoción que se agolpaba en su interior al verlo de nuevo, tan hermoso como lo recordaba. Con pasos decididos y evitando que se notase su nerviosismo avanzó hasta ellos.

.

-Pensé que vivirías en Hong Kong... Uchiha-dijo con voz gélida la pelirrosa, ignorando los chillidos y quejas de su inner con respecto a su actitud. La mirada de Sasuke se oscureció y su semblante endureció.

.

-Cambié de idea, Haruno-masculló con el mismo tono, los demás se quedaron en silencio ante tal escena. Sin decir más el pelinegro pasó de ella y caminó a la salida. Gaara y Neji cruzaron sus miradas. Mientras Sakura luchaba consigo misma por no romper a llorar o seguirlo.

.

-Te esperamos afuera... Naruto-murmuró el pelirrojo antes de irse con Neji tras el Uchiha, el rubio asintió levemente.

.

Definitivamente había sido un reencuentro... desastroso.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo...**

**Bueno... no tengo mucho que decir sólo que espero sus reviews n.n y que les advierto que asta que no vea más de 20 no actualisaré ¬¬ seee ahora amenazo yo muahahahahaha ejem ejem recuerden que no necesitan cuenta aki para dejarme uno, además ayuden a que mi sueñlo se aga realidad y este fic llege o por lo menos se aserque a los 500 reviews º---º agan mi sueño realidad plis!! TTOTT... eso si, NO dejen sus msn en los reviews porq igual no salen más bien ustedes agregenme a mi a sus msn si quieren chatear conmigo n.n siempre los acepto a todos xD no olviden kitar los espacios nwnU**

**rioko_jeanny  hotmail . es**

**rioko_jeanny  yahoo . com . mx**

**No se olviden de visitar mi metroflog y firmar nee? Ahí podran ver algunos de mis dibujos, Solo no olviden kitar los espacios jejeje**

**www . metroflog . com /riokouchiha**

**Tambien recuerden visitar y leer mis otros fanfics n.n "Aunque no te vea" (En proceso, 22 capítulos) "Un drástico cambio" (Completo, 10 capítulos y un epílogo) "Todo pasa por una razón" (Completo, 3 capítulos) y "Mi pequeña colección de oneshots"(En proceso, 4 oneshots) todos son SasuSaku obviamente xDDDDDD**

**Con respecto al capi 23 de "aunque no te vea" pues casi está listo, me a resultado un tanto complicado aser ese capi, pero ya le falta poco... tambien les advierto que ese fic ya está rozando el final... se me abia olvidado decirles jejejejeje tengo planeado hacer unos 25 capitulos y dependiendo del final veré si ago o no un epílogo**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME REVIEWS:**

**Lahh-milaaa; Dei-Luna; Mica-chan; carmen uchiha; 07sakurita-Chan.; Sadere; Haine; ale-kuun; gabriela28; gaby; ahominu; cynthia; karoru01; sasusaku95; sakura-ssn; sasuke9529; Uchiha Sakurahana; NatsuKI; saku-ann; Ivel; vicatoal; DarkRosetta; yureny; volovan; Namine1993; kariedu56; sabaku no lia; sam sasusaku; JeNnIfEr; DarkOtakuMdl; -vaalee95-; Nanfy; klara_N-KLAM; Yuko; sakura; Akai Karura; RociRadcliffe; DaneIi; kharenia; Crazy One - Dark Angel; Sakura Daidouji; ; Britney0793; Trinity17; setsuna17; mooniicka; PURPlE PrInNcEss; sakura93; asukasoad; Nancy; kaoruchan; SaSuKeRLZ; Uchiha aiko; karina; UchihaxGirL; SakuStar; towa; Jess; Sakuritica; SakuraUchiha7; maría; swett-littlegirl; Sol; lima; sakuriiita!; PuLgA; cereziitaa; BlessTheDevil; reyka; misora-Chan; sasumi-chan; mikaritax!!; blacklady-moon; nereida-chan; ; Kaon no Murakumo; priscila; nhiithaa-chan; daya!!!*; ayame-chan; LeD; LadySatanika; claudis; Elvs-pro-sasusaku; sakura3; io!!!!; Juuu; nena-uchiha22; Karmen; hikari haruno; Bongio; alichaSxS; mayra uchiha; kunoishi_95**

**NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!**

**_)_****O._o_****(-_R_****i_o_****k_o_****0_0_****1-)_o_****.O_(_**

**Para dejar un review den clic al botón "review this story/chapter" de aki abajito n.n**

**l**

**v**


	11. ¿El comienzo de una guerra?

**Ohayô, konnishiwa o kobanwa dependiendo de la hora en que estén leyendo esto n.n, bueno, gracias al gran poder de Kami-sama mi querida muza llegó pronto! Me llegó más o menos el.... jueves, creo, peroooo estaba castigada sin compu así que no pude subirlo sino asta hoy jajajaja, además el sábado fui a casa de una amiga por su cumpleaños xD en conclusión... sin tiempo pa pasar el capi jijiji. Sin más que decir por el momento, espero que disfruten el capi y me dejen muchos reviews n.n**

**Inner: ya saben las reglas ¬¬ sin no hay mas de 20 rr no hay capi!!**

**Jeanny: si ,si , si ¬¬u**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar )**

**Summary:**** Rumores, siempre rumores ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que hablar de los demás? No, disfrutan arruinar la vida ajena con sus chismes. SasuSaku/AU**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE. MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES Ò.Ó!**

* * *

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?"**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

Cap Nº11: ¿El comienzo de una guerra?

.

.

.

.

El pelinegro llegó a la residencia del Hatake, lugar en el que vivía ahora, el peligris estaba trabajando en el hospital. Sasuke sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta impacientemente, la cerró de un portazo y subió a su habitación, tiró su mochila al suelo con furia y se tumbó en la cama. Se sentía frustrado y más enojado consigo mismo que nunca.

.

-¡Maldición!-murmuró entre dientes-_"Bien hecho, Sasuke"_-se dijo con enorme sarcasmo-_"Soy un idiota... ¡Un completo idiota! Como siempre dejándome llevar por mis estúpidos impulsos, no debí contestarle así a ella ¡No debí! Pero nooo ¡Tenía que empeorarlo todo siendo tan borde! Estúpido, estúpido, ¡Estúpido!"_-se repetía sin cansancio.

.

Sasuke estaba realmente furioso por como le había contestado a Sakura, sabía que ella estaba enojada con él todavía y que no lo recibiría muy cálidamente, se había disque preparado para su mala reacción al verlo y pensaba que podría sobrellevarlo, pero cuando la vio hablarle de esa forma tan fría y resentida le dolió más de lo que había pensado y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y su enorme orgullo contestándole de la misma manera, pero cuanto se arrepentía por ello ¡Demasiado!.

.

-_"Felicidades Uchiha, heriste los sentimientos de Sakura... ¿Eso era lo que querías? ¡Pues lo conseguiste!... Soy un tonto"_-continuaba recriminándose mentalmente.

.

Luego de un rato logró tranquilizarse poco a poco, miraba al techo de su cuarto con expresión ausente mientras meditaba lo sucedido, tenía los brazos cruzados bajo la nuca. Comenzó a pensar en lo linda que seguía siendo la pelirrosa, todos los momentos divertidos que compartieron cuando eran amigos, ahora todo eso se veía tan lejano, casi irreal, recordó las sonrisas dulces que solía dedicarle, realmente hacían un enorme contraste con el gélido semblante que ella le había mostrado hoy, sonrió débil y nostálgicamente, extrañaba muchísimo todo eso de ella, su pequeña sonrisa fácilmente desapareció de sus finos labios poco a poco, dejó escapar un suspiro y ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, observando el azul celeste del cielo a través de su ventana su mirada se oscureció.

.

-Tal vez no debí regresar-dijo en un murmullo.

.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber vuelto a Tokio, pero... un momento, reaccionó, frunció ligeramente el ceño, él quería estar ahí y ¿Quién era esa chica para hacerlo cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente? Definitivamente no, nadie, ni siquiera ella, lo haría cambiar de opinión, había venido para quedarse aquí gustásele a quien le gustase, y si Sakura Haruno quería guerra ¿Quién era él para negarse? Pues guerra iba a tener, así es, ya vería quien se rendía primero, hay que ver lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser un Uchiha, además si tenía que disculparse lo haría, pero no sin dar pelea antes. Sonrió como siempre y cerró sus obres azabache que habían adquirido cierto brillo ante la simple idea de conseguir el perdón de la pelirrosa que le robaba el sueño.

.

-Estoy completamente loco-se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo todavía-A este paso necesitaré un buen psicólogo.

.

Se dio vuelta sobre la suave cama, quedando así bocabajo, cerró los ojos tratando de descansar un rato, había sido un día complicado.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Mientras tanto en otros lares, cierta pelirrosa caminaba de un lado a otro de su sala, se notaba algo irritada y nerviosa, el pequeño gatito blanco estaba sentado sobre una mesita observando como su dueña caminaba de allá para acá una y otra vez.

.

Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro con Sasuke y eso le molestaba, se supone que no debía pensar en él, pero nooo, ahí estaba como siempre malgastando su tiempo pensando en ese tonto, arrogante, altanero, pelo de gallina, sexy, hermoso, inteligente, encantador... un momento ¡Demonios!.

.

-¡Argh! ¿Porqué tiene que seguir siendo tan lindo como antes?-se preguntó la ojiverde tirándose en el mullido sofá.

.

-_"¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso, Sakura!? ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?"_-reprochó su inner.

.

-Tienes razón inner, ese baka no merece ni que lo mire-alegó la Haruno.

.

-_"¿Pero qué dices mujer? ¡No me refería a eso!"_

.

-¿A no? Entonces a qué...

.

-_"¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que sigue tan lindo como antes?! ¡¿Qué insulto es ese?!"-_Sakura alzó una ceja, inner continuó-_"Chaaa, por Kami ¡Si está mucho mejor ahora! ¡Jo! Sasuke-kun está tan ardiente que podría hornear galletas sobre él ¡¡Shannaro!!"_-sólo imaginen la expresión de la cara de inner, un poco más y se ahogará en su baba, a Sakura se le hinchó una vena en la cien y sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas.

.

-Ya decía yo que era rarísimo que hablaras con tanta madurez-se quejó la chica de cabellos rosa.

.

-_"Pero... ¿¡Cómo pudiste hablarle de esa manera!? ¿Estás loca? ¡Debiste tirarte sobre ese papacito y comértelo a besos hasta que no pudieras respirar!"_-los ojos de inner se llenaron de estrellitas y su expresión era de lo más soñadora.

.

-¡¿Quééé?!-chilló Sakura, su rostro casi parecía un tomate maduro por lo sonrojada que estaba-¡Tú estás totalmente chiflada! Jamás haría algo así...-se ruborizó más si cabe ante la idea de comerse a besos al guapo moreno.

.

-_"Bah, pero que aguafiestas eres, Sakurita... soy tu inner ¿Recuerdas? Yo más que nadie sé las ganas que tienes de..."_-comenzó a decir inner como si nada, pero se vio interrumpida por la pelirrosa.

.

-¡Aah, cállate! ¡Inner-baka pervertida!-chilló escandalizada la joven mientras su rostro pasaba por todos los tonos habidos y por haber de rojo.

.

-_"Uy... tampoco te pongas así, pero es la mera verdad, admítelo"_

_._

-No, n-no es verdad-negó rápidamente-¿Acaso olvidas lo que él nos hizo?-su rostro se tornó triste, inner se quedó sin palabras.

.

-_"No... pero..."_

.

-Nada de peros, inner... Sasuke fue muy cruel-mordió su labio inferior al sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos esmeralda.

.

-_"Oye"_-llamó inner-_"¿Recuerdas que prometimos no volver a llorar por él? Arriba ese ánimo"_-hizo una corta pausa, Sakura sonrió débilmente-_"Puede que sea el ser más condenadamente sexy sobre la faz de la Tierra y que lo adoro más que nada, pero hay que demostrarle a Sasuke-kun quienes somos"-_le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y sonrió.

.

-Tienes razón-concordó la pelirrosa mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba, secó una lágrima rebelde que escapó se sus ojos-Le demostraré lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser Sakura Haruno.

.

-_"Así se habla ¡Shannaro!"_

.

-Si... pero ¿Sabes una cosa?

.

_-"¿Qué?"_

.

-Lo idolatras... demasiado-opinó entrecerrando los ojos, inner rió pervertidamente.

.

-_"Naah... como si tú no pensaras lo mismo, Sakurita"_-expresó riendo aún.

.

-Yo no soy como tú... pervertida-negó la chica, entrecerrando aún más sus ojos mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas.

.

_-"Ya clarooo"_-dijo inner incrédulamente.

.

Sakura soltó un suspiro resignado y se levantó del sofá, caminó hacia la cocina mientras se preguntaba que había hecho para que Kami-sama la castigara con una inner tan... "especial" ¿Acaso las personas normales tenían una? Comenzaba a considerar seriamente un tratamiento psicológico. Preparó algo para cenar a la vez que pensaba en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente en la universidad, seguro sería otro día complicado, pero si Sasuke Uchiha quería guerra, pues guerra iba a tener, y, aunque lo negara, guardaba la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes, tal vez nunca tendrían una relación, pero se conformaba con estar a su lado por lo menos como amiga.

.

Hay que ver lo similares que podían llegar a ser éstos dos ¿No?.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Al día siguiente en la universidad…

.

-No puedo creer que Sasuke-kun haya regresado-comentó la rubia.

.

-Lo sé, es lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido-opinó la pelirroja.

.

-Si, es tan guapo.

.

-¿Notaste lo distanciado que está de la pelo de chicle?-ajustó sus gafas.

.

-¡Claro! Es como si algo hubiera sucedido entre ellos, seguro la frente de marquesina lo hizo enojar-rió la Yamanaka.

.

-Hablando de Sasukito, mira... ahí está-señaló la ojirroja sonriendo.

.

Sasuke sacaba algunos libros de su casillero, faltaba poco para el inicio de las clases, de pronto sintió como dos personas se abrazaban a sus brazos.

.

-Ohayô, Sasuke-kun-saludaron la pelirroja y la rubia sonriéndole, tratando de lucir seductoras, fracasando estrepitosamente en opinión de él.

.

-Hmph-"contestó" de mala gana el Uchiha mirándolas feo, pero al parecer no entendían o no querían entender que su presencia no era del agrado del chico-¿Podrían soltarme? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer-espetó secamente.

.

-¿Qué podría ser más importante que poder estar con nosotras, Sasuke-kun?-preguntó la rubia, el pelinegro abrió la boca para contestar, pero se detuvo, no quería ser grosero hoy, no tenía ánimos ni para eso.

.

-Me reservo la respuesta-contestó simplemente soltándose sin delicadeza del agarre de las dos chicas y luego marchándose del lugar.

.

-Que terco y orgulloso puede llegar a ser ¿Verdad?-opinó la pelirroja con las manos en la cintura y la Yamanaka asintió.

.

A lo lejos se encontraba la pelirrosa, no le había gustado para nada que ésas dos abrazaran a Sasuke, sin embargo le agradó que él se las quitase de encima, dejó de prestar atención a eso y se encaminó a su aula.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

A la hora del descanso Sakura se dirigió a la cafetería junto con Hinata para encontrarse con sus amigos, al llegar al lugar la pelirrosa casi tiene un ataque cardio-respiratorio al ver que Sasuke estaba ahí, fresco como una lechuga, como si nada pasara, con los auriculares puestos escuchando música, sentado al lado de Neji, Hinata se sentó al otro lado del pelinegro, Naruto con su típica sonrisa le señaló a la ojiverde una silla a su lado que, para desgracia de Saku, quedaba frente al Sasuke, ella se quedó paralizada, miró a Sasuke, escuchaba su música con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo su mentón con una mano, acaso estaba... ¿Ignorándola? La Haruno frunció el entrecejo.

.

-_"Con que así quieres jugar, Sasuke-kun... muy bien"_-se sentó al lado del rubio e hizo como si el pelinegro no estaba ahí, claro que era difícil.

.

Naruto comenzó a hablar animadamente con la pelirrosa, el Uchiha abrió los ojos y notó que ella estaba justo frente a él y sintió como si su corazón quería salir por su garganta, la verdad no sabía a que hora había llegado pues prácticamente se estaba durmiendo, ya que no había logrado dormir nada bien la noche anterior, observó al rubio, estaba demasiado cerca de ella para su gusto, Sasuke apretó uno de sus puños bajo la mesa, o Sakura era tonta o ciega, ¿Acaso no se había percatado como el idiota de Naruto nadaba en baba cuando estaba con ella?, kuso, empezaba a enojarse, miró a su lado y notó a cierta personita incómoda también por la cercanía del rubio a Sakura. Sin decir nada, el pelinegro se levantó, Hinata lo miró.

.

-Sasuke... etto... ¿Adónde vas?-preguntó la ojiperla.

.

-Voy a comprar algo para comer-contestó en tono inexpresivo.

.

-Ah-emitió la peliazul-T-te acompaño, tengo hambre-se levantó de su silla y siguió a su primo, necesitaba salir de allí, era muy incómodo para ella.

.

Sasuke tomó aire disimuladamente mientras avanzaban en dirección a donde vendían la comida, tenía que controlarse. Sakura miró de reojo como la peliazul y el azabachado se alejaban de su mesa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 11**

**Wno, espero que les haya gustado, ya se acerca el momento jijiji creí que en este capi se reconciliarían pero no salió jejeje ¡Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden NO NECESITAN UNA CUENTA AKI para dejarme uno n.n** **ayuden a que mi sueño se aga realidad y este fic llege o por lo menos se aserque a los 500 reviews º---º agan mi sueño realidad plis!! TTOTT Y ya saben... si no hay más de 20 reviews no hay capi!! XDDDDDDD**

**El capi 24 de "aunque no te vea" ya lo tengo escrito en mi cuaderno... demo, me da flojera pasarlo ahoritaaaa asi que aver si lo subo mañana XD**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME REVIEWS:**

**Lahh-milaaa; Dei-Luna; Mica-chan; carmen uchiha; 07sakurita-Chan.; Sadere; Haine; ale-kuun; gabriela28; gaby; ahominu; cynthia; karoru01; sasusaku95; sakura-ssn; sasuke9529; Uchiha Sakurahana; NatsuKI; saku-ann; Ivel; vicatoal; DarkRosetta; yureny; volovan; Namine1993; kariedu56; sabaku no lia; sam sasusaku; JeNnIfEr; DarkOtakuMdl; -vaalee95-; Nanfy; klara_N-KLAM; Yuko; sakura; Akai Karura; RociRadcliffe; DaneIi; kharenia; Crazy One - Dark Angel; Sakura Daidouji(**gracias por todos tus rr! super kawai que te gusten todos mis fics!feliz navidad y año nuevo a ti tambien! Espero tu review en este capi n.n**) ; ; Britney0793; Trinity17; setsuna17; mooniicka; PURPlE PrInNcEss; sakura93; asukasoad; Nancy; kaoruchan; SaSuKeRLZ; Uchiha aiko; karina; UchihaxGirL; SakuStar; towa; Jess; Sakuritica; SakuraUchiha7; maría; swett-littlegirl; Sol; lima; sakuriiita!; PuLgA; cereziitaa; BlessTheDevil; reyka; misora-Chan; sasumi-chan; mikaritax!!; blacklady-moon; nereida-chan; ; Kaon no Murakumo; priscila; nhiithaa-chan; daya!!!*; ayame-chan; LeD; LadySatanika; claudis; Elvs-pro-sasusaku; sakura3; io!!!!; Juuu; nena-uchiha22; Karmen; hikari haruno; Bongio; alichaSxS; mayra uchiha; LunaSuk-chan; Laura7Sakura; dani(**espero que no te de el paro :S jijiji gracias por tu review! Espero otro en este capi xD**); Giuli-Uchiha93; Lili; Nanfy-Uchiha(**genial que te ayas echo una cuenta :D, gracias por el rr, claro que se reconciliaran! ;D... una noche desgarradora? O.O xDD espero tu rr en esta cap!**); eelyUchiha; YOO !!!; -o0Hana-Chan0o-; Genesis041095; akemi *¬*(**gracias por tu rr y por decir que mi fic es uno de los mejores que as leido T.T espero mas rr tuyos! XD**); love123; Tsunade-hime94**

**NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSERO AÑO NUEVO!!! Como mi regalo muchos reviews no? jajajaja**

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_

**Para dejar un review den clic al botón "review this story/chapter" de aki abajito n.n**

**l**

**v**


	12. Eres importante para mí

**Hola! Aki les dejo el capi, espero que les guste, me dejan muchos reviews oky? Ya saben, si no hay mas de 20 no hay conti muajajajajaja ejem jijiji estoy muy feliz con el apoyo que me brindan con este fic, como ven por eso no tardo demasiado en actualizarlo, normalmente una semanita jejeje, ahora si a leer!! XD**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar )**

**Summary:**** Rumores, siempre rumores ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que hablar de los demás? No, disfrutan arruinar la vida ajena con sus chismes. SasuSaku/AU**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE. MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES Ò.Ó!**

* * *

**"Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?"**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

Cap Nº12:_Eres importante para mí.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado algo más de una semana, todo seguía igual. Sasuke y Sakura no cruzaban palabra alguna, evitaban mirarse o encontrarse en el camino del otro, durante el almuerzo la chica hacía como si él no estuviera presente y él no hacía nada.

.

Era hora del descanso, el pelinegro estaba en el salón de clases aún, no había nadie más ahí, se encontraba con los brazos entrecruzados sobre su mesa y su rostro descansando sobre estos, sus ojos azabaches estaban cerrados. Estaba realmente agotado, de nuevo no había conseguido dormir bien.

.

Se quedó ahí, entre dormido y despierto, en ese lugar todo estaba en completo silencio, quería desconectarse del mundo, no pensar en nada por lo menos unos instantes, pero era algo casi imposible. No lograba dejar de pensar en Sakura, esta situación lo estaba volviendo loco, ya no lo soportaba y por esa razón no había ido al comedor hoy, no quería seguir sintiendo su indiferencia y ver como el idiota de Naruto nadaba en baba por ella, eso era algo que había notado desde hace mucho, precisamente el día en que llevó por primera vez a sus amigos a casa de la Haruno, recordaba perfectamente como el rubio la había saludado con mayor efusividad de la normal al tratar con alguien por primera vez, en ese entonces lo miró de soslayo y pudo notar cierto color rojizo en las mejillas del Uzumaki al ver a Sakura, aquella vez se auto convenció que había sido su imaginación, pero ahora podía ver que no estaba equivocado, a Naruto si le gustaba Sakura y ahora era mucho más obvio que antes, en verdad ella era demasiado despistada como para no darse cuenta de ello.

.

El moreno soltó un suspiro exasperado, abrió los ojos y miró su reloj, faltaba poco para su siguiente clase, deportes. Decidió levantarse de la silla y salir a caminar por los pasillos para cuando sonase el timbre dirigirse a su clase.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una banca en el jardín de la universidad, había decidido no ir al comedor hoy, no quería encontrarse con Sasuke, ignorarlo le dolía y su indiferencia hacia ella la lastimaba mucho, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Leía un libro tratando de olvidarse de todo, pero eso era misión imposible, cerró el libro resignada y miró el reloj de su celular, faltaban pocos minutos para la siguiente clase, química, hoy tendrían la clase en el laboratorio.

.

Poco después sonó el timbre, la pelirrosa se levantó y entró al edificio.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

-¡Vamos, teme! ¡Concéntrate!-chilló el rubio.

.

-Cállate, usuratonkachi-se quejó el moreno.

.

Estaban jugando fútbol en la cancha de la universidad, Sasuke era uno de los mejores jugadores, pero hoy estaba jugando bastante mal, se notaba demasiado distraído.

.

Gaara y Neji lo miraron, ellos sabían que estaba pensando en Sakura, pero nadie sabía que había sucedido entre ellos dos, sólo sabían que estaban peleados.

.

-Sasuke, pon la mente en el juego-dijo el entrenador, Asuma-sensei, el Uchiha simplemente asintió.

.

-¡¡Tú puedes, Sasuke-kun!!-chilló un grupo de fangirls en las gradas.

.

-Molestas-murmuró el azabachado entrecerrando sus ojos, se puso a jugar nuevamente, esta vez lo hizo un poco mejor.

.

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo, todos se detuvieron y miraron en dirección a la fuente del sonido, Gaara, Neji, Naruto y Sasuke se reunieron en la cancha.

.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó el Uchiha.

.

-No lo sé, pero sonó como una explosión o algo así, dattebayo.

.

-Miren-dijo el pelirrojo apuntando al frente, una nube de humo comenzaba a subir al cielo.

.

-¿Humo?-murmuró el rubio.

.

-Parece que viene de...... el laboratorio-opinó el Sabaku.

.

-¿El laboratorio?-musitó el ojiperla-¡Hinata y su clase están allí!

.

-¿Qué?-dijo Sasuke, alzando un poco la voz, sabiendo lo que eso implicaba, y era que...

.

-¡Entonces Sakura también!-exclamó el pelirrojo.

.

-¡Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!-chilló el Uzumaki.

.

Todos corrieron rápidamente hacia allá para ver lo que sucedía, tras ellos fueron el profesor y los demás alumnos que se encontraban en ese sitio.

.

-Kuso-musitó el pelinegro al llegar frente al edificio del laboratorio y ver como salían algunas llamas de fuego por las ventanas del segundo piso.

.

-¡Hinata!-se oyó la voz de Neji, volteó a verlo y miró en la misma dirección que el ojiperla, pudo vislumbrar a la peliazul salir corriendo por la puerta, tras ella venían otros estudiantes. Los cuatro chicos se apresuraron a llegar hasta ella.

.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata?-preguntaron a su prima el Hyuuga y el Uchiha.

.

-H-hai... N-Neji-niisan… Sasuke-niisan-contestó débilmente tosiendo de nuevo a causa del humo. De repente la chica comenzó a ver en todas direcciones, como buscando algo.

.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan?-preguntó el rubio.

.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura-chan!-empezó a llamar a gritos la peliazul buscando a su amiga-¡¡Sakura-chan sigue adentro!!

.

-¿¡¡Naniiii!!?-gritó a todo pulmón el ojiazul, todos miraron el fuego y después la puerta, continuaban saliendo unos pocos alumnos, pero no había señales de la pelirrosa.

.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó el Sabaku.

.

-Asuma-sensei ya llamó a los bomberos-informó Neji.

.

-¡Pero tardaran demasiado, dattebayo!

.

-Es peligroso, sólo podemos esperar que ella salga o que la ayuda venga-opinó el pelirrojo.

.

-_"Sakura... ¡maldición! Debo hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?"_-pensó el Uchiha apretando sus dientes y nudillos a causa de los nervios e impaciencia.

.

Sasuke miraba hacia la puerta con la esperanza de ver a Sakura salir por ella en cualquier momento, pero sólo vio salir unos pocos estudiantes más, entre ellos Karin, Ino había salido hace unos minutos, continuó viendo la dichosa puerta, nadie más aparecía, cada vez estaban más preocupados.

.

-¡¡Teme!!-gritó Naruto.

.

-¡Sasuke ¿Estás loco?!

.

-¡¡Sasuke-niisan!!

.

-¡Sasuke, regresa aquí!-dijo el Hyuuga viendo como su primo se adentraba corriendo al edificio.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Mientras tanto en el interior del edificio en llamas, Sasuke caminaba lo más rápido que podía evitando las flamas, sacó un pañuelo y se lo puso en la nariz pues comenzaba a toser y le ardían los ojos a causa del humo, no se veía a nadie ahí dentro, al parecer todos habían logrado salir a excepción de la Haruno.

.

-¡Sakura!-llamó lo más fuerte que pudo, empezó a toser nuevamente, de pronto escuchó una musiquita a lo lejos-_"Ese sonido... me parece haberlo escuchado antes"_-trató de recordarlo-_"Si mal no recuerdo es... ¡El celular de Sakura!"_-lo había escuchado sonar días atrás.

.

El azabachado siguió el sonido del teléfono celular hasta un aula mientras continuaba gritando el nombre de la chica sin obtener respuesta, entonces entró al salón del laboratorio del cual provenía el sonido y...

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

-Sasuke está completamente loco ¡No puedo creer que haya entrado ahí!-decía el ojiperla.

.

-El teme es tan teme ¡Podría morir, dattebayo!-dijo el rubio, preocupado.

.

-Espero que salgan pronto-dijo el chico de ojos aguamarina, preocupado por él y Sakura-El fuego se expandió muy rápido, tal vez fue una fuga de gas.

.

-¿Sakura no contesta aún, Hinata?-preguntó el castaño.

.

-N-no-desintió la ojiperla, algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-Se-guiré tratando-continuó llamando al móvil de la ojijade para saber donde estaba.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sasuke se adentró velozmente al salón en llamas.

.

-¡Sakura!-llegó hasta la chica que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, la zarandeó un poco, pero no reaccionaba, el celular continuaba sonando en su bolsillo, no tenía más tiempo, la tomó en brazos y salió presurosamente del aula, el fuego había crecido un poco. En ese momento un recuerdo ocupó sus pensamientos mientras trataba de salir de ahí.

.

**--oOo—Flash back de Sasuke—oOo—**

.

-¿Porqué no vas con Hinata, eh?

.

-Hmph, ¿Porqué tú no vas con Naruto?-contestó de manera inexpresiva.

.

-Él es sólo mi amigo-se defendió frunciendo el ceño.

.

-Pues ella es mi prima-dijo el Uchiha.

.

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz, no quiero saber nada... deja de molestarme.

.

-Hmph-emitió el moreno-No te preocupes, es la última vez que me cruzo en tu camino, igual no me necesitas ¿Verdad?-dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero por dentro se sentía peor que nunca, era un remolino de emociones.

.

-Exacto-afirmó la pelirrosa tomando sus libros y marchándose del lugar, él también se fue, pero en dirección contraria, lo que no sabía es que a ella le había dolido esto tanto como a él.

.

**--oOo—Fin del flash back—oOo—**

.

Sentía algo de rencor y tristeza por eso, pero cualquier resentimiento o enojo era superado con creces por el deseo de que ella estuviera bien, nunca se hubiera creído capaz de entrar allí, arriesgando su propia vida de esa manera para salvar a alguien más, pero ahí estaba, corriendo por los pasillos en medio de las llamas con un único pensamiento en su mente: salvar a Sakura. Ahora sabía lo importante que era para él esa chica.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Fuera del edificio todos se morían de los nervios, los bomberos acababan de llegar y estaban tratando de apagar el fuego.

.

Gaara, Naruto, Hinata y Neji miraban la puerta esperando y rezando porque sus amigos salieran de una buena vez, cuando creían que todo estaba perdido vieron como el Uchiha salía corriendo con Sakura en brazos.

.

-¡Sasuke!-llamaron los tres chicos y la peliazul.

.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está Sakura-chan, Sasuke?-preguntó el rubio, el azabachado tosió un poco.

.

-No lo sé, estaba inconsciente desde que la encontré-respondió luego de tomar algo de oxígeno.

.

Unos paramédicos llegaron hasta ellos, subieron a Sakura en una camilla, mientras otro revisó a Sasuke para saber como estaba, ya habían examinado a Hinata, el Uchiha y la Hyuuga estaban bien, pero debían llevar a Sakura al hospital al igual que otros alumnos que habían resultado con algunas quemaduras leves.

.

Subieron a la Haruno a la ambulancia, pero antes que se fueran el pelinegro les dijo que iría con ella, Sasuke subió y se fue al hospital junto con la ojiverde.

.

Los chicos miraron como la ambulancia se alejaba, el fuego casi se había consumido ya.

.

-No puedo creer que Sasuke haya sido capaz de entrar ahí-musitó Naruto-A de ser muy estúpido o demasiado valiente, dattebayo.

.

-O más bien ella le ha de importar mucho-murmuró el pelirrojo captando la atención del Uzumaki que lo miró expectante, pero el Sabaku no dijo nada más.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 12.**

**Wno, espero que les haya gustado el capi ¡Sasuke-sexy-kun al rescate! XDDDDDDD**

**Ya ven como es muy muuuuuy importante para él la vida de sakurita, ya que no ay mayor amor que el que es capaz de dar su vida por el otro n//n, como podran imaginarse muy pronto llega la reconciliación entre estos dos jojojojo a ver cuando dejan de ser tan despistados y se dan cuenta que se mueren el uno por el otro ¬¬Uu¡Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden NO NECESITAN UNA CUENTA AQUÍ para dejarme uno n.n ayuden a que mi sueño se aga realidad y este fic llege o por lo menos se aserque a los 500 reviews º---º plis!! TTOTT Y ya saben... si no hay más de 20 reviews no hay capi!! Muajajajajajaja soy mala! XDDDDDD**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME REVIEWS:**

**Lahh-milaaa****; ****Dei-Luna****; Mica-chan; carmen uchiha; ****07sakurita-Chan.****; ****Sadere****; Haine; ****ale-kuun****; ****gabriela28****; gaby; ahominu; cynthia; ****karoru01****; ****sasusaku95****; ****sakura-ssn****; ****sasuke9529****; Uchiha Sakurahana; NatsuKI; ****saku-ann****; ****Ivel****; ****vicatoal****; ****DarkRosetta****; ****yureny****; volovan; ****Namine1993****; ****kariedu56****; sabaku no lia; ****sam sasusaku**(jejeje hola sami, no me mandes a inner e innercita onegai T.T es terrorifico! XD, no te preocupes que ya ves que pongo la conti ¬¬u nos leemos amiga! cuidate!!) **; JeNnIfEr; ****DarkOtakuMdl****; ****-vaalee95-****; Nanfy; klara_N-KLAM; Yuko; sakura; ****Akai Karura****; ****RociRadcliffe**(buenisimo tenerte de vuelta, gracias por el rr! Seee kakashi es un flojo espero tu review en este capi, sayo!) **; ****DaneIi****; ****kharenia****; ****Crazy One - Dark Angel****; Sakura Daidouji **(hola, muchisimas gracias por todos tus rr! Claro que sasusaku es la mejor pareja! Espero tus rr mattane!!) **; ****; ****Britney0793****; ****Trinity17****; ****setsuna17****; ****mooniicka****; PURPlE PrInNcEss; sakura93; asukasoad; Nancy; kaoruchan; SaSuKeRLZ; Uchiha aiko; karina; ****UchihaxGirL****; ****SakuStar****; towa; Jess; ****Sakuritica****; ****SakuraUchiha7****; maría; ****swett-littlegirl****; Sol; lima; sakuriiita!; ****PuLgA****; cereziitaa; ****BlessTheDevil**(hola, gracias por los rr! Con que facilidad terminas odiando a todos o-o xDDDDD me encantan tus rr, espero que me dejes mas jijiji claro que qedaran juntos! De eso me encargo yo! Muajajaja cuidate!) **; reyka; misora-Chan; ****sasumi-chan****; mikaritax!!; blacklady-moon; nereida-chan; ****; ****Kaon no Murakumo****; priscila; ****nhiithaa-chan****; daya!!!*; ayame-chan; LeD; LadySatanika; claudis; ****Elvs-pro-sasusaku****; sakura3; io!!!!; Juuu; ****nena-uchiha22****; Karmen; hikari haruno; ****Bongio****; ****alichaSxS****; mayra uchiha; ****LunaSuk-chan****; Laura7Sakura; dani; ****Giuli-Uchiha93****; Lili; ****Nanfy-Uchiha**(gracias por los rr! See soy algo malvada u.u es culpa de mi inner!! Ò.ó jejeje cuidate! Espero tus reviews n.n) **; eelyUchiha; YOO !!!; ****-o0Hana-Chan0o-**(Gracias por ayudar a que mi sueño se aga realidad xD espero mas rr tuyos nee? Sayo!) **;** **Genesis041095****; akemi *¬* **(gracias por el rr! Seee el sasusaku es lo mejor! Jejeje si eres algo obsesiva... yo soy igual! XD sep, Karin es una puta! Ò.ó cuidate, espero tus reviews! Sayo!!) **; ****love123****; ****Tsunade-hime94**(hola! Gracias por los rr! Sep Sasuke es un orgulloso, pero demasiado sexy!! X.x lo del beso... ya veremos cuando se da xD cuidate!!!) **; ****doll_Sakura **(hola, gracias por los rr! Claro que sasukito es lindo º¬º y se muere de los celos! Eso me encanta jejeje espero tu review en este cap! Cuidate!) **; ****xxtinkixx****; ****目裸サミー ****Samy Merla **(hola, gracias por el rr!! Estoy feliz de que te guste tanto mi fic! :3 el que odie a Karin no significa que te odie a ti! XD mi msn lo encontraras mas abajito ;p cuidate! Espero mas rr tuyos!) **; ****Natty **(gracias por el review! Si, la intencion es lo que cuenta n.n espero que me dejes mas!! Cuidate!) **; ****lady ramen**(gracias por el rr!! Sep Sasuke es el ser maaaas sexy sobre la faz de la Tierra!! º¬º y sasu y saku se parecen... demasiado ¬¬u espero mas reviews tuyos! Cuidate!! Sayo) **; nadeshko-hime **(gracias por el rr y todo lo que me dijiste! Muxas gracias, estoy feliz que te guste mi fic! Espero tus rr!! Sayo!) **; ****dark-ryu-0****; ****The-Vampire-MCR**(gracias por el rr! Ojala que santa te aya traido lo que kerías xD cuidate! Espero tus reviews nee?) **; ****dayaarm**(hola, gracias por le rr! Espero que ayas pasado un muy feliz cumpleaños n.n espero tu rr en este capi oky? Sayo!) **; Galletitha-chan; ****yami!**

**Los agradecimientos no tienen ningun orden en especifico jejejeje si por alguna razon se me olvidó alguien disculpenme TuT, ¡espero sus reviews! Cuidense todas/os (si es que ay chicos por aquí xD) agradesco como no tiene idea todo el apoyo que me dan con el fic! Me dan muxos animos de seguir!**

**NO dejen sus msn en los reviews porq igual no salen más bien ustedes agregenme a mi a sus msn si quieren chatear conmigo n.n siempre los acepto a todos xD no olviden kitar los espacios nwnU**

**rioko_jeanny hotmail . es**

**rioko_jeanny yahoo . com . mx**

**No se olviden de visitar mi metroflog y firmar nee? Ahí podran ver algunos de mis dibujos, Solo no olviden kitar los espacios jejeje**

**www . metroflog . com /riokouchiha**

**NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!**

**QUE PASEN UN FELIZ Y PRÓSERO AÑO NUEVO!!! Como mi regalo muchos reviews no? jajajaja**

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_

**Para dejar un review den clic al botón "review this story/chapter" de aki abajito n.n (No es necesario tener una cuenta aquí pa dejer uno)**

**l**

**v**


	13. Esperando a que despiertes

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Gomen por tardar un poco, pero estaba bloqueada, no me salía nada al tratar de escribir y es una misión imposible escribir algo sin inspiración, además forzarse a escribir no da muy buenos resultados T-T y estoy enferma... creen que tengo ánimos de hacer algo? Ú.ù no me gusta el título de este capi....pero no se me ocurría nada más xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD así que ni modo! ¡¡¡espero que me dejen muchos reviews!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar )**

**Summary:**** Rumores, siempre rumores ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que hablar de los demás? No, disfrutan arruinar la vida ajena con sus chismes. SasuSaku/AU**

**NOTA: ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE. MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES Ò.Ó!**

* * *

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?"**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

Cap Nº13: Esperando a que despiertes

.

.

.

.

En una de las tantas habitaciones del Hospital se encontraba Sakura, aún estaba inconsciente, dormía en la camilla, a un lado de ella se encontraba Sasuke, habían pasado unas horas desde que estaba ahí con ella, no quería irse hasta que despertara.

.

El pelinegro miró a la chica detenidamente, se veía tranquila por lo menos, observó la mano de ella, algo dudoso se atrevió a tomarla, su piel era tan suave. Para su suerte ella continuó durmiendo.

.

Si tan sólo ella supiera la verdad, pero a él le era demasiado difícil decírselo, además ella no quería escucharlo y eso lo entristecía.

.

-Me lo merezco-musitó el moreno, bajando la mirada.

.

Sabía que se merecía su indiferencia y resentimiento por todo lo que le había dicho, pero le era demasiado difícil soportarlo y su estúpido orgullo no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Se puso a pensar en el incendio, era muy raro que ella hubiera estado inconsciente y que todos pudieran salir, ¿Será que le había pasado algo?, cuando estaba frente al edificio del laboratorio en llamas esperaba que ella saliera, sabía que podía hacerlo, sabía que ella era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero al ver que no aparecía y como el fuego iba creciendo sintió un mal presentimiento y sin pensarlo dos veces fue él mismo a buscarla. Hasta que había salido con ella entre sus brazos de ese infierno fue consciente de las consecuencias de ese acto, en ese momento no pudo controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, tenía _miedo, _pero nadie pareció notarlo, por lo que agradeció en su fuero interno, pudo haber resultado herido por entrar ahí o, aún peor, muerto, pero eso ya no importaba, por suerte todo había salido bien y Sakura estaba a salvo, los doctores le habían dicho que no corría ningún peligro, al oír eso fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima y no pudo contener una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Ahora pensaba en otra cosa, ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si lo veía allí? Seguro no le agradaría para nada, cerró los ojos y su ceño se frunció ligeramente, preocupado.

.

-Como me gustaría que supieras la verdad, Sakura-dijo en voz baja el chico.

.

Soltó la mano de la pelirrosa con suavidad para no despertarla y la puso en su lugar, al costado del cuerpo de su dueña, miró la ventana que tenía frente a él con expresión ausente. Una sensación de vacío en su estómago le hizo recordar que no había comido nada además del desayuno, a regañadientes se puso de pie, pensando en ir a la cafetería del hospital y comprar alguna cosa para almorzar, pero algo húmedo en el suelo lo hizo resbalar y caer hacia delante, gracias a Kami pudo agarrarse firmemente de la camilla y no cayó sobre Sakura, aunque... abrió los ojos y notó lo cerca que estaba su rostro del de ella, sintió algo cálido en sus mejillas, oh no, no podía haberse sonrojado, pero para su desgracia así era, sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un encantador tono carmesí, adornando su rostro. Sabía que tenía que levantarse, pero su cuerpo parecía no responder, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, ella era la única que lograba causarle esas sensaciones. El rostro de Sakura se veía tan angelical, tan inocente y puro, sus labios rosados se encontraban entreabiertos, tentándolo, como si se encontrara sumergido en un trance empezó a acortar la distancia que los separaba, lentamente sus labios se iban acercando y sus ojos se cerraban, faltaba tan poco que ya casi podía sentir la respiración de Sakura sobre su piel, quería probar esos labios, lo deseaba, su cabeza le decía que estaba mal, que no debía hacerlo, pero su cuerpo le desobedecía, sólo un poco más y...

.

-Konnichiwa-dijo alegremente, abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

.

Sasuke reaccionó en segundos al escuchar esa voz, de un salto se apartó de Sakura como si quemara y se quedó de pie, se veía bastante tenso.

.

-K... Kakashi-dijo Sasuke, maldiciendo internamente por haber tartamudeado.

.

-Hum, ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? Te ves muy nervioso-opinó el Hatake, para suerte del Uchiha no había visto nada, pues cuando entró sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

.

-Si, estoy bien-contestó recuperando la compostura.

.

-Bueno, unas enfermeras me dijeron que estabas aquí, así que vine a ver que pasaba-dijo cambiando de tema-Oh, vaya-miró a la pelirrosa en la camilla y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en su sobrino-, pero si es tu amiga... Sakura ¿Verdad?

.

-Hai-respondió simplemente, el peligris notó que las ropas del Uchiha estaban algo sucias.

.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó poniéndose un poco serio.

.

-Hubo... un incendio en el edificio del laboratorio en la universidad-contestó el pelinegro, vió como el ojo visible de Kakashi se abría de la impresión.

.

-¿Tú estabas ahí dentro?-interrogó, Sasuke asintió.

.

-Pero no te preocupes, no fue nada grave-dijo el joven.

.

-Aún así te examinaré-dijo el peligris-Tu madre me mata si se entera que te pasó algo, ven conmigo-ordenó, además a él también le preocupaba su salud, no era broma cuando decía que era su sobrino favorito, le tenía mucho aprecio y confianza, sino nunca le habría permitido vivir en su casa, ni siquiera lo hubiese propuesto.

.

Sasuke suspiró cansinamente y siguió a su tío fuera de la habitación, antes de salir le echó una última mirada a la pelirrosa y cerró la puerta.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

-Bien, estás en perfectas condiciones-dijo el peligris, sonriendo despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

.

-Te dije que estaba bien-reprochó el moreno, estaba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio del Hatake, lo miraba de brazos cruzados y con mala cara.

.

-Hai, hai, hai-dijo restándole importancia-Mejor prevenir que curar, además sabes como es Mikoto cuando se trata de ti, si te pasa algo me asesina.

.

Sasuke sonrió distraídamente, podía recordar que su madre no quería dejarlo volver a Japón, pues no quería separarse de él. La extrañaba mucho.

.

-Ahora dime que pasó exactamente en la universidad-pidió el peligris.

.

-Estaba en clase de Deportes jugando fútbol y de pronto se escuchó una especie de explosión... fuimos a ver que pasaba y vimos el laboratorio incendiándose-contestó en tono inexpresivo.

.

-Ajá y ¿Cómo terminaste tú dentro de ese edificio?-interrogó seriamente, Sasuke miró a otro lado.

.

-Hmph... yo... entré a buscar a Sakura porque no salía de ahí-contestó.

.

-¿Te das cuenta que pudiste salir lastimado por eso?-dijo, reprendiéndolo, pero a la vez atónito.

.

-Si-admitió el azabachado sin enfrentar la mirada del Hatake, el peligris suspiró pesadamente.

.

-Bueno... por suerte no pasó nada malo-dijo sonriendo de nuevo-Se nota que quieres mucho a tu novia-agregó sonriendo pícaramente.

.

-¡Ella no es mi novia!-gritó el joven de inmediato, con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrojado.

.

-Aún-terminó el Hatake ampliando su sonrisa y divirtiéndose al ver como el sonrojo de su sobrino se intensificaba.

.

-¡Hmph!-gruñó el azabache, cruzado de brazos y apartando su rostro para tratar de ocultarlo, Kakashi rió ante las infantiles reacciones del moreno.

.

-No me engañas, se ve que ella te gusta-dijo el peligris.

.

-Kakashi-dijo con voz de advertencia.

.

-Será mejor que te apresures, con lo bonita que es ha de tener muchos pretendientes. Es que es una monada de chica-continuó, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias del Uchiha, el cual lo fulminó con la mirada-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes-hizo ademanes con las manos, moviéndolas frente a su cara mientras sonreía algo nervioso por la mirada asesina de Sasuke, en ese momento se pudo escuchar un pequeño rugido proveniente del estómago del moreno, el cual se sonrojó de vergüenza-¿No has almorzado?-el chico negó con la cabeza-Ve a almorzar, Sasuke.

.

-Si, si, nos vemos Kakashi-dijo para luego salir del consultorio y dirigirse a la cafetería.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Escuchaba voces a lo lejos, pero no entendía bien que decían, se sentía levemente mareada y emitió un pequeño quejido al sentir un dolor agudo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, levantó su mano y tocó el lugar afectado, notó que su cabeza estaba vendada, abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas bajas, con ojos avellana, era muy bonita y tenía que ser doctora, a su lado había una enfermera bastante joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

.

-Vaya, al fin despertó-dijo la rubia sonriendo-Soy la Doctora Tsunade y ella es Yumi-señaló a la castaña. Sakura logró sentarse en la cama.

.

-Hola-saludó la Haruno-Eh... ¿Qué hago aquí?

.

-Según lo que sé, hubo un incendio en tu universidad y quedaste atrapada-contestó Tsunade, varias imágenes del incendio llegaron a la mente de Sakura.

.

-Es cierto... pero ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-indagó la pelirrosa.

.

-Pues te trajeron en una ambulancia-dijo la rubia.

.

-Me dijeron que un chico entró al incendio a rescatarte-agregó la enfermera-, incluso vino y se quedó acompañándote por horas, creo que es sobrino del Doctor Kakashi Hatake-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

.

-_"Sasuke-kun"_-pensó atónita.

.

-Tienes muchísima suerte, además de ser tan guapo se ve que tu novio te quiere mucho-dijo la ojiazul.

.

-Él no es mi novio-dijo la pelirrosa con las mejillas rojas y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

.

-Ah, bueno-dijo sonriendo complacida y aliviada, Sakura frunció aún más el entrecejo al notarlo, seguro pensaba en Sasuke, además había dicho que le parecía guapo y no le gustaba que nadie mirara así al pelinegro, estaba celosa aunque lo negara.

.

-_"Pedófila"_-pensó Sakura mirando a la enfermera que, obviamente, era unos años mayor que Sasuke y ahora parecía soñar despierta. Imaginar que estaba pensando seguramente en él la hizo enojar más.

.

-Bueno...-comenzó a hablar Tsunade al notar lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente-, por suerte él te sacó de ahí, sino pudiste quemarte o peor... morir, pero como ves no te pasó nada, sólo inhalaste humo y tienes un golpe en la cabeza. Es un joven muy valiente, seguro le importas mucho como para arriesgarse así.

.

Sakura bajó la mirada, estaba totalmente ruborizada e impresionada por lo que escuchaba, algo en su interior saltó de alegría al saber que Sasuke la había salvado.

.

-Descansa un rato-dijo la doctora, ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación dejando sola a Sakura con sus cavilaciones.

.

La chica volvió a recostarse en la cama.

.

Un rato más tarde Sakura escuchó la puerta abrirse, así que se sentó para ver quien era, al verlo se quedó inmóvil, era Sasuke, el corazón de la Haruno aceleró, él se quedó de piedra al ver que estaba despierta.

.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos hasta que el pelinegro bajó la mirada.

.

-Yo... lamento molestarte-dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella le escuchara, dio media vuelta e hizo además de salir del cuarto al pensar que ella no quería que estuviera ahí.

.

Sakura seguía inmóvil, viendo como él volteaba para irse, su inner le gritó que lo detuviera y fue cuando logró reaccionar.

.

-¡Sasuke, espera!-lo llamó, ambos se impresionaron al notar que lo había llamado por su nombre y no 'Uchiha'

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 13!!!!**

**Bueno, sé lo que están pensando.... seguro me quieren matar 1) por interrumpir el beso que le iba a dar Sasuke a Sakura y 2) por cortarlo aquí . Si me quieren matar.... les pido que lo hagan rápido pa no sufrir demasiado T-T**

**Inner: espera un momento... si nos matan ¿Quién seguirá el fic? O.ó**

**Inner y yo: ¿Hummmm? *pensando***

**Bien, eso no importa, lo corto aquí porq, ademas de estar enferma y que me comienza a doler la mugre cabeza, tengo algo importante que hacer.... revisar la pag web de la uni y ver cuando estan las matriculas y muchas cosas más no quiero volver a clases!!!! TTOTT ya me dijeron que comienzan el 23 de febrero ù.ú. Por cierto, si es que les intereza, el 3 de febrero es mi cumpleaños!!! :3 ya cumpliré los 18!!! TTOTT nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡Me pongo muy muuuuy feliz al ver sus reviews y ver caritas nuevas en el transcurso de la historia! Gracias a todas por su apoyo!!!!!**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME REVIEWS:**

**Lahh-milaaa****; ****Dei-Luna****; Mica-chan; carmen uchiha; ****07sakurita-Chan.****; ****Sadere****; Haine; ****ale-kuun****; ****gabriela28****; gaby; ahominu; cynthia; ****karoru01****; ****sasusaku95****; ****sakura-ssn****; ****sasuke9529****; Uchiha Sakurahana; NatsuKI; ****saku-ann****; ****Ivel****; ****vicatoal****; ****DarkRosetta****; ****yureny****; volovan; ****Namine1993****; ****kariedu56****; sabaku no lia; ****sam sasusaku****; JeNnIfEr; ****DarkOtakuMdl****; ****-vaalee95-****; Nanfy; klara_N-KLAM; Yuko; sakura; ****Akai Karura****; ****RociRadcliffe****; ****DaneIi****; ****kharenia****; ****Crazy One - Dark Angel****; Sakura Daidouji; ****; ****Britney0793****; ****Trinity17****; ****setsuna17****; ****mooniicka****; PURPlE PrInNcEss; sakura93; asukasoad; Nancy; kaoruchan; SaSuKeRLZ; Uchiha aiko; karina; ****UchihaxGirL****; ****SakuStar****; towa; Jess; ****Sakuritica****; ****SakuraUchiha7****; maría; ****swett-littlegirl****; Sol; lima; sakuriiita!; ****PuLgA****; cereziitaa; ****BlessTheDevil** **; reyka; misora-Chan; ****sasumi-chan****; mikaritax!!; blacklady-moon; nereida-chan; ****; ****Kaon no Murakumo****; priscila; ****nhiithaa-chan****; daya!!!*; ayame-chan; LeD; LadySatanika; claudis; ****Elvs-pro-sasusaku****; sakura3; io!!!!; Juuu; ****nena-uchiha22****; Karmen; hikari haruno; ****Bongio****; ****alichaSxS****; mayra uchiha; ****LunaSuk-chan****; Laura7Sakura; dani; ****Giuli-Uchiha93****; Lili; ****Nanfy-Uchiha****; eelyUchiha; YOO !!!; ****-o0Hana-Chan0o-****;** **Genesis041095****; akemi *¬*; ****love123****; ****Tsunade-hime94****; ****doll_Sakura; ****xxtinkixx****; ****目裸サミー ****Samy Merla **(genial que te ayas echo una cuenta! Gracias por el rr! Espero que me dejes mas xD cuidate!)**; ****Natty; ****lady ramen**(jooo yo tambien daria un brazo por ser rescatada por Sasuke-sexy-kun!! Gracias por el rr!!)**; nadeshko-hime **(Gracias por el rr, seep le pongo mas suspenso al suspenso! XD soy mala espero mas rr tuyos! Cuidate!) **; ****dark-ryu-0****; ****The-Vampire-MCR****; ****dayaarm****; Galletitha-chan; ****yami!; ****GxAxBxY****; ****NEHEZ-UCHIHA****; ****-vaalee95-****; i love sasusakuu; Nidehi** (gracias por tu rr, que lindo que creas que mi fic es el mejor que ayas leido! º.º espero tu rr en este capi xD cuidate! Y... no me molesta que me llames rioko-sama x//D) **; Melanie-chan; ****nekiita****; Shnaty; kaoruchan; saku ^^; Dulce Uchiha **(hola, gracias por el rr! Me izo sentir muy bn!! Me alegro que notes mi mejoría en cuanto a mis fics, gracias por las felicitaciones T-T espero ver otro rr tuyo en este capi jejeje) **; Kirara; lili** (gracias por el rr! Y con respecto al lemon... claro que abrá! X///D mas adelantito por supuesto jojojo, espero mas rr tuyos! Cuidate) **; LILI**

**NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!**

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	14. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar )**

**Summary:**** Rumores, siempre rumores ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que hablar de los demás? No, disfrutan arruinar la vida ajena con sus chismes. SasuSaku/AU**

**NOTA:**** ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE. MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES Ò.Ó!

* * *

  
**

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Cap Nº14: Explicaciones

.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado que?!-chilló escandalizada Tenten.

.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿El laboratorio se incendió y Sakura quedó atrapada dentro?-repitió Temari, en shock.

.

-Eso si que es problemático-murmuró el Nara.

.

-¿Cómo está Sakura?-preguntó la castaña.

.

-Aún no lo sabemos, Sasuke fue con ella al hospital-contestó el pelirrojo.

.

-N...no se preocupen... ella debe estar bien-dijo Hinata con su suave tono de voz.

.

-Pero...-dijo Tenten de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que se había generado y captando la atención de los demás-¿No creen que es extraño que sólo ella se quedara ahí, además inconsciente?

.

Todos en la mesa del comedor de la universidad se quedaron sin palabras ante el comentario de la castaña, la cual los miraba seria y expectante.

.

-Tal vez simplemente se cayó, o no encontró la salida entre el humo-opinó Neji, restándole importancia al asunto.

.

-Puede ser-concordó Temari, aunque algo dudosa.

.

-Todavía me parece cuestionable-siguió la castaña-Lo que dice Neji es una posibilidad, pero yo pienso que Sakura hubiera podido salir.

.

-Pero no lo hizo, dattebayo-expresó el rubio.

.

-Bueno, dejemos de pensar en eso-dijo la Sabaku-Sakura nos contará cuando vuelva-agregó sonriente, los demás asintieron olvidando el tema.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

En una mesa al otro lado de la cafetería se encontraban una rubia de coleta y una pelirroja. La chica de gafas parecía enojada y hablaba hasta por los codos con el ceño fruncido.

.

-Ésa zorra pelo de chicle bien nos pudo hacer el favor de morirse asada-siseó la pelirroja, bufando exasperada-, y lo peor... ¡No puedo creer que Sasuke-kun entrara ahí para buscarla! Si le hubiera pasado algo a él por su culpa ¡La mato con mis propias manos!-seguía diciendo.

.

Continuó hablando y hablando hasta que se fijó en la Yamanaka, se quedó callada al ver que ésta parecía estar en otro mundo.

.

Ino tenía la mirada clavada en su plato, pero sus ojos se veían completamente ausentes, con el tenedor removía distraídamente la comida, no había probado ni un bocado. Karin elevó una de sus cejas al ver el estado de la rubia, seguro no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho, eso la hizo molestarse un poco.

.

-Hola, Tierra llamando a Ino-ironizó la pelirroja-¡Ino!

.

-¿Eh?-emitió la ojiazul, volteando a verla por fin.

.

-Vaya, hasta que reaccionaste-dijo frunciendo las cejas-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

.

-Yo...-bajó la mirada apenada-No, lo siento Karin-la ojirroja suspiró pesadamente.

.

-No importa-rodó los ojos-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

.

Ino frunció el entrecejo bajando la mirada a su plato nuevamente, apretó los puños con fuerza y el tenedor de plástico se quebró por la presión que ejercía su mano sobre él. Karin la miró extrañada por su reacción.

.

-¿Ino? ¿Qué te pa...?

.

-La odio-musitó interrumpiendo a la pelirroja, su flequillo rubio tapaba sus ojos-Detesto que siempre consiga lo mejor-agregó amargamente, pero a la vez con rencor, Karin comprendió a que se refería.

.

-Lo sé-dijo la chica de gafas-, pero no te preocupes, Sasuke Uchiha será la excepción. No será de ella... de eso nos encargaremos nosotras-sentenció seriamente.

.

La Yamanaka asintió levemente, pero sin levantar la mirada, sólo podía recordar el rostro preocupado de Sasuke y como entraba sin dudar al laboratorio en llamas sólo por salvar a Sakura, apretó los nudillos aún más fuerte, sintiendo como las uñas se clavaban en su piel.

.

-_"¿Tanto le importa ésa... frentona?"_-pensó enojada la ojiazul, sus hombros empezaron a temblar y unas lágrimas de furia rodaron por sus mejillas-_"No, no es justo ¡Yo lo vi primero, no ella! Él es mío, ¿Sasuke sería capaz de arriesgarse así por mí también?"_-se preguntó-_"Si, seguro que si"_-trató de auto convencerse.

.

-_"Ésa frentona cabeza de chicle no se quedará con Sasuke, él es mío, ¡Sólo mío!"_-sonrió con cierta maldad-_"Haré lo que sea con tal de tenerlo conmigo, no me importa nada, él será mío y..."_-miró a Ino de soslayo-_"...de nadie más."_-terminó mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

-¿Ya supieron lo del incendio en el laboratorio?-preguntó una chica peliazul.

.

-Claro, todos hablan de eso-contestó una peliverde.

.

-A mí me contaron que sólo una chica no logró salir-dijo otra chica de cabellos cafés atados en una coleta baja.

.

-Si, es cierto-corroboró la peliazul-Yo estaba ahí y lo vi todo.

.

-¿De verdad?-la chica asintió-¡Cuéntanos! ¡Cuéntanos!

.

-A que no adivinan quién entró a sacarla-dijo en tono misterioso.

.

-¿Quién? ¡¿Quién?!-apuraron las demás, con sumo interés.

.

-Sasuke Uchiha

.

-¿¡¡¡Naniiiiii!!!?-chillaron la peliverde y la castaña-¡¿Sasuke-kun hizo eso?!-preguntaron incrédulas, celosas por la chica a la que salvó y a la vez molestas por que pudo salir herido por su culpa.

.

-Seguro lo obligaron a hacerlo-dijo con indiferencia una pelinegra, hablando por primera vez y llamando la atención de las otras-¿Quién era la chica?-preguntó a la peliazul.

.

-No sé su nombre, pero es aquella pelirrosa... ya saben, la que todos decían que tenía Sida.

.

-¿Ven? No creo que Sasuke Uchiha se arriesgara así por una chica como ésa cabeza de fresa sin gracia-dijo con altanería y burla, acomodando un mechón de su cabello.

.

-Si, tienes razón, Akira-dijo la peliverde y todas rieron.

.

La mesa de Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto y Hinata estaba al lado a la de ésas chicas, Tenten las miró con puro odio, ya que había logrado escuchar la conversación pues hablaban en voz alta sin importarles quien las escuchara.

.

-¿Qué sucede, Tenten?-preguntó Naruto, él no había escuchado pues estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa.

.

-Que terrible es la gente en esta universidad, unas perras al chisme-dijo furiosa, en voz baja para que sólo sus amigos la escucharan.

.

-No les hagas caso, ésas idiotas no saben de lo que hablan-dijo Temari, también enojada.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital...

.

-Yo... lamento molestarte-dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella le escuchara, dio media vuelta e hizo ademán de salir del cuarto al pensar que ella no quería que estuviera ahí.

.

-¡Sasuke, espera!-lo llamó la pelirrosa, reaccionando al ver que se iba. Ambos se impresionaron al notar que lo había llamado por su nombre y no 'Uchiha'

.

-_"Ups, se me salió"_-dijo inner, haciéndose la inocente.

.

Sasuke cerró la puerta nuevamente, ya que la había entreabierto para salir, se quedó de espaldas unos segundos, sin voltear a ver a la Haruno, ya que no se atrevía a mirarla. El joven fue a sentarse a un sofá pequeño que estaba contra la pared al costado derecho de la puerta. Se sumieron en un profundo y tenso silencio, ambos tenían la mirada gacha y no se atrevían a enfrentar la mirada del otro.

.

_-"Diablos, di algo Sasuke"_-se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro sin mucho éxito.

.

-_"¿Qué pasó con toda la determinación de hace poco, eh? ¡Di algo Sakura, por Kami-sama! ¡¡Shannaro!!"_-chilló inner.

.

Sakura tragó saliva, sin elevar su rostro miró a Sasuke a través de su flequillo, estaba sentado frente a ella a unos pocos metros y su corazón aceleró sin saber que decirle.

.

Sasuke tampoco sabía que decirle, cerró los ojos un instante, lo que debía hacer era decirle toda la verdad... bueno, no toda, sólo que le había mentido en el aeropuerto, si, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, aunque pensarlo era muchísimo más fácil que decirlo y no sabía por donde empezar. Tomó aire para tratar de calmarse un poco, dispuesto a hablar, pero antes de emitir alguna palabra ella se adelantó.

.

-Gracias-musitó la pelirrosa.

.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el Uchiha hablando finalmente, no le había escuchado. Sakura elevó el rostro para encararlo.

.

-Gracias-repitió lo suficientemente alto como para que él le escuchara, Sasuke se quedó callado y algo impresionado por eso-Me dijeron que tú... me salvaste-agregó.

.

-Es verdad-comprobó el pelinegro. Sakura gritó de emoción en su fuero interno.

.

-Por eso te lo agradezco.

.

-... No fue nada-dijo el moreno. La habitación se sumergió en el mutismo otra vez.

.

-Creí que yo no te importaba-murmuró la ojiverde, el chico se tensó al oír eso.

.

**--oOo--Flash back de Sakura--oOo****—**

**.**

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-preguntó la pelirrosa. Vio como una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en los labios del Uchiha.

.

-¿Porqué habría de decírtelo?-dijo irónicamente.

.

-¿De qué ha-hablas? Se supone que somos... ¡Amigos!-le dijo, sintiéndose herida por sus sarcásticas palabras.

.

-¿Eso crees?... ¿Porqué piensas que no te dije nada?

.

-...-Sakura se quedó sin palabras al ver con cuanta ironía le hablaba, no lo comprendía.

.

-Simple... no me importas-esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la chica cruelmente, sintió una punzada en su pecho.

.

-_"Basta"_-rogó internamente, sin poder evitar que un sollozo escapara de sus labios.

.

-Ilusa, alguien como tú jamás sería mi amiga...

.

-De... tente-murmuró la pelirrosa con voz débil, lloraba sin poder creer lo que él le decía, la manera en que le hablaba no era propia del Sasuke que conocía.

.

-Hmph... Sólo eres una niña molesta y débil-siguió el moreno, esto último colmó la paciencia de Sakura.

.

-¡Cállate!-le gritó entre lágrimas y le dio una bofetada con suma facilidad, parecía que él no se había molestado en esquivarla-¡Te odio, Sasuke!-chilló sin pensar, abrió sus ojos jade desorbitadamente, no hubiera querido decir eso, pero antes de poder decir algo más él habló.

.

-...Y yo a ti-espetó secamente, esas simples palabras la destruyeron, sintió como si algo dentro de ella se quebrara en mil pedazos e incontables lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

.

**--oOo--Fin del flash back--oOo****—**

**.**

Sakura sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, recordar eso le daba un enorme deseo de llorar y la llenaba de tristeza.

.

-Mentí-dijo de repente Sasuke, ella lo miró sin entender-¿En verdad crees que si no me importaras habría entrado por ti al laboratorio?

.

-Yo...-la Haruno se quedó sin palabras, abrió sus ojos verdes en sobremanera-Entonces... ¿Soy importante para ti?-preguntó esperanzada, Sasuke apartó la mirada para ocultar su rostro.

.

-Por supuesto-contestó evitando que notara lo nervioso que estaba, los ojos de Sakura brillaron de manera especial.

.

-Pero... ¿Por qué no me dijiste de tu mudanza?-interrogó poniéndose triste de nuevo.

.

-No lo sé... traté de decírtelo, pero no pude-comenzó a explicar el pelinegro-La noche anterior al viaje me quedé dormido y no te avisé-dijo algo avergonzado-, por la mañana intenté llamarte, pero nunca contestaste.

.

-Salí de compras y cuando volví Mao había asesinado a mi celular-dijo la chica, atando cabos.

.

-Eso explica que no supieras de mis llamadas-murmuró el Uchiha.

.

-Lo que aún no entiendo es por qué me dijiste todo eso en el aeropuerto-él bajó la mirada.

.

-Pensé que era lo mejor para que te olvidaras de mí, que mi mudanza no te afectara y siguieras tu vida como si nada-explicó en voz baja.

.

-Eres un baka-le dijo la pelirrosa frunciendo el entrecejo, cruzada de brazos.

.

-Lo sé-aceptó el azabachado, sonriendo de manera extraña y con la mirada clavada en el suelo-Discúlpame.

.

-....-Sakura sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo-Ven aquí-le ordenó, él la miró elevando una de sus negras cejas y la chica le señaló la silla al lado de su camilla, Sasuke se acercó receloso y se sentó-Entonces...-empezó a decir la muchacha, le tendió la mano-¿Amigos?

.

El pelinegro miró la mano de la chica y la estrechó.

.

-Hmph, ¿Por qué no?-respondió afirmativamente, sonriendo como cuando se hicieron amigos por primera vez, sólo que ahora la sonrisa en sus labios era más notoria, demasiado hermosa para la salud mental de Sakura y inner se derritió, literalmente. El brillo que habían perdido volvió a los ojos de ambos jóvenes, la Haruno sonrió, sacó la lengua juguetonamente como niña chiquita y con un tenue rosa en las mejillas, se veía demasiado adorable e inocente.

.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió rompiendo la magia del momento, Sakura frunció el ceño al ver a la misma enfermera que andaba con la doctora Tsunade, la castaña los miró y puso mayor atención a las manos de ellos que seguían tomadas, al notar eso ellos se soltaron, claro que sin brusquedad.

.

-Lamento interrumpir-dijo con una sonrisa claramente fingida.

.

_-"Si claro"_-pensó la pelirrosa, enojada.

.

-_"Genial, primero Kakashi y ahora ésta enfermera"_-pensó el Uchiha, molesto por las interrupciones.

.

-Bueno, sólo venía a decirles que la señorita Haruno ya puede volver a su casa, Tsunade-sama le ha dado de alta-informó sonriendo.

.

Sakura estaba que casi echaba chispas de la rabia, la mujer sólo miraba a Sasuke como si sólo él estuviera presente en la habitación.

.

-_"De nuevo ésa tipa esta mirando a mi Sasuke-sexy-kun ¡La mato, shannaro!"_gritaba como posesa la inner de la pelirrosa.

.

-Gracias-dijo secamente Sakura, logrando que la enfermera la mirara, la ojiverde le sonrió fingidamente también-Sasuke-kun ¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa?-le preguntó al chico, sonriéndole sinceramente.

.

-Claro-respondió, aún nervioso al escuchar ese sufijo, ya que era la primera vez que le llamaba así. La enfermera salió sin decir nada más.

.

-_"¡Ja! ¡¡Victoria!! ¿Qué te pareció eso enfermera de quinta? ¡Él es mío, channn!"_-festejó inner.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 14!**

**Wno, supongo que este capi me quedó un poco más largo que el anterior no? Espero que les haya gustado! Y ya saben muchos reviews que sino no hay conti!!!!!! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Naah seguro querian beso en este capi, perooooo no! Eso lo tengo guardado para otro momento! No se desesperen que ya llegará… este fic quise hacerlo diferente a los otros que tengo, no quería que la trama fuera tan rápido, todo a su debido tiempo ¬¬, aunque tampoco crean que llegaremos al capitulo 20 y nada de nada ¡tampoco exageren! xDDDDDDDDDD todavía quiero un par de escenitas de celos y esas cosas muajajajaja pero no se preocupen, no tardará mucho ¬¬u**

**DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!!!!!! xD que me hacen muy feliz, ya saben!! :De y escribo con más ganas ;) **

**El maldito inicio de las clases en mi uni se acerca TuT hoy debo ir a matricularme TToTT ¡kiero más vacaciones!!**

**No se olviden de visitar mis otros fics, si es que no los an leido… agregé un nuevo songfic llamado "Run to you" a "Mi pequeña colección de oneshots" leanlo n.n**

**NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!**

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	15. Celos

**Ohayô!! :) jejeje gomen por la tardanza n.n* esq el capi no me salía espero que me comprendan, además tampoco fue mucho tiempo o si? o.o Quería subir este capi el pasado 3 de febrero por mi cumpleaños, pero no se pudo TuT Luego nos leemos al final de este capi así que por ahora disfruten el capitulo 15!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar )**

**Summary:**** Rumores, siempre rumores ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que hablar de los demás? No, disfrutan arruinar la vida ajena con sus chismes. SasuSaku/AU**

**NOTA:**** ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE. MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES Ò.Ó!**

* * *

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?"**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

Cap Nº15: Celos

.

.

.

.

Era un miércoles común y corriente, a la hora del almuerzo en la universidad nuestros personajes decidieron pasar el rato en los vastos jardines en lugar de ir a la cafetería. Se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías que ahí se hallaban mientras conversaban sobre cosas triviales hasta que el Uzumaki comenzó con el interrogatorio.

.

-Ya te lo dijimos, Naruto. Deja de preguntar lo mismo-se quejó Temari, poniendo los ojos en blanco-No lo sabemos.

.

-Pero, es que ya tardó mucho, dattebayo.

.

-Sabes muy bien que ella tiene unos días libres por lo del accidente-dijo el Hyuuga.

.

-Y no sabemos cuantos son, deja la preguntadera. Que problemático eres.

.

-Nosotros no estamos en la clase de Sakura y no podríamos saber si vino hoy o no, eso sólo puede decírtelo Hinata-manifestó Tenten.

.

-Y ella aún no ha venido-agregó Gaara con voz monótona.

.

-Ahí viene-avisó la rubia No Sabaku, todos voltearon para avistar a la Hyuuga a lo lejos, acercándose a ellos.

.

-Hola-saludó la peliazul sentándose en uno de los lugares vacíos de la mesa, los demás respondieron al saludo.

.

-Hinata ¿Sakura no vino hoy?-se adelantó a preguntar la castaña de moñitos.

.

-Bu-bueno... si, hoy vino a clases-contestó la ojiperla.

.

-¿De veras? ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?-indagó el rubio, invadiendo el espacio personal de la Hyuuga, la cual se puso terriblemente roja por su proximidad.

.

-Apártate, Naruto ¿No ves que la sofocas poniéndote tan cerca?-le dijo Temari, jalándolo hacia atrás.

.

-Je, je, je. Gomen, Hinata-chan-se disculpó el ojiazul, riendo tontamente y poniendo una mano tras su cabeza rubia.

.

-Y ¿Dónde está Sakura?-preguntó la rubia de cuatro coletas.

.

-Se quedó en el aula... me dijo que luego venía con nosotros-respondió la ojigris.

.

-Hum-emitió el Uzumaki cruzado de brazos y con los ojos achinados-Y a todas estas... ¿Dónde está el Teme?

.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que se fue a dejar unos libros a la biblioteca?-cuestionó Neji alzando una ceja.

.

-No tardará en venir-expresó el Nara.

.

Minutos después divisaron a la distancia al Uchiha, pero, para sorpresa de todos, no venía solo, ya que Sakura iba a su lado y se los veía tranquilos como años atrás.

.

-Por Kami, miren, vienen juntos-murmuró Temari sonriendo.

.

-¿De qué nos perdimos?-dijo la ojimarrón.

.

El moreno y la pelirrosa llegaron hasta la mesa, se sentaron uno al lado del otro y saludaron como si nada a sus amigos. Los más observadores pudieron percatarse de que parecían haber recobrado cierto brillo que habían perdido años atrás.

.

-_"Vaya, veo que todo volvió a ser como antes"_-pensó el Hyuuga, contento por eso.

.

_-"Parece que se llevan bien de nuevo"_-caviló Gaara.

.

-Que bueno tenerte de vuelta, Saku-dijo la rubia, la Haruno sonrió.

.

-También me alegro de verlos, ya los extrañaba-afirmó la ojijade.

.

Empezaron a charlar animadamente como siempre solían hacerlo, poniendo al día a Sakura sobre todo lo que había pasado en la universidad durante su ausencia hasta que Tenten no pudo contener más su curiosidad e interrumpió la platica.

.

-Sakura, lo siento, pero ya no soporto más ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente el día del incendio?-interrogó la castaña.

.

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando la respuesta de la Haruno con expectación. Sakura tomó un poco de aire, Sasuke la observó por el rabillo del ojo, él había sido el primero en saberlo, se lo había contado al llevarla a su apartamento al salir del hospital. La pelirrosa comenzó con su relato.

.

**--oOo—Flash back de Sakura—oOo—**

.

Los alumnos de la clase de Sakura y Hinata estaban en una de las aulas en el segundo piso del laboratorio, todo iba bien en la clase de química cuando súbitamente una estruendosa llamarada de fuego se propagó en cuestión de segundos por el lugar, rompiendo las ventanas por la explosión causada por una simple fuga de gas. Todos empezaron a gritar alterados y salían de ahí lo más rápido que podían a través del humo y las crecientes flamas.

.

Entre empujones de los estudiantes que corrían tratando de escapar Sakura intentaba llegar a la puerta de salida, el humo comenzaba a entorpecer su respiración y su visión, aun así iba por buen camino, pero de un momento a otro sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente mientras iba perdiendo la consciencia poco a poco y las voces le parecían cada vez más lejanas.

.

**--oOo—Fin del flash back—oOo—**

.

-Y eso es lo único que sé, desperté en el hospital horas después-terminó Sakura, tocando instintivamente el lugar del golpe en su cabeza, podía recordar perfectamente lo doloroso que había sido.

.

-_"Esto me huele mal"_-pensó la ojimarrón-_"¿Será que alguien golpeó a Sakura? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Habrá sido a propósito o accidentalmente?"_

_._

Tenten no era la única que tenía sus dudas sobre el asunto, ya que esto era muy extraño.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Los días fueron transcurriendo sin mayores incidentes. Todos hablaban del baile que se realizaría en la universidad por la primavera y algunos ya habían invitado a sus parejas para asistir a dicho evento. Los universitarios siempre buscaban cualquier excusa para festejar. Era de mañana, los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar a la institución para el inicio de la tortura diaria: las clases. Sakura estaba en su casillero cuando divisó a Naruto corriendo hacia ella, haciendo aspavientos como saludo.

.

-Ohayô, Sakura-chan-le dijo efusivamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

-Ohayô, Naruto. Tienes demasiada energía para ser tan temprano-dijo refiriéndose a su hiperactividad, él rió tontamente.

.

-Oye ¿Has escuchado eso del baile de primavera?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

.

-Si, todos andan hablando de eso-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

.

-Si, y dime ¿Planeas ir?

.

-Mmm... pues, no estoy segura-contestó distraídamente, buscando algo en su casillero-¿Y tú?

.

-Bueno, yo... estaba pensando si... ¿Quieres ir conmigo, Sakura-chan?-la chica detuvo todo movimiento y se quedó prácticamente congelada.

.

**--oOo—Flash back de Sakura—oOo—**

.

-Pero no te preocupes, él es buen chico-opinó la ojiperla.

.

-A ti Hinata ni siquiera es necesario preguntarte quien te gusta-sonrió divertida la rubia de coletas, observando como la Hyuuga se enrojecía como tomate.

.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién le gusta a Hinata?-preguntó inocente la Haruno.

.

-Por Kami, Saku ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta como se pone cuando está cerca de Naruto?-dijo la castaña de moñitos, Hinata se puso más roja si cabe.

.

**--oOo—Fin del flash back—oOo—**

.

Instantáneamente se le había venido ese recuerdo a la cabeza, no podía aceptar la invitación del rubio si esto hacía sentir mal a su amiga, además, sinceramente, no deseaba ir con él al baile. Podía imaginarse la expresión de tristeza y desilusión en la carita de la peliazul, le rompería el corazón verla así, Hinata era una persona sumamente dulce y la quería mucho. Volteó a ver al rubio, el cual esperaba impaciente una respuesta, la joven sonrió como disculpa.

.

-Lo lamento, Naruto, pero no estoy segura de si podré ir al baile-se excusó la Haruno.

.

-Ah, bueno, será para la próxima vez-dijo sin poder ocultar su decepción.

.

-Hey, pero puedes ir con alguien más. Seguro que a Hinata le gustará ir contigo-opinó alegremente.

.

-¿De veras? Bueno, si tú lo dices...-dijo el Uzumaki, Sakura miró la hora en su celular.

.

-Pronto comenzará la primera hora de clase, será mejor empezar a caminar. Nos vemos en receso-se despidió la muchacha.

.

-Si, hasta entonces, Sakura-chan-contestó el ojiazul con su zorruna sonrisa.

.

La Haruno comenzó a avanzar hacia su salón, cuando casi llegaba a su destino un chico de lentes, alto y de cabellos extrañamente blancos se cruzó en su camino.

.

_-"¿Y quienes somos nosotras para considerar raro el color de su cabello? ¡El nuestro es rosa!"_-dijo inner.

.

-Hola, Sakura-san-saludó el peliblanco.

.

-Hola,... Kabuto-san-respondió recordando su nombre-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

.

-Eh, si. Yo quería preguntarte si... ¿Querrías ir al baile de primavera conmigo?-la joven abrió un poco los ojos de la impresión.

.

-Pues... yo...

.

-No te preocupes, luego me respondes en el receso-interrumpió el chico, se fue dejando sola a la pelirrosa.

.

-_"Vaya, no pensé que alguien más me invitaría... además nunca he hablado mucho que digamos con él"_-pensó la ojijade, le restó importancia al asunto y siguió su camino.

.

Horas más tarde, Sakura se encontraba en su silla esperando a que llegara el amestro que impartiría la siguiente materia cuando escuchó, sin querer, la plática de un pequeño grupo de chicas tras ella.

.

-Si, los chicos guapos son los primeros en ser "atrapados"-opinó una de ellas.

.

-Lógico, casi todos ya tienen pareja para el baile.

.

-Y yo que pensaba invitar a Sasuke Uchiha.

.

-Je, dudo mucho que ése bombón no tenga una pareja ya.

.

-Cierto, yo lo escuché decir que ya tiene pareja para el baile, así que olvídalo.

.

-¿Ven? Les dije que todos los chicos lindos ya tienen con quien ir-dijo la chica que habló primero.

.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Sasuke ya tenía con quien ir? Sonrió tristemente sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, de nuevo había tenido la estúpida esperanza de que él se fijara en ella como algo más que una simple amiga, se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan ilusa, él nunca se fijaría en una chica tan sosa como ella. Eso era lo que ella creía.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Hinata y Sakura caminaban por los pasillos para ir a su próxima clase, la peliazul le estaba contando entusiasmada que Naruto la había invitado al baile y de cómo casi se desmaya cuando se lo dijo, repentinamente la Haruno vio algo que llamó su atención a lo lejos y detuvo el paso.

.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?-preguntó la Hyuuga.

.

-Eh, nada... ¿Podrías adelantarte? Luego te alcanzo, tengo algo que hacer.

.

-Hai-asintió la ojigris y siguió andando rumbo al aula.

.

La pelirrosa avanzó un poco más y se ocultó en una esquina, efectivamente era Sasuke a quien veía, pero había algo más.

.

-_"¿Quién es ella?"_-se preguntó al ver a una muchacha hablando con él.

.

La joven era muy bonita, debía admitirlo, era más alta que Sakura, su cabello era de un brilloso castaño oscuro y le llegaba a la cintura, su piel era blanca, pero no tanto como la suya y tenía muy buena proporciones. A la ojiverde le pareció extraño que hablaran tan tranquilamente y tan cerca, pero lo que pasó a continuación la sorprendió aún más ¡Sasuke le había sonreído! Él no le sonreía a cualquiera, ni tampoco lo hacía muy a menudo, ella pronto le devolvió el gesto. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y sentía el corazón en la garganta ¿Acaso ésa joven era la pareja de Sasuke para el baile? La ojijade se fue de ahí antes de que alguien la viera, o peor: ser testigo que algo que no desearía presenciar.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos los amigos de Saku estaban reunidos en la habitual mesa de la cafetería, sólo faltaban Sakura, Naruto y Shikamaru. Hinata era prácticamente atacada por los interrogatorios de Temari y Tenten que querían saber cada mínimo detalle sobre la ida al baile de la peliazul y el rubio.

.

-Oye, Hinata-llamó el Uchiha.

.

-¿Si, Sasuke-niisan?-preguntó, agradeciendo en su fuero interno que él hubiese interrumpido el sofocante interrogatorio al que era sometida.

.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-indagó el pelinegro.

.

-Mm... supongo que... ha de estar buscando a... Kabuto-san-respondió la ojiperla.

.

-¿Quién es ése? ¿Para qué lo busca Sakura?-preguntó la rubia, curiosa.

.

-P-pues, ella me dijo que iba a darle una respuesta.

.

-¿Sobre qué?-cuestionó Tenten. Sasuke escuchaba atentamente.

.

-Es que... él la invitó al baile-contestó Hinata.

.

El Uchiha sintió que empezaba a hervirle la sangre en las venas de pronto ¿Sakura planeaba ir con ése al baile? Oh no, eso si que no ¡Ese tipo tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver antes de salir con ella! En ese momento llegaron Naruto y Shikamaru.

.

-Hola, Teme-saludó dándole una plamadita en el hombro.

.

-Naruto-contestó fríamente, el rubio pareció no notarlo y se sentó a su lado.

.

-Oi ¿Ya tienes con quien ir al baile?-le preguntó en voz baja, Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo-Bueno... si es que piensas ir, con lo amargado que eres lo dudo, dattebayo. Si planeas ir date prisa o no quedará nadie que quiera ir con un teme como tú je, je, je.

.

-¿Sabes? Hiciste muy bien al invitar a Hinata-le dijo con voz monótona, ignorando el último comentario del Uzumaki.

.

-¿Nani?-preguntó el ojiazul, queriendo saber a que se refería.

.

-Nada-le contestó-Ya regreso-agregó poniéndose de pie para luego salir de la cafetería.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

La joven pelirrosada andaba por los corredores de la universidad pausadamente, ya había buscado en los jardines, en la cafetería no estaba, así que debía encontrarse por ahí, aunque no había casi ningún estudiante en las instalaciones, de repente escuchó la inconfundible voz de Sasuke tras ella, se giró y lo vio aproximándose, tomó valor para enfrentarlo y no salir huyendo al recordar lo que había descubierto hace unas horas, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo extraño: él se veía molesto.

.

-Hola, Sasuke...-saludó evitando sonar nerviosa.

.

-¿Qué haces?-interrogó secamente.

.

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que pudo decir, algo impresionada por la sequedad de sus palabras ¿Ahora qué había hecho para molestarlo?

.

-¿Buscas a alguien?-inquirió el moreno, frunciendo el ceño involuntariamente.

.

-Etto... yo...

.

-A Kabuto, por ejemplo-cortó el Uchiha.

.

-¿C-cómo lo...?-comenzó a preguntar, atónita.

.

-Hinata lo dijo. ¿Irás al baile con Kabuto, Sakura?-cuestionó, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del chico de manera despectiva. La Haruno frunció profundamente el entrecejo, enojada.

.

-¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? ¿Y qué es esa manera de hablarme? Además lo que yo haga no es tu asunto ¿O si?-empezó a decir, soltando la furia que le causaba el estar celosa de la chica con la que hablaba Sasuke horas antes-De todas formas ¡¿Qué te importa con quién vaya al ba...?!

.

La chica de cabello rosa no consiguió terminar de formular su pregunta, abrió sus obres esmeralda desorbitadamente, tuvo que recordarse que si no respiraba moriría, y si no moría de un paro cardio-respiratorio ahí mismo a su corta edad como menos acabaría en coma, o desmayada si es que tenía mucha suerte, y es que las palabras habían muerto en su boca al ser callada súbitamente al sentir los cálidos labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos.

.

.

_Los celos pueden nublarnos las ideas con suma facilidad..._

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 15!!!!!!!**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! Por kami a la que le dará el paro es a mí!!!!!! Al fin lo que tanto esperabamos!!! BESO!!!!! Por Dios! Espero no haberlas decepecionado T^T y que les haya gustado el capi! Me dejan muuuuuuuuchos reviews! Porfis! Como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños no? Recuerden que NO necesitan estar registrados en para dejarme un review!**

**Por cierto... me temo que, con esto que acaba de suceder, la inner de saku a de estar clínicamente muerta!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Pasense por "Mi pequeña colección de oneshots" agregé la primera parte de un nuevo twoshot: "el esposo de mi hermana" sasusaku. También pasen por el PRÓLOGO de mi NUEVO FANFIC! Se llama "amándote en la oscuridad" y es un sasusaku obviamente! Ademas este nuevo fic UNICAMENTE ESTA DISPONIBLE AQUÍ EN MI ! es exclusivo para ustedes mis queridas lectoras!!! No lo publicaré en porq esa pag me tiene harta ¬¬* de echo no publicaré nada nuevo en esa web, de los 7 oneshots que tengo solo e publicado 4 en , el resto solo son para ustedes!!! Disfrutenlos!**

**Acuerdense de pasar por mi metro n.n www. metroflog. com /riokouchiha**

**NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!**

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	16. La noche del baile

**Capítulo dedicado a una de mis amigas: **tsunade-hime94

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar )**

**Summary:**** Rumores, siempre rumores ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que hablar de los demás? No, disfrutan arruinar la vida ajena con sus chismes. SasuSaku/AU**

**NOTA:**** ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE. MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES Ò.Ó!

* * *

  
**

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

  
**

Cap Nº16: La noche del baile.

.

.

.

.

Sakura todavía no lograba asimilar lo que sucedía en ese momento, si es que se había muerto lo más probable es que estaba en el paraíso, tuvo que recordarse como respirar, el contacto de los suaves labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos era millones de veces más exquisito de lo que había imaginado, sin embargo no consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y pronto el roce y el calor de los labios del pelinegro desapareció, sin darle tiempo de que su cerebro respondiese y corresponder al beso que por tanto tiempo había anhelado. Sasuke soltó el rostro de la pelirrosa y se apartó dando un paso atrás.

.

-Creo que no debí hacer eso, lo siento-murmuró tan bajo y rápido que casi no se entendió lo que decía.

.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar con pasos apresurados sin saber que más podía decirle a Sakura, besarla había sido muchísimo mejor de lo que pensaba, al sentir su cálido contacto una emoción hasta hoy desconocida para él se había agolpado en su pecho y su corazón latía como si acabara de correr una maratón, pero ahora se sentía mal, pensando que ella no había correspondido por que no le había agradado, porque él no le gustaba, porque no le había agradado, porque sólo quería ser su amiga, por que no deseaba besarlo tanto como él a ella y otra infinidad de porqués que rondaban la cabeza del joven Uchiha.

.

-_"Demonios, no debí hacerlo... acabo de arruinarlo todo. ¿Cómo podré verla a la cara ahora? Malditos impulsos"_-pensaba a la vez que seguía caminando rápidamente por los desiertos pasillos.

.

Mientras tanto Sakura continuaba de pie en el mismo sitio, no podía siquiera hablar, su corazón latía a una velocidad que parecía humanamente imposible, se tuvo que apoyar con un brazo en la pared al pensar que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad. El timbre resonó por todo el edificio, dando por terminado el tiempo del almuerzo y sacando parcialmente a la pelirrosa de su ensoñación, instintivamente llevó su mano libre a sus labios. No esperaba eso de Sasuke, la había tomado por sorpresa.

.

-¿Sigo viva? ¿Estoy soñando?-musitó para sí. Quién sabe, tal vez se había dormido en clases y no se había dado cuenta ¿No?

.

No...

.

Su imaginación era demasiado pobre para crear algo así.

.

Miró a su alrededor, los estudiantes comenzaban a movilizarse por los corredores con destino a su próxima clase, la cual sería la última del día para ellos, fue consciente de que ella debía hacer lo mismo. Respiró profundamente varias veces tratando de serenarse.

.

La Haruno no volvió a ver a Sasuke ese día, mañana era viernes y no habría clase, ya que habían dado el día libre para preparar todo para el baile que se realizaría el sábado. Al llegar a su apartamento se puso a pensar seriamente en lo ocurrido, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué haría cuando lo volviera a ver? No sabía como reaccionar, no estaba segura de poder verlo a la cara con ese corto pero maravilloso beso dando vueltas y vueltas en su mente, además se había dado cuenta de algo: quería más, _se moría_ por besarlo de nuevo, al parecer sus labios podían ser endemoniadamente adictivos. Aunque una duda no dejaba de rodar por su cabeza: ¿Por qué la había besado?

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Una joven de largos cabellos castaños se hallaba sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca central esperando pacientemente, sacó su cuaderno y repasó con la mirada lo que debía hacer, estaba concentrada en su lectura cuando una chica se acercó a ella y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa.

.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Si es la pelo de uva, mira que coincidencia-dijo despectivamente, hablando de los finos mechones púrpuras en su cabello.

.

La chica de ojos miel elevó su mirada de su cuaderno para ver a la muchacha de gafas con indiferencia y cierto grado de frialdad, la pelirroja colocó las manos en la cintura y la vio desde arriba con aires de superioridad, además con una sonrisa altanera en su cara.

.

-¿Por qué no vas a echar tu venenito a otra parte?-habló sin interés.

.

-No eres nada para decirme que hacer, uva podrida-ajustó sus gafas. La joven castaña cerró los ojos un segundo y negó con la cabeza casi de forma imperceptible.

.

-Mira quien habla-dijo la ojimiel mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus labios-Por lo menos el noventa por ciento de mi cabello es natural, zanahoria.

.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestionó molesta, frunciendo el ceño. La sonrisa de la castaña se amplió divertida.

.

-¿Acaso debo recordarte que estudiamos juntas en secundaria? Y si mi memoria no me falla, lo cual dudo mucho por cierto, tu pelo no tenía nada que ver con el rojo, peliteñida cuatro ojos.

.

-Argh ¡Te arrepentirás por eso!

.

-Uy, que miedo-dijo irónicamente.

.

-Eres una estúpida...-no hallaba como decirle-¡Gatita!-terminó, refiriéndose al color de sus ojos.

.

-Oh no, acabas de romper mi corazón con semejante insulto, remolacha putrefacta-exclamó con un falso tono de dramatismo para luego sonreír socarronamente-Para que sepas, muchos piensan que mis ojos son lindos-informó recalcando la palabra "muchos". Karin abrió la boca sin saber que más decir-Bueno, no creo que seas tan descerebrada como para no poder notar que no soy la misma niña tonta que se dejaba decir lo que quisieran sin contestar, así que te aconsejo que regreses por donde has venido y dejes de molestarme, tengo cosas importantes que hacer... ¡Ah! Y no te recomiendo intentar golpearme, te aseguro que no te gustará probar mi fuerza, ya que no dudaré en devolvértelo-agregó lo último mirándola amenazadoramente, sabiendo de antemano que la pelirroja al quedarse sin argumentos optaría por abofetearla para no quedar en ridículo frente a ella.

.

Karin se vio prácticamente obligada a regresar a su mesa al no tener idea de que contestar, se fue echando humo por los oídos, figuradamente, por lo enfurecida que se encontraba.

.

-Vaya Karin, ésa chica si que te ha callado-se mofó la chica de cabello fucsia, aguantándose la risa.

.

-Cierra la boca, Tayuya-masculló la pelirroja fulminándola con la mirada, lo cual sólo logró divertir más a la muchacha.

.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué te traes con ésa chica?-preguntó Ino, pues no conocía a la castaña.

.

-Sólo es una tonta que siempre me ha caído mal, es todo-contestó de mala gana.

.

La chica de ojos amarillo topacio rió internamente, festejando su victoria y el haberle dado una lección a la pelirroja, volvió a dirigir su vista a su cuaderno y continuó con su lectura hasta que, pocos minutos después, un joven de cabello azabache se sentó a su izquierda.

.

-Disculpa la tardanza, Rioko-dijo el pelinegro, ella le sonrió amablemente.

.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar, Sasuke-tranquilizó la castaña-_"Además me he divertido un poco"_-pensó riendo en su fuero interno nuevamente.

.

-Bueno ¿Comenzamos?

.

-Sí. Esto es lo que he escrito-le dijo dándole su cuaderno, el Uchiha lo leyó en silencio.

.

Rioko miró disimuladamente a través de su flequillos a la mesa donde se hallaba la pelirroja y sonrió nuevamente, contenta.

.

-_"Vaya, parece celosa. Je, ha de ser porque estoy aquí con Sasuke... Karin es muy predecible, sólo se deja llevar por las apariencias"_-caviló la ojimiel-_"No es más que una regalada superficial... Admito que Sasuke es muy atractivo, pero apuesto que ni siquiera se ha molestado en conocerlo, que patética"_

_._

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Ya casi anochecía, Naruto había decidido ir a visitar a su amigo. Ambos chicos se encontraban en la cocina de la casa de Kakashi mientras el moreno sacaba unas sodas de la nevera, le pasó una al rubio y se sentaron en el comedor.

.

-¿Sabes, teme? Me quedé pensando en qué quisiste decir con eso de: "Hiciste bien al invitar a Hinata"

.

-Hmph, no es nada importante-evadió la pregunta el pelinegro.

.

-Bueno... al principio había invitado a Sakura-chan-Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto mientras su instinto asesino despertaba.

.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-inquirió, controlándose.

.

-Que no irá al baile-contestó haciendo una mueca de desilusión, al Uchiha le dio un leve tic en el ojo.

.

-¿Qué más?-preguntó con fingido desinterés.

.

-Entonces me dijo que invitara a Hinata, que seguro le gustaría la idea... nunca pensé que ella aceptaría ir conmigo-dijo lo último refiriéndose a la Hyuuga.

.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?-elevó una ceja, incrédulo.

.

-No sé, supuse que ella preferiría ir con alguien más, dattebayo.

.

-Vaya... eres aún más estúpido de lo que imaginaba-dijo como si hablara del clima a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, a Naruto se le hinchó una vena en la sien-Tienes la inteligencia de una papa.

.

-¡Oye!-se quejó, furioso.

.

-Hmph... si, tienes razón... ofendo a ese pobre vegetal-alegó con sorna, sonriendo irónicamente.

.

-¡¡Teme!! ¿¡Por qué dices eso!?-chilló el ojiazul.

.

-Por que es la verdad, usuratonkachi-respondió sin inmutarse-O estás ciego, o eres un idiota sin remedio... Es más probable lo segundo.

.

-¿¡Se puede saber de qué demonios hablas!?

.

-Zopenco ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que le gustas a Hinata?

.

-¿¡A quién le dices zop...!?-calló abruptamente al reparar en lo dicho por el azabachado-¿Na-nani?-inquirió abriendo los ojos como platos, atónito.

.

-Hmph-emitió, tomó un par de tragos de su soda.

.

-N-no... no puede ser je, je, je. Debes estar equivocado, no creo que yo le gu-guste a Hinata, dattebayo.

.

-¿Por qué no?-cuestionó simplemente.

.

-........-Naruto abrió la boca varias veces, pero no salió ningún sonido de esta, por increíble que parezca el rubio hiperactivo se había quedado mudo.

.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras el rubio Uzumaki asimilaba toda la información, pronto el ojiazul sonrió zorrunamente, ya que le había llegado una idea a la cabeza para cambiar el tema de conversación, Sasuke lo observó con una ceja alzada, confundido por la sonrisa del chico.

.

-Si estás imaginándote cosas indebidas con mi prima... te golpearé, dobe-le amenazó entrecerrando los ojos y viendo al rubio acusadoramente.

.

-¿¡¡Naniiii!!? ¡Por supuesto que no estoy pensando eso!-le gritó enrojecido.

.

-Hmph-emitió monótonamente.

.

-Oi ¿Quién era ésa chica que te saludó a la salida?

.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó el moreno, sin interés.

.

-Ya sabes, la castaña bonita con ojos miel-explicó, moviendo las cejas de arriba a bajo sugestivamente, con una sonrisa pícara. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

.

-Has de referirte a Rioko.

.

-Lindo nombre, dattebayo-admitió el rubio-Te vi muy amable con ella ¿Planeas atraparla?-el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos.

.

-No planeo "atraparla"-negó-Ella es mi compañera en el trabajo de lenguaje.

.

-Sí, claro-dijo desconfiado.

.

-Tsk, simplemente me parece agradable, es una de las pocas chicas que no tratan de saltarme encima, por eso me siento cómodo con ella.

.

-Te dijo: "Nos vemos en la tarde"

.

-Si, nos juntamos en la biblioteca para avanzar el informe-respondió irritado-Ni siquiera sé porque te lo digo, yo no te debo explicaciones, dobe.

.

-Bueno, bueno, te creo-afirmó-¿Y al fin irás al baile?

.

-No-negó mordazmente.

.

-Amargado.

.

-Calla, baka.

.

-¿Acaso no invitaste ha nadie?

.

-No-contestó tajantemente.

.

-Por lo menos di otra cosa que monosílabos ¿No?

.

-Deja de joder.

.

-Hum, al menos es un avance-rió tontamente.

.

-Usuratonkachi.

.

-¿Y por qué no invitas a Rioko?-Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina, el rubio no le hizo caso-Oh vamos, admite que tiene un buen par de...-el Uchiha le propinó un zape, callándolo.

.

-Cállate-le ordenó.

.

-Auch-murmuró sobándose la cabeza-Tranquilo, teme... Ella es muy guapa, aunque Sakura-chan no se queda atrás... Tiene un magnífico tr...

.

Sasuke perdió la cabeza, el rubio era hombre muerto. El pelinegro le dio el golpe de su vida, el Uzumaki vio las estrellas y no era una sensación agradable en absoluto, se le hinchó un chichón en la cabeza mientras los ojos le daban vueltas.

.

-¡¡Eres un maldito pervertido, bastardo!!-le gritó fuera de sí el moreno, si Naruto no hubiera estado semi inconsciente habría sido testigo del sonrojo en las mejillas del Uchiha.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

El día sábado llegó y con él la fiesta tan esperada por algunos. En la residencia Hyuuga la peliazul daba los últimos toques a su maquillaje, desde ya se sentía nerviosa al pensar que iba con Naruto. El día anterior Temari y Tenten la llevaron prácticamente a rastras por todas las tiendas habidas y por haber en Tokio para buscar vestidos, alegando que ese baile era crucial para ella, ya que ellas dos ya eran novias de sus acompañantes, a diferencia de Hinata y que esa fiesta era su oportunidad para conquistar al Uzumaki, también le dijeron que por nada del mundo se desmayara, a lo que ella se sonrojó de vergüenza. Habían intentado también llevar a Sakura a la casería de vestidos, sin embargo la pelirrosa se negó aduciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, así que no pudieron obtener su crítica constructiva sobre sus atuendos.

.

Mientras la ojiperla terminaba de arreglarse el rubio aparcó su automóvil frente a la casa de los Hyuuga, dirigió su vista a la enorme residencia y se quedó pensativo, recordando lo que le había dicho Sasuke un par de días antes.

.

-_"¿Será que Sasuke tiene razón?"_-se preguntó el ojiazul.

.

El joven bajó del vehículo y fue a tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió pocos momentos después por una sirvienta, la chica se quedó mirándolo a espera de que hablara.

.

-Eh... ¿Se encuentra Hinata?-preguntó el Uzumaki.

.

-Si, enseguida la...

.

-Naruto-kun-se escuchó la suave voz de la peliazul, interrumpiendo la conversación.

.

El aludido buscó con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz, abrió los ojos como platos al verla al pie de la escalera y sintió que un leve calor subía a su rostro a la vez que su corazón aceleraba su ritmo, Hinata tenía la mirada gacha por lo apenada que estaba y en su fina faz se apreciaba un adorable rubor, tenía un precioso vestido azul vaporoso que contrastaba con su nívea piel, tenía un peinado sencillo y un suave maquillaje ¡Por Kami-sama! Hinata Hyuuga era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

.

**--oOo—Flash back de Naruto-oOo—**

**.**

-O estás ciego, o eres un idiota sin remedio… es más probable lo segundo-opinó tranquilamente el Uchiha.

.

**--oOo—Fin del flash back—oOo—**

**.**

Bueno, sus recuerdos acababan de responderle, Sasuke tenía razón ¿Acaso siempre la tenía? Vio como la ojiperla avanzaba hacia él lentamente, aún con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Naruto salió de su ensoñación, inclusive la sirvienta se había quedado boquiabierta al ver a Hinata así.

.

-Ho-hola, Hinata-chan ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó el rubio casi en un murmullo ¿Dónde estaba toda su efusividad?

.

-H-hai, Na-Naruto-kun.

.

Los jóvenes salieron del lugar y se dirigieron hacia el auto del rubio en silencio.

.

-Hinata-chan-llamó de repente el ojiazul.

.

-¿Si?-inquirió tímidamente.

.

-Te ves hermosa.

.

-...... A-ari-arigato-agradeció a duras penas a la vez que su rostro enrojecía como tomate maduro y su respiración y latidos del corazón aceleraban considerablemente.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

En otros lares, nuestra pelirrosa hacía malabares en la cocina, buscando ingredientes y recipientes para preparar la cena, Mao la observaba echado sobre la mesada. Sakura sacó un libro de recetas y lo abrió en cierta página, puso un dedo sobre sus labios en un gesto pensativo mientras leía el procedimiento en silencio. Repentinamente el timbre sonó por todo el apartamento, la ojiverde orientó su mirada en dirección a la puerta.

.

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?-se preguntó a sí misma.

.

Observó como el gatito blanco bajaba de la encimera de un salto y corría hacia la entrada como sabiendo de quien se trataba. Sakura fue tras él tranquilamente, llevó su mano a la manija de la puerta y la abrió.

.

-Sa-Sasuke...

.

Ahí estaba el pelinegro en el umbral de la puerta mirándola fijamente. La pelirrosa sintió su corazón latiendo desbocadamente en su pecho, de forma inconsciente miró al Uchiha de pies a cabeza, traía el cabello ligeramente húmedo, seguro por una reciente ducha, unos vaqueros azules y una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados, dando una tentadora miradita a su bien formado pecho, su típico aroma embriagó los sentidos de la Haruno durante unos instantes ¿¡Cómo demonios podía ser tan enloquecedoramente atractivo!? ¿Realmente era humano? Y esos ojos azabaches, tan profundos y misteriosos, ésos dos pozos de perdición que parecían traspasarla, que parecían poder saber cada uno de sus pensamientos, seguían sobre ella. Maldición, si ése chico quería matarla de un ataque cardíaco iba por muy buen camino, de eso estaba segura.

.

-Sakura...-oh si, había olvidado mencionar su masculina voz, que podía provocarle escalofríos. Siguió el movimiento de sus labios al pronunciar su nombre.

.

.

_Era demasiada tentación en un sólo hombre..._

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 16!!!!**

**PASENSE POR MI NUEVO FANFIC: "AMÁNDOTE EN LA OSCURIDAD"!!!!**

**Ejem, seguro querrán matarme por mi tendencia a dejarlos en suspenso muajajajaja soy mala bueno como ven ya supimos kien era la chica castaña con la que saku vio a Sasuke... era yo!!!!!!!!!! XD y como pudieron darse cuenta no era nada malo jojojojojo además yo misma le di un escarmiento a la zo... digo ra.... ****ash!! Karin! ****XD ¿Qué les pareció mi pequeña actuación? :3 y bueno ahora Sasuke llegó todo sexy al apartamento de saku kukuku ¿Qué creen que pase? O.o Perdonen la tardanza, pero la eléctricidad y la internet de pronto conspiraban contra mí XD**

**Si kieren ver a mi OC Rioko pueden encontrar varios dibujos de ella en mi metroflog!!!**

**Este 23 de febrero comienzan mis clases TT^TT y no sé si podré actualizar antes de ese día, supongo que en temporada de clases tardaré un poco más en subir capi, gomen nasai TuT**

**DEJENME MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! Que SINO NO HAY CONTI ¬¬ sep, es una amenaza XD **

**Acuerdense de pasar por mi metro n.n www. metroflog. com /riokouchiha**

**NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!**

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	17. ¿Sabes? Me gustas

**Gomengomengomengomengomengomen! Disculpen la tardanza, pero en serio que no podía escribir nada! Todo lo que escribía era basura, o no escribía nada de nada, me sentía terriblemente cansada y estresada, todo culpa de la universidad y esos maléficos profesores torturadores de estudiantes! Nunca pensé que el segundo año de la uni sería tan horrible! Ò.óU Bueno, ya no los atraso más, espero que disfruten del capi de hoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: dejenla soñar )**

**Summary:**** Rumores, siempre rumores ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que hablar de los demás? No, disfrutan arruinar la vida ajena con sus chismes. SasuSaku/AU**

**NOTA:**** ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE. MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES Ò.Ó!**

* * *

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?"**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

Cap Nº17: ¿Sabes? Me gustas.

.

.

.

.

Los segundos pasaban como si fueran eternos, el tiempo y el mundo entero daban la impresión de haberse congelado de un momento a otro, continuaban sosteniendo sus miradas intensamente, negro versus verde. Ninguno articulaba palabra alguna, siguieron observándose, perdiéndose en la profundidad de los ojos del otro, hasta que el joven de cabellos azabaches apartó la mirada, rompiendo así dicho contacto y sacando de su hechizo a la ojijade. El moreno entreabrió los labios un par de veces, haciendo ademanes de hablar, sin embargo no decía nada, pues no sabía por dónde empezar.

.

-Yo... ¿Puedo pasar?-inquirió, finalmente.

.

-... A-ah, claro-atinó a decir, percatándose de que no lo dejaba entrar, así que se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso y él se adentró en el apartamento.

.

Sin tener idea de que hacer el chico optó por sentarse en el sofá del living en silencio, Mao no tardó en subir sobre él y empezar a ronronear, el pelinegro sonrió y acarició al gatito que, claramente, se encontraba feliz de verlo.

.

-_"Jo, quisiera ser Mao en este momento ¡Cha!"_-exclamó inner, Sakura se sonrojó sutilmente.

.

-Parece que te extrañó, se ha encariñado mucho contigo-dijo distraídamente la Haruno.

.

-Sí, eso veo-concordó el Uchiha, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos-Y dime... ¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

.

-¡Ah! Estaba preparando la cena-contestó, recordándolo.

.

-Hmph, tal parece que vine a buena hora-expresó con una media sonrisa y un leve tono de diversión.

.

-Hum, baka-dijo ella sin poder evitar el sonreír-Bueno, debo seguir.

.

-Vale... ¿Te ayudo?-ofreció Sasuke.

.

-¿De veras?-preguntó arqueando una ceja, él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza-De acuerdo ¡Arigato, arigato!-exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina e iniciaron con la preparación de la pizza que intentaba hacer Sakura, era la primera vez que la joven Haruno trataba de cocinar una. La pelirrosa terminaba de hacer la salsa mientras el muchacho cortaba algunos ingredientes y se ocupaba de rayar el queso, a la vez que hacían todo esto empezaron a relajarse y pronto se hallaban platicando como si nada hubiese pasado, hasta que la ojiverde sacó otro tema de conversación más serio que las nimiedades de las que hablaban anteriormente.

.

-Sasuke-kun-llamó la chica, él detuvo todo movimiento y la miró fijamente, ella se sintió algo nerviosa por eso-¿T-te molesta que te diga así?

.

-No, no, para nada-se apresuró a decir, tranquilizándola-Dime, ¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió, volviendo a lo que hacía.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Iban en el auto rumbo a la universidad para asistir al baile, apenas eran las 6 p.m, hora en la que daría inicio dicho evento, miró de soslayo al rubio, hoy se estaba comportando de una forma muy peculiar y comenzaba a preocuparla, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que podía estar pasando, el joven Uzumaki se hallaba extrañamente callado, cosa rara en él como ya es sabido gracias a su reconocida hiperactividad.

.

Naruto se encontraba sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones, se sentía tan terriblemente nervioso y no sabía qué diablos decir, y lo poco que había dicho en el camino habían resultado ser estupideces con un grado de coherencia nula.

.

-_"Vaya, cosa extraña en ti ¿Verdad? Si siempre dices cosas tan... inteligentes"_-dijo una voz cargada de sarcasmo en su cabeza.

.

-_"¿Nani?... ¡Teme, ¿Qué jodido haces tú en mi cabeza?!"_-cuestionó alarmado, empezando a considerar que tal vez había perdido la razón de una buena vez.

.

-_"Hmph, déjame decirte que loco siempre has estado, dobe"_-contestó de lo más tranquilo-_"Y ¿Qué que hago en tu cabeza?, pues yo que sé, vendría a ser por lo mismo ¿No?"_

_._

-_"¡Pues ya salte!"_-Sasuke soltó un bufido exasperado.

.

-_"Usuratonkachi, soy producto de tu imaginación, tú sácame de aquí ¿O crees que yo desearía estar en la mente de un idiota como tú?"_

_._

-_"Oh, masaka... tengo una gran imaginación ¡Estás igualito, dattebayo!"_-chilló efusivamente. El moreno rodó los ojos, negó con la cabeza y desapareció murmurando un "Usuratonkachi"

.

Pocos minutos después de su curiosa plática con el Sasuke imaginario arribaron por fin en la universidad, el ojiazul aparcó el coche y ambos se adentraron en el edificio, ya se escuchaba desde afuera la música.

.

-¡Sugoi!-dijo maravillado con la decoración y las luces del lugar, ya había bastante gente-¡Hinata-chan, vamos a buscar a los demás!-gritó para hacerse oír, inconscientemente tomó la mano de la chica y la arrastró, figuradamente, en busca de sus amigos.

.

Pronto divisaron a Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten y Neji a un lado del salón conversando y tomando algo, el rubio con la ojiperla de la mano fue rápidamente en dirección a ellos.

.

-¡Koban wa!-saludó alegremente, los demás contestaron al saludo de su amigo rubio.

.

Tenten le dio un suave codazo en las costillas a Temari, la rubia la miró interrogante y la castaña, con una sonrisa, le señaló las manos entrelazadas de Naruto y Hinata.

.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que ustedes dos ya se entienden-expresó guiñando un ojo y con una sonrisa pícara-¿Cómo es que no nos habían contado?

.

-¿A qué te refieres, Temari-chan?-preguntó inocentemente el Uzumaki, la Sabaku señaló sus manos.

.

Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que en ningún momento había soltado el agarre de la mano de la Hyuuga, la cual se había ruborizado aún más de lo que ya estaba por el comentario de la rubia y las risitas de la castaña, con el rostro rojo como tomate liberó la mano de la peliazul y se rascó la nuca, en un gesto de nerviosismo.

.

-Nee, ¿Dónde está Gaara, no ha venido?-preguntó el ojiazul para cambiar de tema.

.

-Está por allá-informó Neji, apuntando hacia cierto punto. Naruto y Hinata voltearon, ahí se hallaba el pelirrojo en la pista de baile con una chica rubia muy guapa, bailando.

.

-Es su novia-dijo Shikamaru.

.

-Vaya, nunca pensé ver a Gaara en una situación como esa, dattebayo-admitió el Uzumaki, algo impresionado.

.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Qué esperamos? ¡A bailar!-animó la castaña de moñitos arrastrando a su novio ojiperla a la pista de baile.

.

-¡Vamos, Shikamaru!-dijo la rubia, imitando a su amiga, tiró de su vago novio para ir a bailar.

.

-Tranquila, mujer, que puedo caminar solo... Tsk, que problemático es todo esto-se quejó el Nara, pero ella no le prestó atención.

.

-Eeh... ¿Quieres bailar, Hinata-chan?-preguntó el rubio.

.

-Ha-hai, Naruto-kun-contestó con las mejillas rosadas.

.

La joven pareja fue a la pista con la intención de bailar un rato y pasarla bien al igual que sus amigos.

.

-Hacen falta Sasuke y Sakura-opinó la rubia de cuatro coletas.

.

-Sí-concordó Tenten-Que pena que no vengan.

.

-Ojalá cambiasen de idea.

.

-Podrían venir juntos ¿Nee?-dijo la castaña, guiñando un ojo.

.

-¡Sí!-rió la Sabaku-¡Sería tan kawaii!

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

-Bueno… yo quería saber, si es que no te molesta, ¿Porqué no fuiste al baile?-indagó la pelirrosa.

.

-Hum, no tenía con quien ir-se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo ella-Yo creía que si, pues andaban diciendo que tú habías asegurado que ya tenías pareja-agregó como si no tuviera mucho interés en el asunto.

.

-Ah, eso... lo que pasó es que dije que tenía con quien ir para que las fangirls me dejaran en paz, me tenían hastiado.

.

-Al parecer funcionó muy bien-opinó riendo en bajito, él se limitó a asentir-Hasta yo me lo creí, más cuando te vi charlando tranquilamente con una chica de cabello... castaño, supuse que ella era tu pareja para la fiesta-sin darse cuenta su voz había adquirido un tono ligeramente sombrío al decir eso último.

.

-Hmph, hasta pareces Naruto-musitó elevando una ceja.

.

-¿Nani?-inquirió sin comprender a que se refería.

.

-Él pensó lo mismo y tuve que explicárselo paso a paso para que entendiera-dijo señalándose la cabeza y sonriendo socarronamente, ella rió por lo bajo.

.

-Eres malo, pobre Naruto-opinó la chica, aguantando la risa.

.

-Eso no viene al caso. Rioko es mi compañera en el trabajo de lenguaje jurídico y una de las pocas chicas que no tratan de saltar a mi cuello-explicó simplemente.

.

-Entiendo, entonces te debe ser sencillo hablar con ella-concluyó la pelirrosa mientras comenzaba a estirar la masa-Y... ¿Porqué no la invitaste a ella?

.

-En serio que pareces Naruto-reiteró entrecerrando los ojos. Frunció involuntariamente el ceño, molesto.

.

-_"¿De qué lado estás, Sakura? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?! ¡Shannaro!"_-la regañó inner.

.

-Ella es linda, pero... no es mi tipo, además, aunque lo fuera, tiene novio-aclaró el azabachado. Sakura sencillamente emitió un "Oh" y se sumergieron una vez más en el mutismo, hasta que el Uchiha lo cortó-¿Y tú porqué no fuiste al baile? Pensé que irías con Kabuto-habló fríamente.

.

-...Yo... no... no acepté ir con él-contestó, mirando la salsa mientras la esparcía sobre la masa para, de esa forma, no tener que verlo a los ojos.

.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó serio, sin apartar su mirada de ella.

.

-Porque no era con él con quien yo deseaba ir...-respondió, una sonrisa triste y casi imperceptible se formó en sus rosados labios.

.

-¿Y Naruto?

.

-No, sólo lo quiero como amigo, además lo rechacé para darle a Hinata la oportunidad de ir con él, ya que a ella le gusta Naruto. Pienso que son el uno para el otro. Y tú... ¿Porqué no invitaste a nadie?-indagó sin atreverse a ver su rostro todavía.

.

-Porque... cuando me había decidido a invitarla escuché que, aparentemente, iría con otro chico-afirmó con voz apagada.

.

-....-Sakura hizo una corta pausa-Es una lástima que nos perdiésemos la fiesta ¿Verdad?-él solamente asintió-Demo, no hay de que preocuparse, seguro que los estudiantes de Derecho aprovecharán cualquier oportunidad para hacer una-rió suavemente.

.

-¿Insinúas que somos unos vagos sin oficio?-cuestionó con tono claramente falso de indignación.

.

-Tú lo has dicho, no yo, que conste-alegó sonriendo, aunque sin muchas ganas.

.

Otra vez el lugar fue reinado por el sepulcral silencio, algo incómodos por eso terminaron de preparar la pizza y la metieron al horno, cuando ya estuvo lista se sentaron en el comedor y cenaron.

.

Sakura comenzaba a desesperarse por ese ya prolongado mutismo, se dedicó a observar disimuladamente a Sasuke comer, se sentía feliz pues todo parecía indicar que al chico le había gustado lo que ella había preparado, se sintió orgullosa por eso. Se sonrojó al mirar como el pelinegro se relamía lentamente los labios al acabar con el último trozo, era tan endemoniadamente provocador. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, recordando el suave roce de esos finos labios sobre los suyos, que no logró escuchar cuando él le preguntaba algo.

.

-¿Eh?-emitió confundida, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

.

-Que con quién querías ir al baile-repitió el ojinegro.

.

-Aah-musitó Sakura-Pues yo...-se sonrojó fuertemente-¡Dilo tú primero!-exclamó alegremente, Sasuke alzó una ceja.

.

-Hmph, olvídalo-se negó.

.

-Por favor, Sasuke-kun-rogó la chica con un pucherito de lo más dulce que por poco logra ablandar al Uchiha.

.

-No.

.

-Onegai.

.

-Que no.

.

-Vamos, no seas así ¡Dime!-insistió.

.

-Ni hablar, yo pregunté primero, molesta-adujó cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo arrogante.

.

-¡Baka!-se quejó, haciendo un mohín. Él emitió su clásico monosílabo y ella frunció más el ceño. En un impulso Sakura tomó un pedazo de salami y se lo arrojó al chico, dándole de lleno en la cara, ella se puso las manos en la boca-Go-gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen-se disculpó presurosamente.

.

-....-el Uchiha se quitó el trozo de salami de la cara y se limpió con el dorso de la mano-Empieza a correr, porque te mato.

.

-¡Kya!-la pelirrosa salió huyendo con el pelinegro tras ella, así anduvieron corriendo en círculos por toda la sala del apartamento-¡Ya te dije que lo siento!-se excusó la chica.

.

-Eso no me basta, me las pagarás-le dijo, sonriendo maléficamente.

.

Sasuke consiguió alcanzarla, para la mala suerte de la pelirrosa, la tomó de la cintura y la tiró al sofá, poniéndose sobre ella para inmovilizarla.

.

-¡No! ¡Eso nooo! ¡Jajajajaja!-trataba de contener la risa, pero resultaba imposible-¡Onegai jajaja ya jaja pa-para!

.

-No hasta que confieses con quién querías ir a la fiesta.

.

-¡Ja-más jajaja!-negó, intentando sonar segura y firme, sin embargo la risa le ganaba.

.

-Tú lo has querido, no me dejas otra opción-dijo con una maquiavélica sonrisa, aunque divertido con la situación, incrementó las cosquillas, torturándola.

.

-¡Noooo! Jajajajaja ¡¡Me matarás!! ¡Jajajajajajaja!-chilló, ya llorando de la risa y con las mejillas rojas.

.

-Miau-maulló Mao, mirando extrañado la escena, seguramente pensando que los humanos eran de lo más raros.

.

En el forcejeo de Sakura por tratar de escapar ambos terminaron por rodar en el sofá y caer irremediablemente al suelo, esta vez Sakura estaba encima de Sasuke, por lo que él aguantó casi toda la caída y se quejó por el dolor.

.

-S-Sakura, pesas mucho... eso dolió.

.

-Su-sumimasen-se disculpó la ojiverde, se apoyó en los codos para quitar algo de su peso sobre el chico. Se sonrojó violentamente al ver lo cerca que se hallaba del rostro del Uchiha y juraría que las mejillas de él se habían teñido de un suave carmín, brindándole un toque encantador.

.

-.....-Sasuke se sentía incapaz de moverse, estaba como hipnotizado por esos hermosos ojos verdes, ella se miraba tan adorable cuando se ruborizaba, le encantaba verla así.

.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Quieres saber con quién quería ir?-comenzó a decir como en un trance, sin romper el contacto visual.

.

-¿Mmm?-murmuró él en el mismo estado de ensoñación.

.

En silencio, Sakura llevó lentamente una de sus manos al rostro del chico, con suma delicadeza posó las yemas de sus dedos sobre su cara, rozando la nívea piel del moreno, delineando su perfección. Sasuke cerró los ojos instintivamente ante la sutil caricia, la pelirrosa enfocó su mirada en sus finos labios.

.

-...Contigo-musitó mientras acortaba la poca distancia que los separaba, juntando sus labios en un beso cargado de sentimientos que el joven no tardó en aceptar, correspondiendo de igual manera.

.

Sakura nunca creyó en esos besos de película, donde la mujer se deshacía en los brazos del hombre amado, sinceramente le parecía estúpido, he incluso llegó a reírse de eso, ella no creía en el amor, no creía que un sentimiento tan extremadamente puro existiera en este mundo, aunque...

.

_Había comprobado que estaba completamente equivocada..._

_._

Su primer beso lo había recibido de Sasuke ese día en el pasillo de la universidad, había sido un simple roce, un delicado contacto nada más y, a pesar de que casi no había sido un beso en sí, había logrado derretirla, pero esta vez sí era un beso.

.

Esa suave fricción de sus labios, esos movimientos lentos y dulces, habían conseguido que un estremecimiento recorriese todo su cuerpo, era una sensación indescriptible.

.

También era consciente que si su primer beso lo hubiera recibido de otro y no de él, no habría sentido lo mismo, para nada.

.

Muy a su pesar tuvieron que cortar el contacto por falta del bendito oxígeno, si de ellos dependiese se quedarían así el resto de su existencia. Se miraron a los ojos en lo que parecía una eternidad.

.

-¿Sabes, Sakura?

.

-¿Si?

.

-... Me gustas.

.

Y esta vez fue él quien la besó, mientras lo que parecía un millar de mariposas revoloteaban en el estómago de la Haruno.

.

_Esto no podía ser un sueño._

_._

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Mientras tanto en la universidad, ya había llegado un poco más de gente, el lugar comenzaba a llenarse y el ambiente era de lo más agradable y divertido. Una chica de cabellos rojos miraba de un lado a otro, escaneando todo el lugar.

.

-No vino Karin, pareces perro faldero-opinó el chico a su lado, tranquilamente.

.

-Tú cállate, Kabuto-ordenó frunciendo el ceño-No puedo creer que no consiguieras que la pelo de chicle aceptara tu invitación, eres un inútil-el peliblanco volteó a verla.

.

-Mmm, déjame ver ¿Cuántas veces te ha rechazado Uchiha?-espetó, haciéndose el inocente y luego sonrió con sorna-Supongo que ya te son incontables.

.

-Grrr ¡¿A ti qué te importa, cabrón?!-él se encogió de hombros.

.

-¿Ahora si me dirás que era lo que planeabas?-interrogó serio, mirándola de soslayo.

.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió, haciéndose la desentendida.

.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo... me habías dicho que en vez de traer a Sakura aquí, la llevase a aquél lugar para encontrarse contigo-Karin no dijo nada-Cuando acepté ayudarte no pensé en nada, hasta después comencé a cuestionármelo, dime ¿Qué ibas a hacer?-hablaba en voz baja, para que nadie los escuchara.

.

-... Simplemente... quería aclararle algunas cosillas a ésa... cerecita-dijo con tono sombrío.

.

-¿Sólo querías hablar con ella?-la chica asintió, Kabuto la miró incrédulo-Bueno, no sé si será cierto, ni me importa, pero que te quede claro que no pienso volver a ayudarte con esto... no quiero problemas, mucho menos con Uchiha.

.

-Hmph, haz lo que se te plazca... cobarde-habló la pelirroja, él simplemente la ignoró.

.

La chica de gafas se cruzó de brazos con el entrecejo profundamente fruncido y dirigió su mirada a la pista de baile, donde pudo ver a Ino bailando con su pareja.

.

La rubia Yamanaka bailaba con ese chico, no iba tan mal como pensaba que sería, al principio se iba a negar a su invitación, pero al escuchar que Sasuke ya tenía con quien ir, cosa que la molestó y decepcionó, decidió reconsiderarlo y aceptó la propuesta del muchacho. El chico se llamaba Sai, era un idiota, sin embargo debía admitir que era guapo, un poco pálido y raro para su gusto, pero por lo menos era aceptable, de cabello corto y castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, con una mueca que pretendía pasar como sonrisa siempre en su rostro.

.

De vuelta con la chica de cabellos rojos, ella si que no se la estaba pasando para nada bien, ¡Ella quería a Sasuke! Frunció aún más el ceño si cabe, pensando en todas las posibles razones por las cuales el sexy Uchiha no había aparecido todavía, y no era la única, muchas otras, por no decir todas, se morían por saber quién era la supuesta acompañante del sex symbol de la universidad, incluso empezaba a pensar que él había mentido para zafarse de todas.

.

-_"Lo creo capaz"_-pensó Karin, irritada.

.

¿Y ella qué? No le había quedado más remedio que ir con el idiota de Kabuto y no es que la haya querido invitar, sencillamente ninguno tenía con quien asistir y ya era demasiado tarde como para andar buscando. Una pequeña probabilidad llegó a su mente y ante la sola idea se puso roja de la rabia.

.

-_"Si, en un hipotético caso, Sasuke llegase con la zorra pelo de chicle, ésa imbécil se arrepentirá hasta de haber nacido ¡La mato!"_-juró irascible la ojirroja.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

En el apartamento de la joven de hermosos ojos esmeralda, ella y el Uchiha menor hablaban seriamente y aclaraban todo entre ellos, Sakura le confesó que estaba enamorada de él desde el inicio, sintiéndose súper avergonzada por eso, él elevó el rostro cabizbajo de la chica y le dio un suave beso, diciéndole que no tenía de que apenarse. Él admitió que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella un tiempo después de convertirse en amigos y que había optado por no decir absolutamente nada para no arruinar su relación de amistad. Al ver lo tontos que habían sido y el tiempo que había desperdiciado no pudieron evitar reírse de sí mismos.

.

Ambos sentían como si un enorme peso fuese quitado de sus hombros ahora que, finalmente, se habían dicho toda la verdad.

.

-Lástima que nos perdiésemos el baile-suspiró la pelirrosada, se encontraban sentados en el sofá, ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho del moreno y él la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura.

.

_Oh, no podían estar más cómodos._

_._

-Pero qué dices, si apenas son las 8:30-dijo él.

.

-¿Nani?-preguntó, intrigada.

.

-¿Crees que me vestí así por nada? Simplemente no sabía como decirte-reconoció, mirando a otro lado un poco avergonzado.

.

-Demo ¿Qué me pongo?-cuestionó parpadeando un par de veces al estilo anime.

.

-¿Eso qué importa?... con lo que sea te vez hermosa-la chica enrojeció por el halago-Anda, arréglate rápido, que aún tenemos tiempo. Esa fiesta acabará muy entrada la noche, además los populares siempre llegamos tarde-agregó, sonriendo arrogantemente con siempre.

.

-Vale, vale ¡Ya vengo!-dijo la ojiverde. Fue corriendo a su habitación a prepararse mientras el Uchiha la esperaba en la sala.

.

Al entrar a su alcoba cerró la puerta, cogió la almohada, la abrazó con fuerza y ahogó un grito de alegría en ella.

.

¡Es que no cabía en su gozo!

.

Abrió el armario y comenzó a tirar sin miramientos todo lo que había, buscando un buen vestido para la ocasión.

.

Definitivamente esta era la mejor noche de toda su vida.

.

-_"Por el momento jujuju"_-opinó inner, con una sonrisita para nada santa.

.

-_"inner-baka-pervertida"_-reprendió mentalmente la Haruno, entrecerrando los ojos, sin embargo un fuerte carmesí cubrió sus mejillas.

.

.

Sabía que, desgraciadamente, esta vez no podía negar lo dicho por inner.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 17!**

**De nuevo pido perdón por tardar T.T espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, lo he hecho mas largo que los anteriores para compensar la demora n.n aunq tal vez piensen que es una miseria mas largo, bueno... la intención es lo que cuenta no??? ¬¬**

**En fin, no tengo idea de cuando podré actualizar de nuevo, así que aviso desde ya, recuerden que ESTOY EN CLASES y estan horribles! Ojalá sepan comprenderme, las que son autoras quizás me entiendan, ya saben que aveces es muy dificil encontrar tiempo e inspiración, **

**Pásense por mi nuevo fic: "Amándote en la oscuridad" y por "Mi pequeña colección de oneshots" ya que pronto subiré otro oneshot, además, luego de ese, tengo tres drabbles más para las siguientes actualizaciones (jojojo)**

**Y ahora a lo importante.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN MUCHISIMOS REVIEWS!!!!! En el capi anterior no me dejaron muchos T^T aunq en parte los entiendo porq soy consciente que en los días en que actualicé (Hace más de un mes ¬//¬U) cerraron y no se podía mandar rr ni accesar a las cuentas, así que se los perdono por esta vez ¬¬ ¡pero ahora quiero muchos muchos eeeh! Unos 30 xDDDDDDDDD que sino abandono el fic!! Muajajajajajajajajaja!!!!! (Sep, YO inner me e apoderado del cuerpo de Rioko hoy muajajaja... esq está cansadita y se quedó dormida frente al PC luego de escribir tres lineas del capi jejeje ) **

**NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!**

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	18. Envidia

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si...y Sasuke-kun es toooodito mío!! (inner: déjenla soñar )**

**Summary:**** Rumores, siempre rumores ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que hablar de los demás? No, disfrutan arruinar la vida ajena con sus chismes. SasuSaku/AU**

**NOTA:**** ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG, DIARIO O LO QUE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE. MIS FICS SÓLO LOS PUBLICO YO AQUÍ Y EN MI CUENTA "rioko uchiha" EN FANFIC . ES Ò.Ó!

* * *

**

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?"**

**By: rioko001

* * *

**

Cap Nº18: Envidia. 

.

.

.

.

Dejó que de sus finos labios escapara un sonoro suspiro y se acomodó mejor en el amplio y mullido sofá de cuero, miró el reloj que se hallaba en la pared y luego cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás cansinamente. Ya había pasado poco más de media hora y ella aún no salía, ni siquiera daba señales de vida, ¿Porqué las chicas tardaban tanto en arreglarse? Aunque no podía quejarse, estaba más que seguro de que la espera valdría la pena.

.

Miró distraídamente a su alrededor, ese simple gesto evocó a sus pensamientos el recuerdo de todo lo acontecido en ese apartamento esa noche; El ayudar en la cocina a Sakura, la pequeña persecución sin sentido, como había torturado a la pobre chica sin piedad sobre ese mismo sofá, cuando rodaron y ella le cayó encima y… Sus blancas mejillas se tiñeron de un suave y encantador tono escarlata ante esto. Quién lo diría, el famoso y reconocido cubo-de-hielo-Uchiha Sasuke comportándose de aquella manera tan… ¿Infantil? Si, esa era la palabra más apropiada. Ver para creer.

.

Sonrió inevitablemente, absolutamente todo era culpa de Sakura, esa pequeña molestia rosada de bonitos ojos verdes esmeralda y tierna sonrisa. Increíble, incluso le hacía pensar cursilerías. Con ella era con la única persona con la que podía ser él mismo, con la única que se permitía reír a carcajadas y jugar como si fuese un niño sin sentirse un completo idiota, por algún extraño motivo a su lado se sentía tranquilo y cómodo, bueno… la verdad si sabía cual era la razón. Ahora le parecía tan raro, casi irreal, el acordarse de todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos años desde el día en que sus caminos se cruzaron. Como el tiempo, la distancia y el resentimiento no habían conseguido separarlos y deshacer esa especie de conexión que existía entre ellos, que los aferraba el uno al otro, sino que al contrario, esos lazos daban la impresión de haberse fortalecido mil veces más, podía apostarlo. Todavía le parecía mentira que hace menos de una hora la había besado nuevamente y su amistad había pasado a ser algo más profundo, y vaya que el habérsele declarado al fin le había quitado un colosal peso de encima. Se sentía muy bien, _feliz_.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sakura dio los toques finales a su maquillaje, se levantó de la silla y se puso frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en la puerta de su clóset para revisar que tal había quedado. Dio un par de vueltitas para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden con su indumentaria, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus rojizos labios: Perfecto, estaba más que contenta con el resultado. Había sido una enorme suerte encontrar ese precioso vestido de noche enterrado en su guardarropa, además de ser sencilla y elegantemente hermoso era literalmente nuevo. Luego le agradecería a su madre por habérselo comprado, alegando que lo necesitaría alguna vez para una noche "especial", sino no tendría que ponerse para el baile.

.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación, ya había hecho esperar demasiado al pobre Sasuke. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver el desastre que había causado: Casi toda su ropa yacía desparramada en el suelo de la alcoba, parecía que había pasado un tornado por ahí.

.

-Demonios… Tendré que arreglar esto después-se murmuró a sí misma, sólo de imaginarse el trabajo que le esperaba lloró internamente.

.

Es que desordenar algo era tan condenadamente fácil, pero volverlo a ordenar es otra cosa muy, muy diferente. Tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a sonreír, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso y lamentarse, ahora no era el momento. Solamente podía estar repleta de alegría y emoción porque iría a la fiesta con su querido príncipe, Sasuke-kun. El suave golpeteo de sus tacones al caminar la acompañó hasta la sala de estar y ahí lo vio, sentado en el sofá, se lo notaba bastante pensativo y se veía tan sexy en esa pose en la que estaba, el chico ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de lo apetecible que podía ser sin pretenderlo ni intentarlo.

.

-Ya estoy lista-anunció la jovencita para llamar su atención.

.

El pelinegro al instante enfocó su profunda mirada en ella y la miró con total libertad desde los pies hasta la cabeza, tomándose su debido tiempo para deleitarse con la contorneada figura de la chica. Sakura se sintió algo nerviosa al sentir la penetrante mirada azabache del moreno sobre ella y, instintivamente, se sonrojó con suavidad.

.

Sasuke se puso de pie y avanzó lentamente hacia ella, se veía realmente bellísima con ese delicado y vaporoso vestido carmín con pequeñas piedritas brillantes, estratégicamente colocadas como decoración. Su cabello rosado se hallaba amarrado en un improvisado chongo, con algunos rebeldes mechones adornando su fino rostro de porcelana, el cual se encontraba perfectamente maquillado, pero sin dejar de apreciarse su natural belleza. Llevaba unas sandalias de tacón rojas y, para terminar, los aretes y un par de pulseras en su muñeca derecha. No había palabras para describirla, simplemente _perfecta_. Aunque para él siempre había sido preciosa.

.

-Y… ¿Cómo me veo, Sasuke-kun?-inquirió tímidamente, pero con una esperanzada mirada.

.

-No tienes ni la menor idea… estás más que hermosa, Sakura-confesó en voz baja y segura el Uchiha, regalándole una sonrisa que, como siempre, la hacía sentir desfallecer-Vamos-le dijo y ella asintió.

.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron hacia la universidad en el automóvil de Sasuke.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

La música resonaba por todo el lugar y las juveniles parejas bailaban a su ritmo, todo era diversión en el ambiente. De pronto las puertas se abrieron y todos, casi sin excepción, posaron sus miradas sobre los recientemente llegados, quedándose la mayoría atónitos al ver de quienes se trataba. La pareja avanzó a paso lento entre la multitud, aún bajo las escrutiñadoras e impresionadas miradas de los presentes.

.

Sakura comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente nerviosa y cohibida, miró de soslayo a Sasuke, el cual, como era de esperarse viniendo de él, se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, y ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Él no tenía nada de lo que pudiera avergonzarse, en cambio ella… Una vez más ese sentimiento de inferioridad comenzó a abrumarla, todavía no podía entender como alguien como Sasuke se podía haber fijado en ella, habiendo tantas chicas de las que él podría disponer y las cuales serían capaces de cortarse un brazo por estar junto a él. Sakura se sentía mal al percibir todas esas miradas sobre su persona, imaginó que, seguramente, pensaban que era poca cosa para el Uchiha. Repentinamente sintió como Sasuke le pasaba el brazo por la cintura y la acercaba un poco más hacia él, algo impresionada por tal acto, dirigió su mirada hacia el chico y lo vio observándola. El moreno le sonrió suavemente, demostrándole sin necesidad de palabras su apoyo sincero, la pelirrosa permitió que una cálida sonrisa se dibujase en sus rosáceos labios, agradeciéndole en silencio a él por ese gesto y, con una mayor seguridad, elevó su vista al frente y continuó caminando a la par de su pelinegro, porque así era, él era_ suyo_, y ella de él.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sus ojos se posaron incrédulos sobre ellos, sin embargo rápidamente su semblante cambió a uno de completa furia. Por instinto apretó los puños, el vaso plástico vacío que sostenía en su mano crujió ante la presión ejercida. ¡¿Cómo rayos era posible que _él_ invitara al baile de primavera a ésa?!

.

-Vaya, al parecer se te han adelantado-escuchó que le decía una voz masculina a su lado-Quién diría que algún día sería testigo de algo como esto. Huy, mira como la ha tomado de la cintura, eso significa mucho ¿No lo crees?-picó el chico con una sonrisa socarrona.

.

-Cierra la maldita bocota. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Kabuto-cortó mordazmente.

.

-Hum, al parecer alguien está muy, muy molesta, o mejor dicho: Celosa y verde de la envidia ¿Verdad, Karin?-se mofó el peliblanco.

.

-¡Qué te calles, idiota!-explotó la pelirroja-Me largo de aquí-sentenció, comenzando a alejarse.

.

-Como sea-comentó el chico ajustando sus lentes mientras sonreía divertido.

.

La chica de gafas y rojizos cabellos caminó a grandes zancadas rumbo a la salida, apartando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Llegó a su auto y arrancó con un estruendoso chillido. Se alejó velozmente por las calles con dirección a su apartamento, lo que menos quería era ver a esa "mosca muerta" toda la noche con "su" Sasuke-kun. Su ira era palpable.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Pronto Sasuke y Sakura divisaron a sus amigos y se encaminaron hacia ellos.

.

-Hola-dijo la pelirrosada, el Uchiha se limitó a asentir como saludo. Los demás contestaron debidamente.

.

-Pensábamos que no vendrían-mencionó la rubia de cuatro coletas, sonriendo pícaramente. Ella lucía un sensual vestido verde.

.

-Etto,… cambiamos de opinión a último momento-aclaró la ojiverde.

.

-Que bueno que se animaron a venir, la fiesta no estaba completa sin ustedes-exclamó Tenten, guiñando un ojo. Ella traía un bonito vestido amarillo-Oye, Sasuke ¿Te molesta si te robamos a Saku un momentito?-La Haruno tragó pesado, sabiendo de antemano lo que se avecinaba.

.

-Hmph, adelante, pero me la regresan viva ¿Eh?

.

-¡Obvio!-dijeron a la vez la rubia y la castaña. Se llevaron casi a rastras a la pelirrosa.

.

-¿Q-qué sucede?-cuestionó la Haruno.

.

-Lo sabíamos-acusó la Sabaku.

.

-¿Eh?-emitió Sakura.

.

-¿Porqué no nos lo habías dicho, Sakura?-regañó la morena.

.

-P-pero…-ya hasta parecía Hinata por tanto tartamudear.

.

-¿Recuerdas que hace años te preguntamos que si te gustaba alguien y nos dijiste que no?

.

-Pues, si-admitió la ojiverde, sin entender el punto y el porqué le recordaban aquello.

.

-No te creímos-confesaron a unísono la rubia y la castaña, mirándola con reproche. Una gota al estilo anime resbaló por la cabeza de Sakura.

.

-Siempre supe que ustedes dos terminarían juntos ¡Qué lindo!-se emocionó de repente Tenten.

.

-Tienes que contarnos todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle-exigió la Sabaku.

.

-Vale-aceptó en un suspiro de resignación la chica de rosados cabellos.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció graciosamente el ceño, haciendo un mohín que le daba la apariencia de un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche. Sakura le había mentido ¡Le había mentido ¿A él?! Le había dicho que no iría al baile de primavera y de repente se aparece como si nada ¡y con el Teme! Vaya sorpresa. Aunque lo que más extraño se le hacía de todo éste asunto es que, por algún motivo… No estaba enojado en lo absoluto, más bien se sentía _feliz_ y confundido por ello, ¿Por qué no estaba ni un poco molesto? Inconscientemente miró a Hinata, que se dirigía hacia el lugar donde Temari y Tenten interrogaban a la pobre Sakura, y sonrió ampliamente. Tal vez, en el fondo, si sabía la razón de su alegría.

.

Ahora que meditaba sobre eso, si la joven Haruno no se hubiera negado a su invitación y no le hubiese hecho saber que la Hyuuga aceptaría ir con él, lo más probable es que nunca la habría invitado a ir a la fiesta por temor a ser rechazado. Sin duda tendría que agradecerle a Sakura después.

.

-Si, tienes toda la razón, teme. Dattebayo-dijo en voz alta el Uzumaki, con los ojos cerrados, cruzado de brazos y asintiendo como si escuchara a alguien y le pareciera aceptable lo que le decía. Sasuke, que estaba de pie a su lado, volteó a verlo con una negra ceja alzada y extrañado.

.

-Yo no he dicho nada, usuratonkachi-comentó el Uchiha.

.

-¿Hum?-emitió el rubio, volteando a mirarlo con confusión. Como si saliera de un trance-¡Ah! No hablaba contigo, teme-explicó sonriente.

.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces con quién?-cuestionó el moreno, empezando a dudar de la salud mental de su amigo. Bueno, la verdad dudaba de su cordura desde que lo conoció.

.

-Pues con el Sasuke-teme en mi cabeza ¿Con quién más si no, dattebayo?-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El Sasuke imaginario se puso una mano en la frente murmurando un "Estúpido" mientras negaba con la cabeza.

.

-Aah si. Lo que digas, dobe-miró al ojiazul como si estuviera totalmente desquiciado, o como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y se alejó un par de pasos de él disimuladamente.

.

-Te lo tenías bien guardado ¿Verdad, Sasuke?-habló de pronto el Nara.

.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el aludido, haciéndose el indiferente.

.

-No te hagas, teme-acusó el rubio, apuntándolo acusadoramente-Sabes muy bien que nos referimos a lo tuyo con Sakura-chan.

.

Neji y Gaara cruzaron sus miradas al ser testigos del interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometido el joven Uchiha. Al parecer no era cosa exclusivamente de chicas. El castaño de ojos perlados sonrió internamente, al fin su primo había resuelto su problema con la Haruno.

.

-Deberíamos… ¿Ayudarlo?-sugirió indecisamente el Hyuuga.

.

-Hn-Gaara sonrió muy sutilmente con los ojos cerrados y negó con la cabeza un par de veces-. Podría ponerse entretenido-alegó con un tono de diversión oculto en la voz. Neji vio a sus amigos y sonrió de medio lado, luego se cruzó de brazos.

.

-Hmph, puede que tengas razón-agregó el castaño finalmente.

.

-¡Waah, es el fin del mundo: El Teme-cubito-de-hielo-sin-sentimientos se ha ena…!-comenzó a chillar como poseso el rubio con los ojos como platos, sin embargo fue silenciado por un capón propinado por:

.

-¡Cállate, que todos nos están mirando! ¡Idiota!-le reprendió el pelinegro, luego de pegarle.

.

-¡Ouch! ¡Baka! No tenías porque golpearme-reprochó el Uzumaki, mirándolo feo y sobando su cabeza adolorida-Si sigues así me dejarás sin neuronas, dattebayo.

.

-¿Tienes neuronas?-inquirió inmediatamente, arqueando una de sus cejas, en son de burla. A Naruto se le hinchó una venita en la sien.

.

-¡Por supuesto que si, teme!-se quejó, indignado.

.

-Ah, yo pensaba que no. Aunque, si es que las tienes, no lo parece "pasta de pescado".

.

-¿Pasta… de pescado?-repitió quedamente, desconcertado. Al comprender que lo decía por su nombre la _venita_ se hinchó aún más-Argh ¡Baka-suke!

.

Y así comenzaron con sus ya típicas riñas sin sentido, ¿Cómo es que empezaban hablando de cualquier cosa y terminaban peleando? Ni idea, y a pesar de eso eran los mejores amigos. Que irónico, las dos personas más opuestas en el mundo y eran casi como hermanos ¡Si hasta físicamente eran diferentes! Uno moreno, el otro rubio. Uno ojinegro, el otro ojiazul. Uno calculador y el otro hiperactivo y escandaloso. Y la lista seguía y seguía.

.

-¡Kuso, Sasuke-baka! ¡¡No-me-ignores!! ¡¿Escuchas lo que digo?! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!-gritaba sin cansancio el chico al azabachado, que pasaba de él olímpicamente.

.

Finalmente Sasuke pudo librarse del idiota de su amigo y, sin esperar un segundo más, fue directo a donde estaban Sakura, Temari, Tenten y Hinata. Posteriormente a disculparse, a su manera, por la interrupción, se llevó a la chica de ojos jade con él.

.

-¡Por Kami-sama! Gracias por salvarme, Sasuke-kun-comentó la pelirrosa, suspirando aliviada.

.

-Hmph, no es nada-dijo el pelinegro.

.

Se quedaron un rato ahí, sin hacer nada en especial, cuando vieron divertidos como Temari arrastraba, casi literalmente, a Shikamaru a la pista de baile nuevamente. Sasuke sintió algo de pena por él, aunque se lo tenía bien merecido por tener de novia a una chica tan "problemática".

.

-Sasuke-kun-lo llamó la Haruno, algo dubitativa.

.

-¿Hn?-emitió el moreno distraídamente, mirando en otra dirección.

.

-Yo… Etto… Hum…-comenzó a balbucear la joven. El Uchiha elevó ambas cejas y enfocó su mirada en ella. La ojiverde miraba al suelo y parecía nerviosa, como si no supiera de que forma decir lo que pensaba.

.

Sasuke permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Si, Shikamaru tenía por novia a una chica muy problemática, pero él había escogido a una sumamente _molesta_…

.

… Y nunca se arrepentiría de tal decisión.

.

-Vamos-dijo sencillamente el chico de cabellos ébano, tomó la mano de ella y luego empezó a caminar, llevándola consigo.

.

-¿Adónde vamos?-indagó algo confundida, el chico la miró un momento, sonriendo de medio lado sin dejar de avanzar. Ella sólo atinó a ruborizarse ligeramente.

.

-A bailar ¿No era eso lo que querías?-contestó él tranquilamente.

.

Sakura abrió sus lunas esmeraldas de par en par, totalmente impresionada por el hecho de que él había adivinado lo que deseaba pedirle. Sus rosas labios se curvaron en una encantadora sonrisa: Al parecer él la conocía bastante bien ya.

.

-Si, eso era-admitió la pelirrosa.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sinceramente la estaba pasando bien con él, a pesar de que hubiese preferido ir al baile con Sasuke, pero bueno, no todo en la vida se consigue a la primera ¿No? Y, siendo tan obstinada, todavía no se había dado por vencida, aún tenía esperanzas de que el joven Uchiha se fijase en ella y así ser la dueña de su corazón. Mientras bailaba una canción lenta con Sai buscó con sus ojos azules a su amiga Karin, hace un buen rato que no la había visto y se le hacía raro. Además, había visto a Kabuto solo por ahí, pero ni rastros de la pelirroja, ¿Se habría marchado?

.

Continuó buscando con la mirada entre toda la gente en la fiesta hasta que, inesperadamente, dio con una escena que la dejó pasmada. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su rostro se tornó algo pálido. Ahí estaba Sasuke, se suponía que no había venido al baile, ¿En qué momento había llegado? No obstante, lo que no podía creer era que él bailaba y ¡¿Con Sa-ku-ra?! Sintió su corazón estremecerse en su pecho y como su vista se volvía borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos azules como el cielo. ¡Esto no podía estar sucediendo! ¿Por qué el chico de sus sueños la había invitado a ella: a Sakura? ¿Acaso aquella mata de pelo rosado tenía algo que ella no?

.

Observó choqueada como él le sonreía a Sakura con una sinceridad y naturalidad que jamás había apreciado desde que lo conocía, la mirada que él le dedicaba a su ex-amiga era completamente diferente a la que usaba con el resto del mundo, parecía una mirada de… de… ¿_Amor_?... No ¡No! Debía ser un error ¡_Tenía_ que ser una pesadilla!

.

-¿Ino?-escuchó la voz de Sai llamándola, sonaba algo preocupado. Dirigió su mirada a él y lo vio observándola con confusión, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no estaban bailando. ¿Cuándo se había detenido?-Ino… ¿Daijoubu ka?

.

-…-la rubia pestañeó para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos-S-si… Estoy bien-contestó en un hilo de voz.

.

-¿Segura?-insistió el muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro. La Yamanaka se mordió el labio inferior con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

.

-Iie-negó quedamente-Creo que… será mejor que vuelva a casa.

.

-…-Sai la contempló en silencio un instante-Bien, yo te llevo.

.

-Domo arigato-agradeció con voz débil.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta el automóvil de Sai ya había arribado en su hogar, tenía suerte de que él fuese un buen chico, ya que, si no fuera así, bien pudo llevarla lejos de allí gracias al estado de ausencia en el que se hallaba y hacerle Dios sabe que cosas. El moreno le abrió la puerta y luego de despedirse se alejó por las calles con su coche. Ino entró en su casa, la cual, como era usual, estaba completamente vacía. Al verse sola dejó que sus lágrimas de dolor se derramasen con libertad por sus mejillas y permitió que los sollozos salieran de su garganta. No lo aguantó más y simplemente se recostó de espaldas a la puerta cerrada y su cuerpo fue cayendo solo lentamente, hasta terminar sentada en el piso. Dobló las piernas contra su torso y se abrazó fervientemente a ellas, haciéndose un ovillo, con el objetivo de apaciguar ese horrible malestar en su pecho, pero no funcionaba y sabía que era inútil. Ocultó el rostro entre sus rodillas y lloró con total libertad, sin temor ni vergüenza a que alguien la viese o escuchase.

.

-¿Do-doushite?-se preguntó a sí misma en un quebradizo murmullo-¿Porqué ella siempre obtiene lo mejor, lo que yo más deseo? ¡¿Por qué?!

.

Siempre era igual, ellas habían sido amigas desde muy pequeñas y desde que tenía memoria la vida de Sakura había sido perfecta: Era la más inteligente de la clase, todos los niños, aunque la Haruno no lo supiera, pensaban que era exóticamente linda, sus padres la amaban, estaban a su lado y le regalaban cosas bonitas con mucho cariño. Sakura era _feliz_. En cambio ella, Ino Yamanaka, no era la estudiante de la que sus padres se sentirían orgullosos, no era mala en clases, pero tampoco era buena. Era guapa, si, pero era otra simple y ya común rubia de ojos azules. Y sus padres… no le prestaban la más mínima atención, si le compraban sus caprichos, sin embargo Ino se sentía vacía por dentro ¿De qué le servían las cosas materiales? Ellos no le brindaban lo más importante: Amor.

Desde el inicio sintió envidia de Sakura, mas no le hizo mucho caso a aquello entonces, era su mejor amiga, su "hermana" y la quería mucho. Sin embargo todo cambió cuando _Él _llegó a su vida aquella tarde de verano, cuando los Uchiha se mudaron a la casa de al lado y lo vio: El chico más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto jamás. Su corazón pareció detenerse cuando sus ojos negros y enigmáticos repararon en ella, mas el rostro del pelinegro permaneció impasible y simplemente dio la vuelta y entró a su nuevo hogar, sin mostrar el más mínimo interés en ella. Aquél día Ino se prometió algo: Uchiha Sasuke sería suyo. Todavía recordaba claramente lo que había ocurrido unas semanas después:

.

**--oOo—Flash back de Ino--oOo—**

.

Caminaba descuidadamente por el jardin delantero de su casa cuando comenzó a escuchar voces provinientes de la residencia contigua. Al reconocer la voz del menor de los Uchiha la curiosidad le ganó y se ocultó tras unos arbustos para poder oír la plática, la cual resultó mucho más interesante de lo que esperaba.

.

-Vamos, teme, no seas aguafiestas-se quejó un chico de voz chillona-Dinos ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica?

.

-Hmph, no veo la importancia de esto, además ¿Para qué querrías saberlo?

.

-¡Bah! ¡Sólo por mera curiosidad! Vamos, dilo.

.

-Hmph-emitió simplemente Sasuke.

-No me digas: Rubia de ojos azules y tipo porrista-dijo cansinamente otro chico. Ino rogó mentalmente por una afirmativa por parte del moreno.

.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la voz del Uchiha, parecía extrañado-Claro que no-negó rotundamente. La Yamanaka sintió una desilusión gigantesca abrumarla.

.

-¿Entonces cómo? ¡Especifícate! Además nosotros te dijimos que tipo de chicas nos gustan. ¡Hasta Gaara lo dijo! Te toca, teme ¡Dattebayo!

.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! Que ya me tienes harto, usuratonkachi.

.

-¿Y bien?

.

-Hmph... de ojos verdes-masculló molesto y a duras penas audible el ojinegro.

.

-¿¡Sólo eso!? ¡Detalles, teme!

.

-¡Ya cállate!-silenció el pelinegro-Pues yo que sé. De ojos verdes, bonita, inteligente... Las rubias huecas me tiene cansado.

.

La chica de cabello dorado abrió los ojos en sobremanera y sintió como si el mundo se le viniera abajo, como si le hubieran apuñalado por la espalda, y un único nombre cruzó por sus pensamientos:

.

-_"Sakura"_-pensó, su mirada zafiro se oscureció.

.

**--oOo—Fin del Flash back--oOo—**

.

Días antes de eso le había contado a Sakura sobre su nuevo vecino. Se llenó de rencor al escuchar que él casi había descrito a la pelirrosa al hablar de su chica ideal, cada vez que miraba a su amiga su ira iba creciendo más y más. Sólo podía pensar en una manera para evitar, a toda costa, que ella se acercara y le quitara a "su" chico, fue cuando Sakura le confió, entre lágrimas, lo de su examen de VIH SIDA positivo y, como si se tratara de una luz, vio su oportunidad para que Sasuke no se fijara en Sakura y así, según ella, tener más posibilidades con él.

.

Así fue que, con Karin como su cómplice, regaron sin pudor y remordimiento alguno el secreto de la Haruno por toda la universidad y la humillaron de la peor manera, de la forma más baja, sin importarles ni un poco que fuera algo muy, muy delicado y que se lo hubiera confiado ciegamente a Ino.

.

.

_La envidia desmoronó su amistad con Sakura, para siempre…_

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará!!....**

**HOLAAAAA!!! HE VUELTOOOO!!!!!.... o.o… No!! No me maten!!! :S *se esconde detrás de Sasuke (?)* (Lectoras: Oi, eso no se vale ¬¬) onegai!! Perdónenme por tardar más de dos largos meses en actualizar! Pero…. Aaahhh!.... esque mi ototo-baka-teme-usuratonkachi casi asesina a mi pobre computadora! Estaba taaaan mal que tuve que llevarla a reparar con un técnico (Ya que normalmente yo misma puedo repararla ) y se tardó mucho! Casi un mes! T.T y luego los malditos exámenes de nuevo! La vez anterior salí muy mal en Comunicación jurídica y Derecho romano y TENÍA que estudiar mucho para subir la calificación, no puedo darme el "lujo" de perder clases ni quiero hacerlo, espero que me comprendan Hoy hice el último examen: Economía. Pero dicen que dentro de unas tres semanas vienen los terceros exámenes!! DIOS! ¿¡TAN RÁPIDO?! Ni siquiera me e repuesto psicológicamente pa ello!! (XD) Así que no sé cuando pueda actualizar nuevamente espero no tardar tanto esta vez, haré todo lo posible…pero no prometo nada ¬¬**

**Déjenme muchos reviews eeeeh!!!! Ya saben que son los que me motivan a seguir! (Obvio, si no te dejaran rr no hubieras seguido escribiendo ¬o¬) tu callate Inner ¬¬**

**Bueno, me voy despidiendo por el momento, ahorita subiré un One-shot independiente llamado "El secreto de una madre" ojalá lo lean y sea de su agrado n.n Dewa matta!!**

**NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!**

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	19. Amor

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solamente este fanfic y los OC que aparezcan en él… Aunque algún día Sasuke-kun será mío xD**

**Summary:**** Rumores, siempre rumores ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que hablar de los demás? No, disfrutan arruinar la vida ajena con sus chismes. SasuSaku/AU**

**NOTA:**** ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS FANFICS Y PUBLICARLOS EN OTRAS WEBS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, MIS FANFICS ESTÁN SOLA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE EN ESTA WEB Y EN FANFIC. ES BAJO EL SEUDÓNIMO DE "rioko uchiha" SI VEN ALGUNO DE MIS ESCRITOS EN OTRA WEB, LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHISIMO QUE ME LO HAGAN SABER.**

_**Advertencia:**__** Porque ustedes lo pidieron… ¡LEMON! xD**_

* * *

"**Rumores ¿Verdad o mentiras?"**

**By: rioko001**

* * *

Cap Nº19: Amor. 

.

.

.

.

—¡Agh, me dan náuseas!—espetó, completamente furiosa.

.

—¿De qué hablas, Karin?—inquirió sin mucho interés la joven de cabello rubio, ni siquiera miraba a la pelirroja, le importaba mil veces más su almuerzo que los disparates que pudiese decir la escandalosa chica de gafas.

.

—¡Sólo míralos!—refunfuñó, con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Ino elevó la mirada sin prisas y la dirigió hacia donde Karin señalaba con disimulo.

.

Los ojos azules de la Yamanaka se ensombrecieron al avistar a lo lejos a Sasuke y Sakura en una mesa, en compañía de sus amigos. La pareja se hallaba bien juntita y, al parecer, intercambiaban música o algo por el estilo con sus celulares; la Haruno se emocionaba por momentos mientras observaba la pantalla del móvil del pelinegro, seguro por encontrar algo que le gustaba. Parecía una niña en una tienda de juguetes nueva. Sasuke, por su parte, se limitaba a contemplarla con detenimiento.

.

Ino fue capaz de apreciar una suave sonrisa en la faz del Uchiha, claramente disfrutaba ver a la pelirrosa así, seguramente le parecía adorable.

.

La rubia apartó la mirada rápidamente, ver lo felices que se sentían juntos lograba incomodarla.

.

El baile de primavera había sido hace unos tres meses, y desde ese entonces Sakura y Sasuke salían juntos, no era secreto para nadie que eran novios formalmente. Y claro, las fans del Uchiha pegaron el grito en el cielo al enterarse de ello.

.

—Aww… Si hasta sus celulares son del mismo modelo ¡Qué tiernos!—comentó con obvio sarcasmo, para luego murmurar un par de improperios contra la dueña de los ojos jade.

.

Con cierto grado de curiosidad, Ino los miró una vez más, comprobando que lo dicho por la pelirroja era verdad. Sin embargo, el móvil de Sasuke era negro con detalles azules y el de Sakura era rosa con rojo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de eso, ¿Era importante acaso?

.

Karin seguía parloteando sin descanso, lanzando todo tipo de maldiciones a la chica que le había bajado a "su" hombre. Mientras tanto, Ino optó por quedarse callada e ignorarla, la verdad era que las necedades de Karin comenzaban a hartarla. Tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar que estar oyendo los continuos y monótonos berrinches de su caprichosa amiga.

.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Ino?—cuestionó un buen rato más tarde, percatándose al fin del prolongado silencio de la Yamanaka.

.

—Claro—mintió la oji-azul. Vio la hora en su celular, faltaban pocos minutos para el término del receso.

.

—Hum, si tú lo dices—dijo recelosa, acomodando sus lentes.

.

—Karin—la llamó de repente, la mencionada posó sus ojos sobre la rubia y enarcó una ceja ante la súbita seriedad que el rostro de ésta reflejaba.

.

—¿Qué pasa?—indagó, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

.

—Tengo que hablar contigo… a la salida—la de anteojos parpadeó, desentendida—. Es importante—agregó luego. La chica de cabello rojo se limitó a asentir.

.

El timbre sonó segundos después, rompiendo estrepitosamente el mutismo tan tenso en el que se habían quedado Ino y Karin, cada una inmersa en sus propias cavilaciones. El alumnado empezó a levantarse de sus sitios, dejando atrás lo que hacían y encaminándose a sus respectivas clases. Mientras se internaban en el edificio, Karin examinó de reojo a la Yamanaka, que caminaba en completo silencio a su lado y con expresión ausente. Entrecerró sus carmesíes ojos, no le agradaba la actitud de la rubia en lo absoluto. Presentía que sea lo que fuese lo que la tenía tan pensativa, no podía ser nada bueno, aunque si eso no la perjudicaba a ella directamente… le importaba muy poco lo que podía estarle ocurriendo a la chica de coleta.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Cerró su casillero y después observó abstraídamente el solitario pasillo. Sin perder más el tiempo, empezó a encaminarse a la salida. Le resultaba un tanto peculiar pensar en lo mucho que había acontecido en estos últimos meses, demasiadas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, especialmente desde el bendito baile de primavera. Sonrió, ensimismada, le parecía increíble que ahora Sasuke y ella fuesen novios, recordaba lo imposible que se le antojaba anteriormente esa posibilidad, pues se había hecho a la idea de que sería su amiga el resto de su vida y nada más. Hay que ver hasta dónde nos puede llevar la falta de autoestima, y justamente eso era lo que le hacía falta hasta hace poco: creer en sí misma.

.

Rememoró ese sentimiento de inferioridad que solía abrumarla, lo bueno es que contaba con el incondicional apoyo de sus amigos, en particular Temari y Tenten, que le abrieron los ojos y le hicieron ver lo que valía realmente como persona, como mujer. Porque, ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta que era una chica única, linda y que no importara lo que los demás pensaran? Era tonto haber siquiera pensado que ella era muy poca cosa para Sasuke, fue una estupidez creerse lo que tipas como Karin dijeran para lastimarla y hacerla sentir menos que todas, ¡Sólo morían de la envidia! ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciega? Sasuke la quería a ella, no le interesaban las demás chicas que no lo dejaban en paz ni a sol ni a sombra, había visto en ella algo que las otras no tenían, le había permitido acercarse y conocerlo por completo. Era su _novia_. Incluso él había hablado con los padres de ella para formalizar la relación. Todo eso y más la hacían especial, no podía estar más feliz de saber que la quería tanto como ella a él.

.

Obviamente, cuando se difundió por la Universidad la noticia sobre su noviazgo, las fans de Sasuke enloquecieron. Los rumores no se hicieron esperar, éstos iban desde que el Uchiha salía con ella por mera lástima hasta que no era más que una farsa, o que de alguna forma ella había conseguido chantajearle con algo para que fingiera ser su novio, o que él la engañaba con otras, y muchas otras incontables demencias que habían inventado y que tanto Sasuke como Sakura habían ignorado totalmente. No pensaban darles la dicha de terminar sólo a causa de sus estúpidos chismes sin gracia ni sentido.

.

Otro detalle es que Naruto había desistido por entero de su aparente interés por ella, se había puesto extremadamente contenta cuando él y Hinata se habían hecho novios. Sabía que eran el uno para el otro.

.

Salió de la universidad, no sin antes notar que en un corredor se hallaban Ino y Karin hablando, para luego irse en dirección al estacionamiento sin prestar mucha importancia a dicho hecho. No pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente. Ahí, como siempre, estaba Sasuke esperando por ella.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

—Y bien, ¿Sobre qué querías hablar?

.

Ino suspiró sonoramente, recargada contra la pared, frente a ella estaba Karin aguardando por respuestas. Se mantuvo callada por unos segundos más antes de iniciar. Era algo en lo que había estado pensando desde hace mucho, y ya iba siendo hora de decirlo.

.

—Estoy cansada de todo esto, Karin—empezó, cabizbaja. La pelirroja elevó una ceja.

.

—¿A qué te refieres?

.

—¡De esto! Ya es tiempo que lo admitamos: Sasuke-kun y Sakura están juntos y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, es una batalla que perdimos desde el principio y, aunque consiguiéramos separarlos, tanto tú como yo no tenemos posibilidades con él. Lo sabes—explicó, mirándola directo a los ojos—. Y deberías de dejar de regar esos chismes tan estúpidos, no sirven de nada.

.

La de melena carmín frunció el ceño con profundidad, repentinamente molesta.

.

—¿Así que te rindes y dejas que la chiclosa gane?

.

—Diablos, ¿No entiendes que es inútil todo lo que hagamos? No tiene sentido continuar con esto. ¡Enfréntalo!

.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron con enojo, sin embargo, pronto una sonrisa bastante extraña tiñó la sien de la ojirroja. Ino elevó ambas cejas, no sabía qué pasaba ahora. La risa que Karin soltó súbitamente la desconcertó aun más.

.

—Siempre supe que eras una maldita cobarde, Barbie oxigenada—espetó, sonriendo sardónicamente.

.

—¿Eh?—emitió completamente pasmada, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Nunca le había dicho algo parecido.

.

—¿Qué?… Ohh, ya entiendo, la pobre ilusa pensó que era su amiga en serio—se mofó aguantándose la risa—Vaya que eres idiota, cariño. Amistad más falsa que la mía hacia ti no podría haber, sólo planeaba usarte para lograr lo que quería y cuando Sasuke fuera mío… Bueno, ya pensaría en una manera de quitarte de en medio. Aunque al final no me serviste para nada, que pérdida de tiempo. En fin, hasta nunca, perdedora.

.

Y así, soltando una carcajada, Karin se largó de ahí dejando a la rubia totalmente muda del asombro.

.

Al verse sola, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. La culpa y el arrepentimiento la asaltaron sin compasión, oprimiéndole horriblemente el pecho. Sakura había sido la única amiga verdadera que había tenido y la había perdido solamente por un chico que igual jamás le habría hecho el mínimo caso, ¡Qué imbécil había sido!

.

¿Acaso habría manera de compensar sus errores algún día?

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

La joven pelirrosa tomó otro puñado de crujientes frituras de la taza que sostenía sobre su regazo y las llevó hasta su boca, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del televisor, al cual observaba con mucha atención. La luz de dicho aparato y la que se filtraba desde la puerta abierta de la cocina era lo único que iluminaba la sala de estar. El pequeño Mao dormitaba al lado de su dueña, en el sofá.

.

—No, no entres ahí—murmuró la chica, de pronto un desgarrador grito de pánico proveniente de la TV resonó en la estancia, junto con el sonido de una sierra eléctrica—Uy… Te lo dije—comentó luego, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor y asco.

.

No entendía por qué en ese tipo de películas la víctima era tan idiota como para ir directamente adonde se hallaba el asesino, monstruo, o lo que sea que anhelaba su muerte. Aunque debía aceptar que ese largometraje no estaba nada mal.

.

Continuó viendo el programa cuando, repentinamente, alguien tocó el timbre.

.

—¿Quién podrá ser?—se preguntó en un susurro. Apagó la televisión y se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta, no sin antes encender la luz.

.

Al ver de quién se trataba, se quedó pasmada.

.

—¿Ino?—bisbisó, confundida.

.

La rubia la miró a los ojos tan sólo unos segundos, para luego bajar la mirada al suelo, apenada. Respiró hondamente y volvió a alzar el rostro, sin dejar de sentirse sumamente cohibida, tomaba su bolso de mano con fuerza a causa del nerviosismo que la embargaba en ese momento, y ver el rostro estupefacto de Sakura la incomodaba todavía más.

.

—B-buenas noches, Sakura—atinó a decir, casi en un inaudible murmullo—Yo… ¿Puedo pasar?—inquirió, con un ligero rojo tiñendo sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

.

Sakura arqueó ambas cejas antes de poder responder.

.

—Ehh… Claro—asintió, apartándose para que la Yamanaka entrase.

.

Ino ingresó tímidamente en el acogedor apartamento, hace muchísimo que no iba a ese lugar. La pelirrosa cerró la puerta y le dijo que se sentara en el sofá, la rubia de coleta así lo hizo y la de ojos jade tomó asiento en uno de los sillones individuales.

.

—¿Y, a qué debo tu visita?—cuestionó la Haruno, tratando de no sonar grosera, pero con cierto deje de recelo. La dueña de los obres azules percibió la desconfianza en la voz de la otra muchacha. Pero no era de extrañarse, sabía perfectamente que merecía mucho más que eso, suficiente había hecho Sakura con el simple hecho de permitirle entrar en su hogar después de todo lo pasado entre ellas.

.

—Lo lamento—manifestó de repente.

.

—¿Qué?—emitió la pelirrosa, alucinada.

.

—Yo sólo… vine a decirte que siento mucho todo lo que te hice—comenzó, tenía un aire de tristeza y profundo remordimiento. Nunca imaginó que sería tan difícil decir esto, pero si no lo hacía jamás se sentiría tranquila.

.

—Ino…

.

—Fui realmente estúpida por dejarme llevar por la envidia que sentí hacia ti. Lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero quiero que sepas lo mucho que me arrepiento—confesó con voz apesadumbrada. Cerró los ojos y apretó el agarre del bolso que descansaba en sus piernas—Eres la única amiga sincera que he tenido… Es una lástima que me diera cuenta de lo valiosa que era tu amistad hasta ahora.

.

—En verdad que es una lástima—comentó crudamente Sakura, cruzada de brazos y mirando en otra dirección. Ino se encogió en su sitio.

.

—Soy consciente de que tal vez nunca vuelvas a confiar en mí. Sólo… Perdóname ¿Sí?

.

Un pesado silencio dominó la habitación durante lo que la Yamanaka sintió como horas. Empezó a percibir cierto escozor en los ojos, en serio que le lastimaba el rechazo de la que una vez fue su mejor amiga y a la que, por su propia idiotez, no supo apreciar debidamente. Mas no podía quejarse, se lo tenía bien ganado, lo sabía a la perfección. Entonces, cuando pensaba que ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, una blanca mano apareció en su campo de visión. Atónita, elevó sus ojos azules sólo para encontrarse con Sakura, que le sonreía con suavidad.

.

—¿Sin rencores?—pronunció la joven de hebras rosáceas.

.

Ino pestañeó un par de veces, una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a la vez que unas rebeldes lágrimas escapaban de sus obres, y cogió la mano que la Haruno le ofrecía, estrechándola fraternalmente.

.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura.

.

Siempre supo que la pelirrosa poseía un corazón de oro…

.

Y esta vez no cometería el grave error de defraudarla de nuevo.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

El tiempo fue avanzando sin mayores percanes y, en lo que pareció muy poco, ya había transcurrido casi un año completo. La relación de Sasuke y Sakura se fortalecía día a día, y los chismes acerca de ellos fueron disminuyendo gradualmente, hasta hacerse inexistentes.

.

El final de ése día de clases llegó, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de las instalaciones de la universidad entre pláticas, risas y planes para el fin de semana. Sakura, en cuanto el profesor anunció que ya podían irse, empezó a guardar presurosamente sus cosas con una sonrisa embozada en sus rojizos labios. Estaba un tanto ansiosa.

.

—Veo que tienes prisa, ¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan?—escuchó que le preguntaba Hinata.

.

—Bueno, es que Sasuke-kun y yo saldremos—contestó con una nerviosa sonrisa y un sutil rubor.

.

—Huh, debí suponerlo—señaló otra voz femenina—Y yo que pensé que podríamos ir a celebrar, pero ¡Mañana no te nos escapas, frente de marquesina! ¡Será una noche de chicas!—exclamó animadamente—Aunque te comprendo a la perfección, ¡¿Qué mejor forma de celebrar tu cumpleaños que pasarla con tu novio?!

.

—Sí, lo sé, Ino-puerca—concordó la Haruno—Pero, ¿Podrías bajar la voz un poco? Tampoco quiero que toda la universidad se entere—le amonestó.

.

—¡Bah! Que piensen lo que les venga en gana, no tiene que importarte, ¡Que se mueran de los celos!

.

Una gotita resbaló por la frente de Sakura y de Hinata. Cierta pelirroja miró con malos ojos a la pelirrosa, la cual ni siquiera reparó en ello, igual Karin ya no podía hacer nada para separarla de Sasuke y lo sabía, así que se limitó a salir del aula y no seguir escuchando la charla de las otras tres chicas.

.

La joven Haruno se despidió de sus amigas para ir en busca de su novio.

.

—Adiós, Sakura-chan. Que te diviertas—le deseó la Hyuuga.

.

—Hasta mañana, frentona. ¡Ahí nos cuentas hasta los detalles más sucios!—picó la rubia.

.

—¡Ino!—la reprendió la pelirrosa, sonrojada hasta las orejas. La Yamanaka soltó una carcajada.

.

Por el camino, Sakura se cruzó con Tenten y Temari, se despidió de ellas, ya que no estudiaban lo mismo y solamente se veían en el descanso, y continuó con su camino hacia la salida. Divisó al Uchiha, que se hallaba guardando algunas cosas en su casillero a unos metros más adelante. La chica frunció el ceño, puesto que el muchacho no se encontraba solo.

.

A grandes zancadas se acercó a él y a la chica con la que éste hablaba de Dios sabrá qué cosas, tratando de ocultar el leve pero creciente enojo que sentía por la situación. Además, conocía a la joven que estaba ahí con el pelinegro. En seguida Sasuke alzó la mirada por encima del hombro de la castaña y se encontró con la pelirrosa.

.

—Sakura—nombró el moreno. Enarcó una negra ceja al notar la expresión en la cara de la ojiverde, extrañado, pero pronto comprendió lo que sucedía y no pudo impedir el sentirse divertido por las circunstancias.

.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun—saludó lentamente, casi arrastrando las palabras, y mirándolo con fijeza.

.

—¿Sakura?—emitió la otra muchacha, girándose hacia la susodicha—Vaya, al fin te conozco en persona. He oído mucho sobre ti, aunque supongo que la mayoría son mentiras… Ya sabes, los 'benditos' chismes—comentó, sonriendo afablemente.

.

—Ah, sí, y que lo digas—habló la pelirrosa, haciendo una mueca que según debería ser una sonrisa. Se sentía algo incómoda.

.

—Nakamori Rioko—se presentó, tendiéndole la mano.

.

—Haruno Sakura, un gusto—correspondió al saludo, estrechando su mano con cortesía.

.

—¿Rioko?—se oyó de repente la voz de un chico, los tres presentes voltearon, encontrándose con un atractivo joven de ojos verde claro y cabello rubio cenizo. Él recién llegado estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

.

—Bueno, yo los dejo—inició la de ojos ambarinos—Adiós, Sakura-san. Hasta mañana, Sasuke.

.

—Adiós—se limitó a decir Sakura, con una suave sonrisa.

.

—Nos vemos, Rioko—contestó amablemente el Uchiha, la Haruno entornó los ojos al ver la ligera sonrisa que dedicaba el azabache a la joven Nakamori.

.

Sakura se quedó observando cómo la castaña tomaba del brazo al rubio y ambos se alejaban por el largo pasillo.

.

—Él es Keisuke Aoyama, el novio de Rioko—mencionó casualmente el ojinegro.

.

—Uh-huh—musitó la de ojos verdes, sin mirarlo.

.

—Así que… ¿Estás celosa?—dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero sonriendo altivamente.

.

La chica de ojos jade se volteó para encararlo, con el entrecejo profundamente fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, desafiándolo con la mirada.

.

—Hmph, claro que no, _Uchiha_—se defendió.

.

—Pues me parece todo lo contrario, _molestia_—la muchacha frunció aun más las cejas si cabe y desvió la mirada a otro lado. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión y, sin que ella se percatara, se acercó lo suficiente como para susurrar en su oído:—¿Ya te había comentado lo _sexy_ que te ves cuando te enojas?

.

El de obsidianas se regocijó al apreciar cómo las mejillas de la joven se teñían completamente de rojo, y él se permitió soltar una leve risa entre dientes. Ella lo miró y se infló de mofletes, haciendo un mohín de supuesta indignación, con las mejillas todavía ardiendo como farolillo de navidad.

.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—lo reprendió.

.

—De acuerdo—rodó los ojos, aguantándose las ganas de sonreír de nuevo—Vámonos ya, ¿No?

.

—Hai—concertó alegremente, relajando sus facciones.

.

Él suspiró cansinamente.

.

A veces Sakura podía ser _tan_ infantil.

.

Pero… igual así le gustaba, y mucho.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo habían terminado ahí, habían ido a ver una película al cine y ahora se hallaban besándose fogosamente sobre su mullida cama, pero no le importaba mucho cómo habían acabado así, su cabeza sólo podía enfocarse en lo que Sasuke le estaba haciendo experimentar en ese instante. Y bueno, mentirían si dijeran que era la primera vez que tenían ése tipo de intimidad entre ellos, era normal llevando casi más de un año de relación. Además, había que admitir que la pasión era algo que se desataba fácil e incontrolablemente en sus cuerpos cuando estaban juntos, simplemente se deseaban con locura.

.

El joven Uchiha ya no llevaba su camiseta, su novia se la había sacado apenas habían ingresado en el apartamento, sabiendo de antemano lo que ocurriría a continuación. Con una lentitud, que para Sakura resultaba torturante e incitante a la vez, él se ocupó de sacarle el vestido que, por suerte, era de botones delanteros. Botón por botón la cremosa piel de la chica fue quedando al descubierto, hasta que sólo la ropa interior le vestía. Ella acariciaba el trabajado torso del moreno, y los labios de él mientras tanto besaban su mentón, abandonando los rosados labios de ella, formando un húmedo camino de besos desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, y encontrándose con el sostén blanco que aún les cubría. Deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la espalda de la pelirrosa para liberar el broche de dicha prenda, luego corrió los tirantes por los hombros femeninos y le sacó el sujetador, lanzándolo a alguna parte del suelo. Sin ceremonias, atrapó uno de sus pechos con su boca, rozando el erecto pezón rosáceo con su lengua en lentos movimientos circulares. Sakura inhalaba irregularmente, sintiendo las caricias de la boca de Sasuke y las de sus manos en su anatomía. Sin quedarse atrás, ella bajó las manos hasta el borde del pantalón de mezclilla del muchacho y lo desabrochó, bajando la cremallera e introduciendo una de sus manos de inmediato. Lo sintió temblar ligeramente sobre su cuerpo, justo cuando hubo sentido las caricias que ella le hacía sobre su palpitante miembro, el cual se erguía cada vez más ante tal estimulación.

.

Sakura le volvía loco, le hacía delirar y entrar en un frenesí tan exquisito que cada vez deseaba más y más de ella. Cuando se hundía en ella, cuando sus cuerpos se convertían en uno sólo, todos los problemas desaparecían de sus mentes, en esos instantes nada ni nadie importaba… Sólo ellos existían.

.

La primera vez que habían estado juntos de esa forma, había sido tan hermoso para ella. Lo llevaría grabado a fuego en sus pensamientos el resto de su vida, jamás podría olvidarlo. Ninguno de los dos podría. En verdad, le había dolido horrores cuando Sasuke la había penetrado aquella vez. Fue como si se partiera en dos. Un dolor indescriptible. Pero él había sido tan comprensivo, había esperado hasta que ella se acostumbrase a su intromisión para poder proseguir. Sabía perfectamente que, si no hubiese sido con Sasuke, no recordaría aquel momento tan doloroso como uno de los más bellos en lo que llevaba de vida.

.

Sasuke se había deshecho de sus pantalones y había vuelvo a besarla en los labios, suavemente, sin prisa alguna, disfrutando ambos de la sensación tan placentera y del sabor de su pareja. Sakura le succionó un labio, él se dejó hacer, para luego devolverle la caricia mientras sus manos hacían lo suyo sobre los pequeños y firmes pechos de la muchacha. Sus lenguas entraron en contacto cuando él había profundizado el beso, impaciente, aumentando la intensidad del contacto.

.

A Sakura se le iba el aliento, instintivamente, cada vez que percibía la creciente erección del azabache clavándose en su cadera. Sasuke tallaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, excitándola… aún más. Las contracciones y cosquilleos en su entrepierna comenzaban a desesperarla, ansiosa por que la hiciese suya de una vez, sabía que él hacía esto a propósito, le encantaba torturarla. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones en un gemido cuando, inesperadamente, sintió que la mano derecha de él se metía entre sus bragas, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en su cavidad sin esperar ni un segundo más, a la vez que su pulgar rozaba su clítoris de manera enloquecedora y aquellos dos dedos entraban y salían de ella a un ritmo progresivo.

.

Él sintió el delicado cuerpo estremecerse debajo suyo. Había tenido su primer orgasmo.

.

Ella le tomó del rostro y lo acercó para besarlo en los labios vehementemente, casi de forma suplicante. Anhelando más de él. Sentía su miembro rígido, rozando ahí entre sus piernas, y en ese momento odió la ropa que aún los separaba.

.

Sasuke le arrebató las bragas de un tirón, dejándola completamente desnuda y a su merced. Cuando él mismo se despojó de sus bóxers, dejando al descubierto ésa parte que en esos momentos necesitaba principalmente, ella sintió que le fallaba la respiración. Se humedeció los labios, pues la boca se le había secado al ver _eso_, y, como siempre, sentía sus mejillas arder… Tal vez nunca podría acostumbrarse a verlo totalmente desnudo. Era tan perfecto que, a veces… asustaba.

.

—Sa-Sasuke…—le llamó jadeante, excitada.

.

Él no tardó más tiempo en entrar en su cuerpo, igual de ansioso, haciéndola emitir un provocador gemido que escapó desde lo más profundo de su ser. Él comenzó despacio, entrando y saliendo lentamente, sintiendo lo estrecha y húmeda que estaba, saboreando esa inigualable sensación de hundirse en ella y convertirse en un solo… Como debía ser. Quería controlarse, en serio que sí, mas le era imposible cuando de Sakura se trataba, y pronto se hallaba embistiéndola con mayor ímpetu y vigorosidad.

.

Ella estaba perdida en sus labios, que la besaban como si no existiese un mañana, absolutamente concentrada en lo que el cuerpo de él la hacía experimentar dentro del suyo.

.

Sasuke se había derramado dentro de ella, sin siquiera avisarle, mientras ella se venía y un increíble orgasmo sacudía sus cuerpos casi al unísono. Sakura suspiró, el sentir como él se vaciaba dentro de ella siempre le resultaba una sensación muy peculiar, le parecía un tanto raro que aquello lograra excitarla. Además, no tenía de qué preocuparse, para eso tomaba la _píldora_. No quería perderse de nada, ni del más mínimo roce de la cálida piel de Sasuke con la suya.

.

Se besaron una vez más, hambrientos.

.

Y pronto se hallaron amándose otra vez, en una posición diferente, y, aunque suene imposible, con todavía más arrebato que antes.

.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre el pecho varonil, exhausta, escuchando los desbocados latidos del corazón del pelinegro. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Ella se quitó de encima de él y se acostó a su lado, para después recostarse sobre el pecho del muchacho y enredar sus piernas con las de él.

.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, permitiendo que sus cuerpos agotados se repusiesen y sus respiraciones se regularan.

.

Sakura inspiró hondamente, dejando que el aroma que emanaba de la piel nívea de Sasuke le llenara las fosas nasales, cerró los ojos unos segundos…

.

Le encantaba su olor.

.

—Sasuke-kun…—llamó quedamente la pelirrosa, trazando círculos imaginarios sobre el musculoso torso masculino.

.

—¿Hm?—farfulló en respuesta.

.

—_Te amo_—dijo en voz baja y llena de sentimientos, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente en su interior.

.

Algo indescriptible se expandió en el interior de Sasuke al escucharla, sabía que esas palabras significaban demasiado, no era algo que se dijese a la ligera. Las comisuras de sus finos labios se curvaron delicadamente, formando una suave sonrisa que iluminó su rostro, de ésas sonrisas que no se tiene la dicha de contemplar todos los días. Rodeó el cuerpo de la joven con uno de sus brazos, estrechándola contra sí.

.

—Yo también… _Te amo_, Sakura.

.

Y ella se sintió infinitamente feliz. Cerró sus obres jade y sonrió ampliamente, correspondiendo al abrazo.

.

Sabían perfectamente que esto era apenas el comienzo de todo lo que la vida les tenía preparado. Un nuevo camino, hasta ahora desconocido e incierto, se abría frente a sus ojos. Pero estaban seguros que no tenían nada que temer, porque sin importar los problemas que pudiesen surgir, y mucho menos lo que la gente dijera sobre ellos, o las mentiras y tonterías que inventasen para tratar de interferir en su relación, nunca permitirían que eso los apartase.

Además, sabían que el _amor _que se tenían_,_ al final, siempre triunfaría.

.

.

**)O.o(·:-FIN-:·)o.O(**

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Cinco malditos meses tuvieron que pasar para que pudiera escribir esto? Por lo menos estoy más tranquila ahora que ya he acabado…Sí, el fic ya termi****nó, en verdad lo siento pero ya no podía seguirlo, la inspiración con esta historia se me fue casi por completo, por esa razón tardé tanto en continuarlo y decidí que lo mejor era finalizarlo de una buena vez para no seguir complicándome la existencia uωuU Sé que es inesperado, pero así son las cosas. El punto es que tal vez pueda hacer un epílogo si ustedes así lo quieren y me dejan muchos reviews jojojo (¿Recuerdan mi sueño de los 500 rr? oωo) además me pueden dar una ayudadita diciéndome lo que les gustaría ver en el epílogo, y si decido no hacerlo lo sabrán cuando mueva el fic a "Complete" y también puedo poner la nota en el summary del fic nωnU**

**Algo que quería comentarles es que había dejado de leer el manga de Naruto, pero decidí seguir y no me arrepie****nto en lo absoluto… estoy tan condenadamente feliz! Shannaro!! SPOILER: Sakura confesó su "amor" a Naruto sólo para que deje de buscar a Sasuke y deje de lastimarse y exponerse al peligro así, pues ella pensaba que él seguía empecinado en encontrarlo porque se lo había prometido a ella, pero Naruto pudo ver que era mentira la confesión de Sakura y que ella aún ama a Sasuke! Y continuará buscándolo, no por la promesa que le hubo hecho a Sakura, sino porque sabe toda la verdad y quiere ayudar a su amigo. Jo! Kishimoto, te adoro! Ya no te quiero matar nωn… por el momento xD Mis esperanzas por el SasuSaku y el NaruHina siguen vivas! òωó esperemos a ver qué pasa :P Aunque admito que me impactó lo que hizo Sakura, fue bastante bajo tratar de engañar de esa manera a Naruto ò_óU Seguro la mayoría de ustedes ya sabrá de esto, pero quería comentarlo :P**

**Y díganme… ¿Qué tal estuvo el Lemon? Espero que les gustara, que me esforcé en hacerlo óωò ¡Uff! Aun siento mi cara arder al escribirlo, siempre se me hace un tanto difícil escribir ese tipo de cosas…especialmente porque hace mucho que no lo hacía :S**

**Por si acaso no subo epílogo, me despido desde ya de ustedes… un millón de gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios, no saben cuánto se los agradezco**** ¡Son las mejores! TωT y discúlpenme por no contestar a todos sus reviews, pero estén seguras que los tomo en cuenta a todos. **

**Cuídense muchísimo!**

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_

**¿Merece que me regalen un**** review?**

**l**

**V**


End file.
